What happens at a fangirl sleepover
by derpology
Summary: This is basically another fangirl into world fic. It's my first story, so that pretty much explains all the suckiness. Nora, Carolyn, Adrianna, Dakota, and Em have been best friends since kindergarten. They've been extreme Hetalia fangirls since dinosaurs roamed the earth. Now, what happens when a failed magic spell (it wasn't Iggy this time!) transports them into Hetalia?
1. Chapter 1

"Carolyn!" I cried, throwing myself into my best friend's arms. "Nora!" She squealed, and squeezed me. We clasped hands once, pulled back, jazz-handed, and then did an America-worthy fistpump. "PASTA!" We yelled.

Yep, we're Hetalia fans. Sue us.

"Chugoku and Em are already downstairs," Carolyn said, referring to our other two best friends, Adrianna and Emmabelle. We call Adrianna 'Chugoku', the Japanese word for China, because of her China- like obsession with Hello Kitty and pandas. We called Emmabelle 'Em', because, well, take a wild guess. She tried to kill us when we called her Emmabelle, so yeah, that too…

"Where's Dakota?" I asked, looking around to make sure the most hyper one of our ranks wasn't about to jump out of nowhere and glomp me. She was probably getting high off of gummi bears.

"Uh, meep…" Carolyn said, looking over my shoulder. I looked too, only to get shoved to the ground by a whirl of blonde, blue, and yellow. "Hi guyz!" I heard the all-too-familiar giggle from on top of me.

"Can't… Breathe…" whispered Carolyn, who had somehow managed to land underneath us. Poor Carolyn.

Seriously. Sugar+Dakota= Hammy the squirrel looks like Greece in comparison.

"Coda!" I groaned. "Girl, I love ya, but get off!"

"Okay!" She chirped, and the weight was lifted off my back. Carolyn and I stood up, only to get tackled in a group hug that nearly knocked us over- Again. We walked down to the basement, where Chugoku and Em were listening to... Oh no. No this. Please God, what did I do?

"BABY, BABY, BABY, OHH~! BABY, BABY, BABY, O-"

They were cut off by Bad Apple blasting from the stereo, courtesy of me. They both jumped about a mile in the air. My ears sighed with relief- because let's face it, Bad Apple is to Baby as cheeseburger is to scone. No offense, Iggy, but your food sucks.

"What the f***, dude?!" Em yelled.

"Love you too, Ems~!" I sang as I glomped them. "And watch your potty mouth," I added.

"I do whatever the f*** I- S***!" She cried as Dakota jumped on us. "Yay, hugs!" Dakota cheered.

Guuuuuuuuuyssss. I'm getting squished like a gummi bear here. "GET OFF ME."

Unfortunately, my voice isn't very loud. Sadness.

"Dudes, get your FAT A**** off my F****** FACE, NOW!" Em yelled, and everyone cleared off. She straightened up, flattened down her red hair, and turned to us with her serious face. And when you have crazy purple eyes like Em does, it's pretty freakin' scary.

Then the serious look dropped, and her usual grin appeared. She laughed obnoxiously. "Hahaha! Dudes, you shoulda seen your faces! You were all like, 'oh s*** we're screwed' and then I was like 'boom! Joking!" She gathered us all up in a hug. "How've my girls been?" she asked, speaking to me and Dakota.

"Would be a lot better if you weren't cussing every five seconds," I mumbled, crossing my arms.

"I do what I want, beyatch!*" Em said, and we all laughed. she turned to Dakota. "What about you?"

Coda smiled and started jumping up and down. "WellAuntie'sdoingawholelotbettershe'sreallycompla iningaboutbeingstuckinthehospitalforsolongandOH~!Shesaidtellyouguyshi!"

Don't worry, you get used to her talking a mile a minute.

We all smiled. Dakota had been living with her great aunt Rosie, her only living relative after her parents died 11 years ago. Auntie, as everyone called her, had recently fallen and shattered her hip bone. We were all glad to hear she was her normal self (complaining about hospitals).

Chugoku plopped back down on the couch. "So what are we going to do?" she asked, her quiet voice just above a whisper. I started randomly twisting her straight chestnut hair into a braid and shrugged. "What _are_ we gonna do?" I asked Carolyn, and she pulled a folded piece of paper out of her hoodie pocket.

"I made a list... Okay, first, we get set up down here, second we eat popcorn, cause it is just that awesome, and third... Well, I wanted to leave that to you guys, and I'm not that good at this kind of stuff..." She smiled sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes. "Will you STOP being so MODEST?"

No, really. Carolyn is always saying things like she fails, she sucks, she's not good at, blah, blah, blah. And they are total and complete lies.

"But I really-"

"LIES."

"But-"

"LIES."

"Shut the f*** up already, we get the d*** point!" Em snapped. "Can we just get started already?"

Carolyn and I both huffed about Em's language, but I put a hair tie in Chugoku's hair and started unrolling my sleeping bag while Carolyn went upstairs to get hers.

Yep... you know you're a Hetalia fangirl when your sleeping bag has chibi countries running all over the place, you pajamas are Hetalia themed, and your bag has Italy on it.

I pulled said Hetalia pajamas out of said Italy bag and plopped down by said Hetalia sleeping bag. Carolyn returned downstairs, dragging her neon green and black sleeping bag behind her. She had changed into an aqua blue t shirt with navy blue pajama pants. I stared at her. All the years I've known her, and I still don't know how she manages to change in under three minutes. I probably never will. I grabbed my pajamas and slung my bag over my shoulder (I NEVER go anywhere without that thing) and made my way up the stairs to the bathroom.

After I changed, I ran a brush through my (rainbow!) colored hair. I have to do this about every. Five. Minutes. It gets tangled really easily.

_Maurukaite chikyuu, maurukaite chikyuu, maurukaite chikyuu, boku hetali-_

"Konnichiwa, this is Nora speaking." I answered my phone.

"Hey Nora?" I heard my little brother Jason say.

"Bro! 'Sup?" I said, and then I heard yelling and breaking glass in the background.

"Are mom and dad drunk again? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Do you want me to come pick you up?"

"No, Chris is getting me." I smiled at this. Jason was only fifteen, and Chris was my age- eighteen- but they were best friends.

"Okay! Be sure to give him a hug for me! Or whatever you guys do..."

"Okay." _click._

I looked at my phone's hetalia background and decided to whip together a playlist.

~And then time passes~

Carolyn, Chugoku, Em, and Dakota were all sitting in a half circle talking about random Hetalia stuff. I sat down next to Carolyn, and almost immediately the conversation turned into a discussion (read: Arguement) about who was hotter- Japan or Romania?

Well... we actually weren't arguing about it directly...

"coughYouandyournotashotasJapanRomaniacough," I 'coughed'.

"coughYouandyournotashotasRomaniaJapancough," Carolyn 'coughed' back.

"coughYouandyouryouwishhewashotterthanJapanRomania cough."

"coughYouandyouryouwishhewashotterthanRomaniaJapan cough."

"coughYouandyourheisWAYNOTHOTTERthanJapanRomaniaco ugh."

"coughYouandyourstubborninsistenceuponblatantliesb ecauseRomaniaiswayhotterthanJapancough."

"NoYOUandyourstubborninsistenceuponblatantliesbeca useJapanisWAYWAYWAYWAYWAYWAYWAYWAYhotterthanRomani asopleasejuststopbecausenom-

atterhowmuchyouwantittobetrueJapanwillalwaysbeWAYW AYWAYWAYWAYhotterthanRomaniaandyouaretheonewhoneed stosuckupsuckuptofunimation-

maybetotryandgetthemtoattempttomakeRomaniahotterth anJapanalthoughitwillneverworkbecausenobeingonthis earthoranythingintheunieverything(yes-

unieverythingisaword)cancompetewiththeutterandtota lhotgorgeousbeautifulnessthatisJapanCOUGH."

Em, Chugoku, and Dakota all looked at me, and then Carolyn, who looked speechless. "...Admit it, you just lost." I said.

Carolyn looked at me in mock horror. "Two words: You wish. And I will not have lost until I surrender, and I do not plan on doing such an atrocity any time soon."

"One word: Jesus. Ha. I win. Nothing defeats God."

"DO NOT BRING GOD INTO HETALIA!"

"... But I still win."

Carolyn didn't answer, and I grinned. The conversation returned to normal- or at least as normal as things can get when you're talking about Hetalia.

Eventually Carolyn ordered pizza, so we were all sitting there, nomming on popcorn and pizza. I glared at derpology for not making a more interesting scene.

Yes, I am awesome. I get to do awesome things like breaking the fourth wall. My friends, unfortunately, do not know this fact.

"Hey Nora, whatcha glarin' at?" Dakota asked.

"Hmm...? Oh, nothing."

"OKAY! Let's play truth or dare!"

The rest of us groaned. NEVER play truth or dare with Dakota- actually, you won't have a choice, because once Dakota has made up her mind about something, no one can change it. No one.

"Truth or dare, Carolyn?" Dakota asked.

"U-umm... Truth?"

"Okay! Have you ever cosplayed as Prussia?"

"? Um, no...?"

I nudged her. "If I were you I wouldn't say dare for the rest of the game." Carolyn hates cosplaying. And while she LOVES Prussia, she's a bit (read: a LOT) camera shy.

"Meep... Okay, Nora, truth or dare?"

I looked around confidently. "Truth," I said.

"Who's your biggest fangirl crush?"

... Wow. Is that the best you could do? I looked around in a mixture of 'Lame.' and mock hurt. "Carolyn, we just had an arguement about this. J-A-P-A-N. And plus, with my height, who else could I shoot for?"

I am 5'4. And proud of it. Carolyn is 5'6, Em is 5'7, Chugoku is 5'2 (shortie buddies~!) and Dakota is 5'7.

Carolyn shrugged. I suddenly grinned. "We all know who yours is- Prussia!" I threw a piece of popcorn at her. "And Dakota's is... Russia!" I threw a piece of popcorn at her, too. "And... America! And... China!" I said, throwing pieces of popcorn at Em and Chugoku in turn.

This started world war III- popcorn style.

We were all shouting the name of the fangirl crush of our target as we threw the popcorn. Pretty soon shouts of "Russia!" and "China" were the most common, seeing as how Carolyn, Em, and I had teamed up against Chugoku and Dakota.

"Japan!" Dakota cried, and a their last piece of popcorn zoomed past my head at like a million miles per second. I swear that thing could've taken my head off.

I threw out my most obnoxious 'America' laugh. "Hahahahaha! Dudes, being the hero, I declare this popcorn war won by me and my totally righteous homies, Em and Carolyn!"

Em smacked me lightly. "B****, only I do America imitations," she said, and then repeated everything I had just said, but switching 'Em' to 'Nora'.

"Well then," I mumbled.

"Yeah... We probably need to clean this up..." Carolyn said.

Dakota, Em, and I groaned. Chugoku stayed silent, like she usually does, and Carolyn just looked at us like, "Sorry."

I swear, Dakota is bipolar. At first she was all, "Ugh why do we have to clean up I hate cleaning" and then she is picking up the popcorn in handfuls and throwing it at Em and Chugoku. Em replied to this with a lot of swearing and then scooped up her own popcorn and threw it back. Chugoku brushed the popcorn off of her shoulders and resumed picking up popcorn.

Ah, war. Isn't it fun?

Carolyn and Chugoku were the the only ones actually cleaning. I picked up a few pieces, but I was more focused on the aftershock of WW III: popcorn style.

After we had finished cleaning, it was really late, so we decided to settle into our respective sleeping bags and watch a movie because we weren't really sleepy but we were to lazy to do anything else.

We voted to see who would get up to pick out a movie. My luck must've said, "Screw you," though, after the popcorn war, because I was voted up.

"Gee, thanks..." I muttered as I walked over to the cabinet holding all of Carolyn's movies. I scrolled down until my eyes came to rest on Hetalia: Paint it white. It seemed to almost... shimmer. I shrugged and popped it into the DVD player.

Now, when I'm at a friend's house for a sleepover, I will not fall asleep. Unless I watch a movie. Then I only last about ten minutes, twenty at best. Please don't ask why, I really wish I knew.

I lasted about to the part where they were talking to Tony. "WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN SPEAKING IN ENGLISH THIS ENTIRE TIME?!" England demanded.

"Because I don't do dub," Tony replied simply. "Okay..."

Yep. I was out in three, two, one, snooze...

*** Did anyone get this hetalia reference?**


	2. Chapter 2

No one's pov

Eighteen years ago...

January 15th

_Whoosh._

Every single country felt it. That surge of... something... through their hearts. They all knew what it meant: There was a new country. Somewhere.

Everyone searched, but no new country was ever found.

Februaury 11th

Japan awoke on his birthday to feel that surge through his heart. There was a new country? And on his birthday... whoever the new country was, they shared his birthday, and he instantly felt a feeling of protection for them (**A/N- Think how Switzerland feels brotherly towards Liechtenstein).**

Again, everyone searched, but no new country was found.

July 1st

Canada woke up on his birthday, feeling hopeful. "Maybe since it's my birthday, nobody will forget me today..." He thought aloud.

"Who are you?" Asked Kumicheerio.

Canada sighed. "Maybe n- gah!" He yelped (well more like said because his normal voice is a whisper) as he felt the _woosh_... but it surprised him and made him topple out of his bed.

"Another country?"

But... no country was found.

July 4th

"WOO HOO! IT'S THE HERO'S BIRTHD- WHOA!" America staggered backwards as he felt the surge... again. _Four times in six months? _He thought. _Dude, that's like really weird!_

Then another thought occurred to him. Since the country was born on his birthday... They must be destined to be his sidekick!

"BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!"

Yep, not really. You can probably guess by now that they didn't find the new country.

November 19

I'm not even going to bother. Whoosh, there was a new country, no one found it. Woo.

~Present day~

Another world meeting where nothing got done. What a waste of time. The allies and the axis were all walking together, about to go their sepparate ways, when-

_Whoosh_

Everyone felt the surge they hadn't felt in years. Then there was a flash of bright light.

Dakota's pov

My eyes snapped opened, and I sat up and yawned. Another beautiful morning, clear blue skies, lovely park setting... Wait, what?! I looked down at my hands. "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" I whispered. Everything was anime.

"Bloody h***!" I heard a British accent say. "Are you alright?!" I looked up with a neutral look on my face. Green eyes, bushy brows, blonde hair... I know this guy.

"OHMYGOSH!" I screamed, running forward and somehow managing to get all eight of them up in a group hug.

"OHMYGOSHITSIGGYANDAMERICAANDFRANCEALTHOUGHHE'SAPE RVERTSOIDON'TREALLYLIKEYOUANDCHINAANDJAPANANDITALY ANDGERMANYAND... RUSSIA! EEEE!"  
I turned to the tall nation and glomped him.

We're gonna have so much fun.

Carolyn's pov

"RUSSIA!" I woke up to the sound of Dakota screaming her head off. I looked around quickly, my logical side kicking into action. I tend to do that a lot. I observed:  
1. Nora, Em, and Chugoku were slowly waking up.  
2. We were in a park.  
3. The park was anime.  
4. The main eight Hetalia nations were staring at us with facial expressions something along the lines of, 'wtf'.  
5. With the exception of Russia, who was currently being glomped by Dakota.  
6. Prussia wasn't here. l:L

Em sat up and opened her eyes slowly. "Who the f*** woke me up?" Then she realized that where we where, and her eyes drifted over to America. "Sidekick..." She whispered dreamily.

This would not end well. "Em! Snap out of it! Em! Emmabelle!"

Oh, that snapped her out of it all right.

She stood up over me, clenching her fists. "WHAT THE F*** DID YOU JUST CALL ME, B****."

I cowered and hid behind a random shield that... sorta appeared outta nowhere. "M-meep..." I gulped.

Chugoku woke up about then, and being the calmest out of all of us, she pieced together what was happening with no reaction. At least it looked like it. She sat there unmoving, and I looked closer at her face. Little beads of sweat had broken out on her forehead from the effort of not running over to China and going into extreme-fanfirl-crazy mode. I hoped her shyness would keep her at bay. "No-! Not you too, Chugo... Adri! Snap out of it!"

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

Oh, joy. Nora had woken up.

My pov

Y'know how I said my voice doesn't get much louder than a quiet yell?

Well, that's only if I haven't been woken up early in the morning, I haven't found myself in a park instead of my sleeping bag, haven't not had coffee, and haven't been magically turned into anime.

Guess what, guys. All of the above just happened.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" I screamed, causing a few birds to fly out of their trees. Carolyn looked at me from behind a shield (what?) in a mixture of meep, thank goodness she woke up, and oh crap she woke up. Em glanced over at me from towering over Carolyn, and I guessed that Carolyn had called her Emmabelle. Chugoku looked over at me like I was a crazy person. And I was.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW LOUD YOU GUYS ARE?! IT'S LIKE PROBABLY EIGHT IN THE MORNING, I HAVEN'T HAD MY COFFEE, AND YOU GUYS JUST WOKE ME UP!" I walked over to poor Russia, who was getting squeezed by Dakota. She looked at me and abruptly went from fangirl-hugging him to clutching at him in fear. "GET OFF OF RUSSIA!"

Dakota squeaked and zoomed about ten feet away. Em next.

"EMMABELLE IS YOUR NAME AND IF SHE WANTS TO CALL YOU THAT SHE CAN! IF YOU'RE REALLY THAT UPSET, THEN CRY ME A RIVER, BUILD A BRIDGE, AND GET OVER IT! DON'T GO ALL CRAZY PSYCHO YELLING DEMON ABOUT IT!"

Em just looked at me, no fear on her face. "B**** DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO F***ING DO BECAUSE I DO WHATEVER THE F*** I WANT AND YOU AND YOUR SMART A** ARE NOT GONNA DO S*** ABOUT IT!"

"I WILL TELL WHAT TO DO IF I WANT SO STOP ACTING LIKE YOU'RE THE HERO BECAUSE EVERYONE KNOWS THAT'S AMERICA'S JOB!"

"B**** I WILL DO WHAT I F***ING WANT AND I AM THE D*** SIDEKICK SO GET IT RIGHT!"

"EXACTLY! **YOU'RE THE** **_SIDEKICK!_** SO YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO STAND BY AND LET THE HERO DO ALL THE WORK!"

SHUT THE F*** UP!"

"NO!"

Meh... Em was getting boring. Carolyn's turn.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? YOU KNOW THAT EM WILL START SCREAMING LOUD ENOUGH TO WAKE THE DEAD IF YOU CALL HER EMMABELLE. THIS IS YOUR FAULT."

Carolyn just looked at me. "...Meep."

And now Chugoku. "CHUGO... " I started, then glanced over at Japan. Ohmigosh he's so hot...oopsie. Got off topic. I knew it would be weird to call her Chugoku in front of him, because he knows it means China, and he might wonder why we were calling a girl China, so... yeah.

"ADRI, YOU DON'T SAY MUCH SO I KNOW IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT, BUT I STILL FEEL LIKE YELLING AT YOU. SO THERE."

...And back to Dakota, because I'm pretty sure she started everything. I marched over the ten feet she had put between us. "NO GUMMI BEARS FOR YOU TODAY."

I marched back to the group.

The countries had gone from 'wtf' to a look of sheer terror. My friends all looked like 'oops'. Good.

"Now all of you are going to keep your mouths shut for ten more minutes while I sleep," I said, slipping off my small backpack and laying it on the ground to use as a pillow. "France, don't even think about doing anything perverted to my friends while I'm out." I glared at the blonde nation, who looked surprised. "Uh huh I know what you're like. Goodnight everyone." I lay down with my head on my bag and fell asleep in about ten seconds.

No one's pov

The eight countries looked at the five girls, one of whom was fast asleep, in fear.

America took it upon himself at the moment to say, very loudly, "Whoa! Mental note to self: Do not wake up crazy chick with the rainbow hair!"

Nora rolled over. With her eyes still shut, she mumbled, "Mental. As in thoughts. As in _not talking. _Hmm...I wonder if I should kill you with Russia's pipe or with China's wok...?"

America paled. "Sorry, dudette! No harm done right?" Then he laughed. "'Course, I'm the hero, so you can't hurt me!"

Em walked up to America with a grin and tugged his sleeve. When he looked over at her, she said, "Boy, you better run."

America just looked puzzled.

Nora stood up and walked over to America without opening her eyes. Then, she punched him in the gut, and when he doubled over, she  
flipped him over her shoulder. She yawned and walked back to her spot on the ground, curled up in a ball, and mumbled something about don't wake her up again.

Em laughed obnoxiously before kneeling down beside America to help him up. "I told you to run." She whispered quietly so as to not wake Nora.

England looked over at Chugoku, probably because she seemed the least crazy of the group. "Are you girls alright? "

Chugoku just looked at him, confused. Then she laughed nervously. "Um...Iggy, we're all fine, I think? Why?" England facepalmed at her calling him Iggy. "Enough with that bloody nickname. My name is England! And, you seemed to just have fallen from a bright light.

Chugoku looked at him blankly. "Wha...?"

Germany walked up to them. "Ja. We saw a flash of light, and then you five appeared."

Dakota skipped over to them, dragging Russia behind her. "Nope! We're all fine!" She then turned to the other four girls. "Wait, you're all alright, right?"

They all nodded, except for Nora, who was still asleep.

China walked up to them. "Do you have any idea what happened, aru?"

Dakota giggled. "Not really! Other than the fact that wewereatCarolyn'sforasleepoverandwewerewatchingthi smoviebutwefellasleepa ndthen-!" She was then cut off by Em, who had smacked her in the back of the head. "Talk slower, you d*** idiot."

Germany looked at her, exasperated. "Do you always end your sentences with exclamation marks?"

Dakota giggled again. "Yep!"

Germany sighed. "Wunderbar... Another Italy..."

Em poked Carolyn. "It's been ten minutes. You need to go and wake up Nora now."

Carolyn looked at her, then Chugoku. "Um... No. Chu- I mean, Adri should do it. She's probably the one Nora is least likely to hurt."

Chugoku looked at them, wide eyed. "N-no!" She looked at the rest of them. "Japan should do it, because, you know..."

Japan looked at them in surprise. "Me?"

The four girls clearly weren't going to change their minds, and none of the countries were volunteering either. Japan sighed. "Alright." he  
said, pulling out his katana.

The girls looked at him. "You won't need that." they said in unison. "She definitely won't hurt you."

"Why?"

"Not telling."

"But..."

"Just wake her up."

Japan sighed in defeat and walked over to the sleeping girl. He shook her gently.

Nora sat up and brushed her rainbow hair out of her face, ready to kill whoever had woken her up. Japan put a hand on his katana. Nora then realized it had been him who had woken her up, and the hostile look dropped. "Thanks," she yawned, and walked over to Em. "I'm hungry. Give me food."

"...I don't have anything with me."

"What! But you always have food."

"Not when I sleep! Unlike some weirdo I could name, I don't sleep with a bag."

"Takes a weirdo to know a weirdo. And so you know, I'm not the only one who does that. Carolyn sleeps in her shoes."

"..."

"And you sleep with that..." Em clapped a hand over Nora's mouth. The rest of the girls knew what she was about to say- that Em slept with a small picture of America tucked into her pillow.  
"Hahaha no. You can shut the f*- GROSS!" Em jumped away from Nora, wiping her hand rapidly on her pajama pants.

Everyone looked at her. "B**** licked me!" she said, pointing accusingly at Nora.

Nora just smiled and yawned. "Someone get me some coffee before I fall... back...asle..." She toppled over and Carolyn and Dakota  
caught her.

My pov

I'm such a bipolar weirdo…hehehe. Zzzz.

**Yay! I finally figured out how to post another chapter! Sometimes I can be really stupid... heh...**

**Anyways, TWO REVIEWS! I'M SO HAPPY! -gives you cookies-**

**To anyone who's looked at my profile, you'll notice I have a story on my favorites list, The Taken, by Good Apple Pie. She lost her password and had to make a new account... It's Demented Celery. Tell people to tell people to tell people please! It would mean so much to me and it might get her out of the emo corner!**

**Demented Celery: I'm not in the emo corner.**

**Me: ... Just go with it.**

**KTHXBAI!**

** - derpology **


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy crap guys. I realized I haven't been doing the disclaimer... Oopsie. My bad. ^^'**

**Me: Romano! Get your butt over here!**

**Romano: What the f*** do you want, cagna?**

**Me: Well then. Italy!**

**Italy: Yes, bella?**

**Me: Do the disclaimer!**

**Italy: Okay! derpology doesn't own hetalia or anything else mentioned in this story, just her OCs and the plot~!**

**Me: Yay! Let's go eat pasta!**

**Me and Italy: PASTA~!**

**Now, on with the story~!**

My pov

I woke up in an unfamiliar room on an unfamiliar couch. I turned over to see Carolyn sitting next to me, holding a cup of coffee. "Gimme," I mumbled, grabbing the cup from Carolyn and gulping it down in about five seconds. "Where are we?"

Em plopped down next to me with a plate of waffles. "We're at America's house." I grabbed a waffle and Em glared at me. "What? You have like ten." I munched on the waffle and looked over at Chugoku, who was sitting in an armchair. "Where are the countries?"

"They're over in the kitchen, discussing something. They didn't say what." Chugoku looked at me. "Why?"

"Because I don't think we can call you" I lowered my voice "Chugoku in front of them. It would be weird, you know?" Chugoku glanced at what I guess was the door to the kitchen. "Yeah, I guess. Just call me Adri like you have been, then."

No one's pov with the countries

"So what are we gonna do about these chicks?" America said as soon as the girl with the short red hair and glasses- Em- had left with a stack of waffles. England glared at him. "I believe the term is 'girl'."

America just shrugged and laughed. "Whatever, dude!"

England facepalmed.

"Ohonhonhonhon~ I would be most happy to-"

"No."

Nora then walked into the kitchen. She looked at America. "Do you have any waffles? Or burgers? 'Cuz you always seem to have food with you. And I'm hungry."

"Doesn't your friend have waffles?" America said, unwilling to give up his stash of burgers... wherever he kept them.

"Yes. She has like ten. But she is a selfish meanie pants and won't share."

America gave her a look that said, "I'm a selfish meanie pants and I won't share either."

"Fine. Forget you then," Nora said, glaring at America. She turned to Italy. "Do you have pasta?"

Italy looked extremely happy. "Ve~ Pasta!" He said, pulling a plate of-you guessed it- pasta out of nowhere. "Here you go, bella!" Nora smiled at him. "Grazie," she said.

"Prego!"

Nora walked back out of the kitchen, eating her pasta as she left. The countries had been smiling, but the cheery looks dropped off of their faces as soon as the small eighteen year old left. Except Italy, who seemed oblivious to the situation. "Dudes... Does anyone else think that these are the countries we felt eighteen years ago?" America said.

"I think if they were countries, they would look a lot younger, aru. We don't age as fast as humans" China said.

"I agree... but they did seem to know our real identities before one of us slipped up and told them." England said.

America struggled with the effort of thinking. "Dudes... Maybe... THEY'RE ALIENS!" England clapped a hand over his mouth with a hiss of, "You bloody idiot."

Nora rushed into the kitchen, followed by Carolyn, the girl they had been calling Adri, the hyper blonde that had tackled Russia, and the redhead, Em.

"What about aliens?" Carolyn asked. "Yeah, is Tony here?" Em asked, looking excited.

America lost it at the mention of his alien friend. "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?! HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT US?! AND WHAT KIND OF SALIENS ARE YOU 'CUZ I WANNA KNOW HOW TO TELEPORT WITH A FREAKIN' LIGHT SHOW!"

All of the girls looked at them, then each other. "Should we tell them?" Carolyn asked.

"Yeah..." The rest agreed, except for the blonde. "Tell them what? A guessing game? Ooh! Ooh! I know! Pick me! Pick me!"

The girls facepalmed.

~ANOTHER MAGICAL TIMESKIP 'CUZ I TO LAZY TO TYPE THE EXPLANATION~

"So let me get this straight- you come from an entire different dimension where everything is a lot more detailed, and in that dimension, we're all characters off of an anime… Hetalia?" England asked, looking a bit shocked.

"Yeah- and there are no human representations of countries, just the landmasses, that's it," Nora said. She glanced up from her notebook, which she had somehow pulled out of her bag that was way smaller than it, to look at England. "Stop frowning. I can't draw you if your eyebrows are all scrunched up like that."

England gaped. "You're… drawing me?!" Nora nodded. **(A/N- stalker-y much?)**

"Back in our world, I've drawn all of you except France, cause I don't like you" she glared at said French nation again "Germany, because you're so hard to draw" she scrunched up her face and pointed her pencil at Germany "and England, because I never got around to it. Well, except for now. Here, look." She turned her notebook around to the group. On it was an almost finished drawing of England, with Flying Mint Bunny hovering by his head.

"You can see Flying Mint Bunny too?" England asked. Nora nodded. "We all can."

The rest of the girls nodded their agreement., except for Em. America facepalmed. "Dude, not more crazy people!"

"Have you ever considered that maybe _you're _the crazy people, because you _can't _see them?" Nora shot back.

Em was immediately offended. "B****, do not call America crazy. The hero is too awesome for your s***." She zoomed over to stand by America. "And by the way, Flying Mint Bunny is about as real as a calm Dakota: It's not."

America high-fived Em. "Dudes! My citizen is awesome!" Then his smile dropped. "You _are _American, right?"

"No s***, Sherlock," Em said teasingly, and the smile returned to his face.

"Everyone knows Hondurans are awesomer that Americans…" Carolyn said jokingly, but Em and America missed the sarcasm.

"Dude, what?! But Honduras is like, so depressing! And she's always talking about soccer!" America said.

"Hmm… Really? Honduras hasn't appeared in Hetalia yet, so I guess I don't really know…" Carolyn shrugged.

"Just how many of us have appeared in this Hetalia, da?" Russia asked, a creepy smile on his face.

Dakota glomped him. "So KAWAII!" she squealed. She had been doing this every time Russia had spoken, so everyone was used to it by now.

Chugoku, who hadn't said much, decided to be the one to answer this question. "Well, the Allies and Axises have all appeared, then there's Prussia, Canada, the Baltics, the Nordics, Sealand, Austria, Hungary, Australia, Spain, Cuba, Romano, Grampa Rome, Greece, Netherlands, Belgium, Germania, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Poland, Finland, Sweden, Romania, Seychelles, Belarus, Ukraine, and, umm… Holy Roman Empire…"

Chugoku looked at her friends. "Did I miss any?"

Nora and Carolyn, being the biggest fangirls of the group, looked at her like, 'Really?'

"Umm, yeah…" They replied in unison.

"Well, there's Egypt," Nora said.

"Taiwan." Carolyn nodded. Nora shot her a death glare. "Oh, sorry! I forgot!"

"…Just don't ask." Nora said to the countries, who had question marks over their heads.

"Okay, there's Macau," Carolyn said.

"Hutt River," Nora said.

"Cyprus."

"Hong Kong."

"Bulgaria."

"Wy."

"Seborga."

"Ladonia."

"Kugelmugel."

"Monaco."

"Picardy."

"New Zealand."

"Cameroon."

"South Korea."

"Molossia."

"Vietnam."

Carolyn searched her brain for any more countries, but she couldn't come up with anything else. "Fine. You win."

Nora nodded in satisfaction. "As always." Then, randomly changing the topic, "America, do you have a piano?"

America scratched his head, confused. "A piano…? I think so… dude, why do you need a piano?"

"Music." Nora replied simply. Then her spine stiffened. "Wait, Austria isn't here, is he?!"

America looked even more confused. "Umm… no."

Nora relaxed a little. Then she stood up to go find the piano.

My pov

I walked through the hallways of America's house, searching for the piano. I love music, but my phone was dead and I couldn't listen to anything. And there was no way I would sing in front of the countries.

Normally, I don't care what people think of me, but these were _countries_. Anything I could do, they could do better. Way better. So much better that I would look like an uneducated baboon and get the living dignity embarrassed out of me. I guess I was just nervous of getting judged, you know?

I finally came across a cluttered room with various instruments in it. Shoved in the back corner was a piano.

I ran across the room and petted the piano lovingly. "Aww, poor baby hasn't been played in a while, has she?" I said when I saw the dust that had come up on my hand.

Brushing the rest of the dust off, I opened the lid and sat down on the rickety old bench. It was a good thing I didn't weigh very much.

Placing my fingers on the keys, I wondered which song I should play. "Hey, derpology! What should I play?" I asked, breaking the fourth wall as derpology appeared in front of me.

"Umm… I dunno. Play bad apple." I nodded and started playing as derpology vanished.

"_Nagarateku toki no naka de demo/ kedarusa ga hora guruguru mawatte/ Watashi kara hanereru kokromo/ mienai wa sou shirenai/ jibun kara ugoku koto mo naku/ toki no sukima ni nagasere tzukete/ shiranai wa mawari no koto nado/ Watashi wa Watashi sore dake/ yume miteru?/ nani mo mitenai?/ kataru mo muda na/ jibun no kotoba/ kanashimu nante/ tzukareru dake yo/ nani mo kanjizu/ sugoseba ii no/ tomadou kotoba/ ataerarete mo/ jibun un no kokoro/ tada uwa no sora/ moshi Watashi kara/ ugoku no naraba/ subete kaeru no/ nara kuro ni soru…_"

I stopped singing for a nanosecond, mainly because I didn't know the rest of the words… In Japanese, at least. Then I started singing again, in Italian this time.

"_Se un domani ci sara/ forse ce la passo far/ ci sara un posto per me/ nella nera oscurita/ Non so cosa ora provar/ esser triste oppure no?/ non so costa dire ormai/ di me stessa nulla so/ solo un'altro passo e/ tutto cio che ho fatto non/ sara stato inutile/ non capisco il perche…"_

I paused for another nanosecond. My knowledge of the Italian version stopped here. Oh well. Now…German, French, or English? …German.

"_Konnte ich ne' andre sein/ war' ich sicher nicht allein/ un dreh' ich mich zum schein/ hullt er mich letztendlich ein…"_

Instrumental break! Yay!

"_Meme au beau milieu du/ temps qui s'ecoule/ tu ne peux voir en mes yeux la…"_

And… pausing for another nanosecond. I really don't like singing in French. I'm not prejudiced against French people, it's only the nation himself I dislike, but it's. So. Hard. To pronounce the words. I guess it's English time, then! Yay for awesome language!

"_Till slowly I forget/ and my heart starts vanishing/ and suddenly I see/ that I can't break free/ I'm/ slipping through the cracks/ of a dark eternity/ with nothing but my pain/ and the paralyzing agony/ to tell me who I am/ who I was/ uncertainty/ enveloping my mind/ till I can't break free/ and/ maybe it's a dream/ maybe nothing else is real/ kataru mo muda na/ jibun no kotoba/ so I'm tired of all the pain/ of the misery inside/ and I wish that I could live/ feeling nothing but the night/ if I make another move/ there'll be no more turning back/ because everything will change/ and it all will fade to black…"_

Oh boy. Here comes the key change.

"_Ugoku no naraba/ ugoku no naraba/ subete kowasu wa/ subete kowasu wa/  
Kanashimu naraba/ kanashimu naraba/ Watashi no kokoro shiroku kawareru?/ Anata no koto mo/ Watashi no koto mo/ subete no koto mo/ mada shiranai no/ omoi mabuta wo/ aketa no naraba/ subete kowasu no/ nara kuro ni nare…"_

I heard applause coming from behind me. _Ohflipohflipohflip, _I thought as I whirled around, causing the bench to groan in protest.

SHUT UP BENCH**.** NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR YOUR OPINION.

"Dude that was awesome!" America shouted.

"You have such a bello voice, bella!" Italy said, hugging me.

The other countries started saying the same thing, pretty voice, good job, etc. On the outside, my look said, "I know I'm awesome thanks for noticing" but in my head, little chibi- Noras were zooming all over the place. The super hyper chibi-aspect of me was zooming all over the place, creating a rainbow as she screamed at the top of her lungs. The calm, shy chibi-aspect was blushing and smiling, trying to hide behind her hair. The rude, loud chibi-aspect was yelling, "F*** YEAH! I'M AWESOME, B****!" The Japan fangirl chibi-aspect waited for Japan to say something, and when he nodded and said, "Hai.", she joined the super hyper chibi-aspect in zooming around like crazy. The Christian chibi-aspect was super happy, singing a church hymn.

"Thanks, guys!" I said cheerfully, trying to hide the fact that fireworks were exploding in my stomach. "Now… excuse me."

I ran to the bathroom, where I threw up rainbows and sparkles of happiness.

**Yay! Two chappies in one day~ I'm so happy~**

**Anyways, thanks to all my awesome readers who somehow like this crap! -gives you more cookies-**

**Em: Do you ever run out of cookies?**

**Me: Nevah~! -gives cookies-**

**Nora: -noms on cookies- I'm not complaining.**

**Me: -hugs- Yay!**

**And a tip to all my fellow writers: Don't. Type. In different. Languages. **

**So... many... red... lines...**

**KTHXBAI**

** - derpology**


	4. Author's note

**Hey, guys! **

**So I was reading over my chapter and realized it was awful… I'm sowwy. :( **

**I wanted a lot more, and I mean a LOT more stuff to happen in the first chapter, and Em was extremely OOC. So I'm in the process of redoing that… And I'm visiting my grandparents' this weekend. They don't have a computer or cell phone reception or nothin'. So if you're Christian, pray for me, if not… Sincerely hope that I don't die of boredom. **

**Love you guys! But not stalkery… because that would be weird. 0_0**


	5. Another author's note

**Hey guys, derpology here. I might not be updating for a while because we just found out my Sammy dog has cancer. He was **_**my **_**dog, as in he's the reason we adopted him, and we've had him since I was six. I've already been through the losing-a-dog thing, my dog Rosie was hit by a car a few years ago, and the experience was awful. Please pray that he survives, I really, **_**really **_**love him so much. I'm crying as I write this, and I'm just…. I …**

**Please pray. Even if you're not Christian, please pray.**

**-derpology**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so you know how I said I wasn't going to write anymore chapters for a bit because my dog has cancer? Well... YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. Here you all are, people I don't even know, supporting me and helping me. Guess what my actual friends said?**

**"Oh WOW. Your dog has cancer. Just so you know, I've lost two dogs to cancer but do you see me crying over it?"**

**"There are people with WAY worse problems than you. For example, I'm single. And another example, his ****_sister _****has cancer, but do you see him falling apart over it?"**

**"I don't do sympathy."**

**I have really awful friends. I actually only had one friend that I knew not just off the internet that was being supportive, she even gave me a bible verse (yes you. You know who you are. I'm talking to you. -points like Uncle Sam-) And I am so grateful to her, to all of you. So I am going to try and write a chapter... Because most of my friends may be jerks but they were right when they said that there are people with worse problems than me. If it sucks, you know why.**

**Moving on~**

**I'm going to start answering reviews!**

**Ouch- Thank you. It means a lot.**

**Italia Forevah- Thank you too!**

**K den well- No, my friend, YOU are amazing. My story just sucks. And I am definitely going to include Canada, how could anyone forget him when he's so adorable? ^u^ But, ah... There will be no yaoi pairings in this story. Sorry. :/**

**Em: Yeah, b****, America is mine. -glares at Canada-**

**derpology: Em! Get out of the author's note!**

**Em: -leaves author's note with a lot of swearing-**

**And I want to explain my OC's for you, in case any of you are confused over their personalities/ looks... because I keep going OOC...**

**Nora- She has rainbow colored hair that goes all over the place and stops about halfway down her back, light blue eyes, and she is 5'4. She also has a bag that has a picture of Italy on it that she can somehow fit everything in. It's not that big. She acts like she's strong willed on the outside, when inside she's very emotionally weak and shy. She also has a weird sense that if she does things like sing, play the piano, or talk in another language, etc, then she will sound awful/mess up/or something and get judged. Her adoptive parents are alcoholics, and they abused her and still abuse her little brother, and her older brother was killed by a gang.**

**Carolyn- She has just below shoulder length hair about the color of Romano's, just a shade lighter, kind of dark-chocolate colored eyes that grow lighter or darker depending on what mood she's in, glasses, and is 5'6. She's quiet at first when you meet her, and still is kinda quiet after you've known her for a while, and loves drawing. Whenever she can't think of anything to say, she says meep. She and Nora are the closest out of the group, because they went to a Christian orphanage together but were separated. Eventually they all met again in kindergarten. She also loves listening to music, and is very modest. She's so modest it kills me. And Nora.**

**Dakota- She has blonde hair the same length as Nora's, only it never gets tangled and is as straight as an arrow. She has really bright blue eyes and because of her obsession with Russia, she wears a sunflower necklace around her neck, and she's 5'7. She is always very happy and hyper because when her adoptive parents died, she vowed to always be strong for others and never appear sad. Because her adoptive parents died, though, her mind sort of cracked. She's not crazy, you know... just... cracked. She also hates Belarus. With a passion. And she's probably going to kill her.**

**... Jk, Jk. xD**

**Dakota: -throws knife away- Maaaaaan...**

**derpology: ^ ^'**

**Em- She has fiery shoulder length red hair that is kind of wavy, and violet eyes like Russia's. She wears glasses. She's like the female version of America, and a vocabulary list that is ****_very _****long and in ****_several _****different languages that would make a ****_very_**** proud Romano. She is 5'7. At first she seems loud and rude, and she is still loud and rude once you get to know her, but she is very protective of all her friends, especially Chugoku. They went to the same orphanage but were never adopted because Em would act like a brat so no one would want her and she would hide Chugoku away whenever people wanting to adopt came. They're a lot like sisters, they're so close. (No, one of them is not secretly gay.) **

**Chugoku/Adrianna/Adri- She is very quiet and nervous around new people. Think Fluttershy from my little pony. She has just below the shoulder length chestnut colored hair, and really big, watery, light blue eyes with dark blue around the edges. She is 5'2 and loves wearing the color blue. (Heehee- I rhymed- ^ ^) Her and Em live in an apartment together because the orphanage sent them off with some money at eighteen. Chugoku is very mature, but can loosen up a bit once you know her really well.**

**... I'll explain more as to why they're all orphans/ adopted later.**

**derpology: HEY AMERICA!**

**America: YO!**

**derpology: DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**America: OKAY! derpology doesn't own hetalia or anything else mentioned, just her OCs and the plot line.**

**Em: B**** does not own me.**

**derpology: GET OUT OF THE AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

**Em: -leaves with America-**

I walked back to the instrument room where everyone else was. I looked at America. "Why do you have so many instruments in here?"

America laughed. "The hero has to have plenty of instruments for his action music!" he said at the same time Em said, "Because he is just that awesome." I shrugged and picked up a trumpet.

Then I looked at it more closely. Wiping off the dust, I looked near the valves for that scratch... No way. I flipped it so that the mouthpiece was facing outwards, then looked at the horn. Yep... there was the tiny, cheesy duct tape bow I had put on it... So this must be...

"ARNOLD!" I yelled, hugging the trumpet to my chest and jumping up and down. "Carolyn, it's ARNOLD!" I held it out for her to see. "See, here's the scratch, that one dent, and the bow!"

Carolyn looked over at America. "Why do you have Nora's trumpet?" she asked.

"Uh... um..." America looked perplexed. "Well, it was a really long time ago... Lemme try and remember... Oh yeah! I was walking at Japan's place, and I wasn't really watching where I was going, and I ended up in this place... whatchamacallit... a grove! Yeah! Of cherry trees! And then there was this clearing, and there was that" he pointed to the trumpet "a teddy bear, and a piece of fabric."

"Do you still have them?" I asked, my curiosity growing.

"Hahaha! Of course! The hero never throws away anything!"

"Go and get them, please." I said, and America left. Em dutifully followed after him like the devoted fangirl she was.

A few minutes later they returned, and America had previously mentioned items in his arms. He handed the piece of fabric to me, but Em quickly grabbed the bear so I couldn't see it.

Something about the fabric looked familiar... I held it up to the light. That pattern. I've seen it somewhere. Black, blue, and red...

_'Kuroi, ao, and aka,'_ Flashed across my mind. "What?" I heard the others say and realized I had said it out loud. "Um, nothing. I said nothing." I said, still thinking...

Then it hit me. "That's it!" I gasped, looking at my friends. "Guys, do you remember when the hetalia manga first came out, and we were so obsessed that we tried making up our own countries, and we even made flags?! This is my flag! Ohmigoshit'smyflag! HOLY FUDGE IT'S MY FLAG. AND WE'RE IN HETALIA, WHERE COUNTRIES ARE PEOPLE. Does anyone else think...?" I trailed off as realization clicked on my friends' faces.

"That you're a country?" England asked, and I nodded. "Actually, love, you all are."

Our jaws hit the floor, literally now seeing as how we were in an anime.

"I'm terribly sorry, we've been meaning to discuss it with you, but we weren't quite sure. This seems to be proof enough, but if you don't mind my asking, when are your birthdays?"

Carolyn went first, seeing as how she was the oldest. "January 15, 1995," She said. "We were all born the same year."

Age wise, it was my turn. But I hesitated. Em noticed this, and being the absolute most wonderful best friend ever, decided to answer for me. "Nora's birthday is the same as Japan's! February 11! This means they're soooooouul mates!" She held me in a hug. "Isn't it _adorable_?"

I pushed her off of me, glad I was a really good actress or else my face would be fifteen different shades of red. "Geez, Em, maybe the whole transported-into-hetalia-thing traumatized you or something, because hello." I waved my hand in front of her face, then nodded at Japan. "He's a flippin' country. Oh, well... I guess I am too, but he's still like a bajillion years older than me."

I looked at Chugoku. "Your turn, Ch- Adri." Goodness, I have really got to get used to this Adrianna thing. In my defense, though, we've been calling her Chugoku for about six years. It's kind of hard to adjust.

"July 1," she said softly.

"Hey, that's Canada's birthday!" America said (read: yelled).

"July 4!" Em said, doing a fist pump.

"Hey, that's MY birthday!" America said (read: yelled).

Em looked at him. "It's mine too, duh. And besides, the hero and his sidekick have to be born on the same day so that they get f***ing awesome mind communication skills!"

"YEAH!" They shouted, and high-fived.

"My birthday's November 19!" Dakota said, bouncing up and down.

"How old are all of you?" asked England.

"Eighteen," I said.

England frowned. With his eyebrows, it looked like there was a caterpillar just chillin' on his face. "That doesn't make much sense..." He murmured. "It's very clear that you are the countries that were never found, but..."

Em held up a hand. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold the phone here. Countries that were never found? What the f*** are you talking about?"

England scowled, muttering something like 'such an improper young lady' or something like that. "Well, whenever there is a new country, all of us can sense it. Eighteen years ago, on each of your birthdays, we could sense a new country."

"Yeah, it was all like, "_whoosh_"!" America said, swinging his arm forward and making a windy sound.

England rolled his eyes before continuing. "Just once it might have been a coincidence. But here you all are, with the same birthdays as those countries, and having arrived just as mysteriously as the countries vanished eighteen years ago. The only thing that doesn't add up is that being countries, you all would have aged much slower. In fact, eighteen years, that's about a... not quite even a year for a country."

I shrugged. "Maybe it's because we were in the normal world, or whatever it is now because to you guys, _this _is the normal world, or, uh... whatever. The point is since there are no human personifications of countries in our world, we wouldn't be _able _to age as slowly because technically we were just normal humans... If that makes any sense at all. Sumimasen, watashi no rojikku wa hontōni kimyōna koto ga dekimasu."

Everyone stared at me. "N-nani?" I asked, panicking. Had I said something? What did I do? They weren't gonna judge me, right?!

They all started talking, but it was like they were speaking another language. I laughed nervously. "Um, Eigo chodai."

Japan spoke up. "Karera wa Eigo o hanashite iru. Anata wa watashinohaha kokugo, Nihongo o hanashite iru."

"Um, nani? Ie watashi wa nai ndakedo... I think..."

Em punched me lightly in the shoulder. "What the f*** was that?"

I looked at her. "I should ask you, what the fudge was _that_?"

"Heh heh, no. You were speaking Chinese."

"Nora-san was speaking my language..." Japan said.

Em waved her hand. "They're both Asian. I-"

"Em, I wasn't speaking Japanese. I'm pretty sure I would realize if I randomly switched to another language, and I would absolutely _refrain _from doing that in public, especially here of all places."

Em rolled her eyes. "Get over your fears, one. And two, you just did. So get used it."

I wasn't sure. I have this huge fear of getting judged, and the only reason I said 'Grazie' that one time to Italy was because he had just given me pasta, and being around such Italian-ey Italians makes you want to explode in rainbows, pasta, and Italiano and I wasn't really watching myself. I mean, starting to say grazie and then switching to thanks makes you sound like you're saying, "Grr. Thanks." which doesn't really sound grateful at all!

"Nora-san, you were speaking Japanese."

I trusted Japan, so I guess I really had been speaking Japanese.

I was speaking Japanese. Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudge.

Panic bubbled up inside me. If I was randomly switching into Japanese, then what if I mispronounced a word of slipped up or something?! Japan would think I'm just some weirdo who thinks she can speak Japanese but actually epically fails at it... Crap. Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap.

"Nora, are you alright?" Chugoku asked. "You look like you did when you found out we had a pop quiz in math in Thornton's class back in high school..."

"I remember that! D***, that was f***ing hilarious!" Em said. Then she stood next to Chugoku and tilted her head. "Yeah, she does."

"Nora?" Chugoku asked.

"Hahahaha no. We've just been transported into an anime, I found out we're countries, and I keep speaking in Japanese. Anata wa watashi wa daijōbuda to omoimasu ka?!" I stopped. I had noticed the change in my voice this time. My shoulders drooped. "Watashi wa futatabi sore o shite imasu?" I asked softly.

"Hai."

"Watashi wa shibarakunoaida jibun de suwatte iku hitsuyō ga aru koto o karera ni tsutaeru koto ga dekimasu?"

Japan nodded, and I left the room.

I walked around until I found the door, then walked around some more outside until I found some good climbing trees. I find it easier to think while suspended above the ground on a branch, strange as it seems.

I sat on the branch, dangling my feet over the edge. I know English, but it had sounded like a completely different language. I just needed to try harder, then I would be able to speak in it again.

I looked over at the tree. _Tree, _I thought. _Tre_-_e._ I could do this.

"Tsuri," I said, and facepalmed. "Whyyyyyyy."

Wait a second. "Why?"

"Tree," I said, and smiled. "Tree!" English. I had never been so happy to speak the Queen's English. I would not switch into Japanese. I would focus really hard on English, and I wouldn't speak Japanese.

Wow, that was easy.

"NORA! WHERE THE F*** ARE YO- D***! WHY ARE YOU UP IN A TALL A** TREE?!" I heard. Em had clearly missed the whole "by myself" thing.

Actually, they all had. The countries and my friends were all gathered around the base of the tree. "Hi guyz," I called. "I figured out how to stop switching into Japanese."

"Well no s***, Sherlock," Em said as she began climbing. Soon she was up beside me. "B****, I hauled my a** up here to get you down, so get down." She said, crossing her arms and huffing. "Oh, and this..."

Em shoved the teddy bear that I'd completely forgotten about in my face. "Hey Nora, remember this?"

I took it from her and looked at it. Then I looked down at the ground where America was. "Whatthefudge. AmericawhydoyouhaveCroco."

"Craw-koh?" America said, pronouncing her name. "What's a craw-koh?"

I held out the worn out teddy bear. She used to be white, but her fur had faded to a, well... not white. She was wearing a brown dress and there was a small hole in her neck. "Not what's a Croco, who's a Croco. This is Croco. Are you stalking me of something? Because last I checked, she was at my house in T... a place."

"Whoa, I told you, I found it eighteen years ago with that flag!" then he snickered. "Croco?"

"What? I was three..." I mumbled, squeezing her defensively. "At least I didn't name her some weird kid name like Fluffy or Candy Pie..."

"Okay. I gave you the d*** bear. Can we get down now?" Em asked.

I shrugged. "Hey Em... Wanna jump?" I asked, smiling deviously. We were about twenty feet in the air, but we were in an anime. And besides, China had jumped off of that cliff and survived, hadn't he?

Then I thought of something. I whispered in Em's ear, and she grinned. We both stood on the branch and looked down at the ground. "Ready?" Em asked. I pulled my hair back like China's and then nodded. "Okay. Let's do this this."

Adopting her "America voice", Em laughed obnoxiously. "Ahahahahaha! China, I choose you!"

I jumped of the branch, pulling a wok and ladle out of nowhere as I did so. I ran towards Carolyn, who caught on quickly. I pretended to knock her over the head with the wok. Then I turned to Chugoku, and did the same. Now Dakota.

She pulled a white flag out of nowhere and started waving it frantically around her head, babbling something along the lines of "Please don't hurt me I'll do anything!"

Then we all burst into song. "Listen as I tell you what Hell would be-/To begin with all the cooks would be British/The police would all be German/And the engineering would fall to the French/Your lover would unfortunately be Swiss/And all bankers would be from~ Italy!/"

My friends and I collapsed in a giggling heap. The countries looked at us. The expressions on their faces were hilarious, and that just made us laugh even harder.

"That's... almost exactly as it happened!" England exclaimed in shock. "How...?"

I composed myself enough to answer his question. "Remember how you're all in an anime?"

"Yeah, we've got all of your funniest moments on DVD." Em added.

We did a five-way glance, which trust me, is no easy feat. Then, in unison, we said, "Well, Japan digs my sexy cat ears."

We lost it again. When we straightened up again, Japan looked a bit embarrassed.

I immediately felt bad. Em, on the other hand, felt devious.

"Oh, we got WAY worse s*** than that," she said, grinning. "The olympics."

Third person pov

Nora screamed and covered her eyes and ears. "No! Virgin mind! Oh gosh VIRGIN MIND! Carolyn!" she wailed.

Carolyn, Chugoku, and Dakota all gathered around Nora in a sort of group hug, stroking her face and repeating, like a chant, "Calm. Calm. Calm."

"It's okay, just think good thoughts!" Chugoku soothed. "Cherry blossoms, maple syrup, Harry Potter, yellow smiley faces..."

"Sunflowers and oladushkies!"

"Um... church camp. Home. Rainbows. Clear skies, summer vacation, meditation?"

"Calm." They stopped stroking her face and rocked her back and forth. She looked a bit less like an insane lunatic as she closed her eyes and muttered under her breath, "CherryblossomsmaplesyrupHarryPotteryellowsmileyfa cessunflowerswhateveranoladushkiischurchcamphomera inbowsclearskies- summervacationmeditation..."

All of the countries looked supremely embarrassed now, except for France. Then they turned to Nora with question marks over their heads.

"Nora is trying to stay AWAY from dirty influences like Em," Chugoku said quietly. "It's weird, but it helps make the bad thoughts go away."

Chugoku, Dakota, Carolyn, and Nora all glared at Em, who shrugged. "What? I am proud of my mind." She turned to France. "And by the way, you are f***ing sexy."

France began that perverted smile and laugh, but Em waved her hand. "Don't get any ideas, I'm with this guy." She jerked her thumb towards America. "I was merely stating fact."

Nora looked betrayed. "Emmabelle Nicole Anderson. France is a perverted frog who will rape you in your sleep." She said. "And you're calling him sexy. Did you maybe think that was a bad idea, just the slightest bit?"

Em clenched her fists. "B**** DO NOT F***ING CALL ME THAT D*-" (this sentence has been removed for extreme language).

The point is, she swore. A lot. When she finished ranting, she stormed off.

France pouted in Nora's direction. "Why would you think such a noble man of amour would-"

Nora cut him off with a glare. "Don't talk to me. I don't like you."

"When Nora hates someone, it's bad..." Chugoku said, but no one heard her.

My pov

I love everyone in the world. Except for five people:

(In order from most hated to meh I don't hate you _that _much...)

1. Taiwan (Hetalia)

2. Adolf Hitler

3. France (Hetalia)

4. The leader of North Korea (for obvious reasons)

5. Barrack Obama

I don't care if my friends think he's just a misunderstood romantic guy, I think he's a perv. And when you grew up in the ghetto like I did, you know they're nothing but bad news.

**So, yeah...**

**Alright, the Japanese (most of it) it google translated. Don't trust the Japanese.**

**Ahahahahaha... My computer says there's no such thing as google.**

**Anyways, translations~**

**Kuroi, ao, and aka- Black, blue and red**

**Sumimasen,** **watashi no rojikku wa hontōni kimyōna koto ga dekimasu- I'm sorry, my logic is weird **

**Nani- What**

**Um, Eigo chodai- Um, English please**

**Karera wa Eigo o hanashite iru. Anata wa watashinohaha kokugo, Nihongo o hanashite iru- They are speaking English. You are speaking my native language, Japanese.**

**Um, nani? Ie watashi wa nai ndakedo...- Um, what? No I'm not...**

**Anata wa watashi wa daijōbuda to omoimasu ka?!- Do you _think _I'm alright?!**

**Watashi wa futatabi sore o shite imasu- Am I doing it again?**

**Hai- yes**

**Watashi wa shibarakunoaida jibun de suwatte iku hitsuyō ga aru koto o karera ni tsutaeru koto ga dekimasu- I forget exactly what it said, and when I tried translating it it said something about sitting in between trunks... but it was something along the lines of, "Can you tell them I need to spend some time by myself?"**

**Tsuri- tree**

**Okay, if you haven't guessed by now why they were orphans, it's because they literally had no parents. They were countries before a person goofed up on a spell (you'll never guess who it was -w-) and sent them to our world. And since there are no human personifications of countries here (sadness :'( ), they were just normal humans.**

**So, Nora grew up in the ghetto. That's where she got her epic fighting skills. Before her older brother died, he was really protective of her and taught how to fight so that she could fend for herself when he wasn't there.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Well, we found out about my dog... Evidently his cancer makes it hurt for him to walk, and it's slowly blocking off his butt, so he won't be able to use the bathroom, so my parents decided to put him to sleep... this week. Surprisingly, my friends were much more sympathetic this time (evidently it's not as important when you find out your dog has cancer, it just matters when you know he's about to die in a few days), and my one friend who was sympathetic through the start was more supportive than ever. And of course you guys are the most absolute wonderful people in the world, so I'm going to try and keep writing.  
**

**the epic me8872- Thanks. ^ ^ It makes me so happy when people say they like my (awful) story!**

Em's pov

I was mad. So mad I had that little red cross thingamajig beside my head and a red face. I'm also pretty sure that there was steam coming out of my nose.

B**** should not have called me that.

She knows I hate it.

...But... In her defense... she doesn't know... Only Chugoku knows why I hate my name.

When we were in an orphanage together, I was weak and shy. I would get picked on so bad, even beat up once.

Emmabelle. Emmabelle. Emmabelle.

Everyone had chanted that, mocking me as I got the lights beaten out of me. The girl doing so had thought I was a freak because of my purple eyes. I stood up for myself for once, and I even gave her a black eye, but she won. Her nails were so sharp. I still have five little crescent- shaped scars on the back of by left shoulder.

~Flashback~

"Look at the little freak. Better hide before she gets you."

"What kind of demon child has purple eyes, anyways?"

I held my book to my chest and stared at the ground, walking faster.

"Hey, freak!"

I gritted my teeth and kept walking. How long was the stupid hallway, anyways?

"Hey! Don't ignore me, you little b****!"

The word rang in my ears. I knew what the word meant, but it was the first time someone had ever called me that... I could feel the anger boiling up inside of me. Adrianna had told me to ignore them, but it was so hard.

"B****!" I screamed back, and she pulled me by my hair. I felt tears spring up in my eyes. I punched her in her ugly, sneering face.

Arms held me back while the girl hit me, scratched me, yanked my hair so hard she nearly ripped it out...

"Emmabelle, Emmabelle, Emmabelle the demon child!"

"EMMABELLE!" I heard over the crowd that was taunting me. Soft, familiar hands reached out for my arm and led me away. Adrianna.

The girl reached for my shoulder, and Adrianna jerked me away. But not before she could sink her nails into my skin.

Later, in the room Adrianna and I shared, she held me while I sobbed. I had a black eye and several bruises on my arms, plus my bleeding shoulder.

"Why do I...? Why do they...? Why can't I have regular eyes?!"

I was pretty sure the good guys always won.

But then again, I wasn't the good guy. I was a freak.

~End flashback~

...I was only eight. The girl was at least fourteen. I would go to the adults, but all of the girl's friends, of course, lied through their teeth sticking up for her.

I realized that the only way to get anything done was to come back at them, with force.

I taught myself to fight.

I taught myself to be tough.

I taught myself to swear. ...Bring it, Romano. I will beat your a**.

When I got out of that orphanage at eighteen, I couldn't have been happier. My best friend was with me, I was going to get a job, go to college... And the people. The people. They were so different than the rest of the children I grew up around, the exact opposite. They thought my eyes were gorgeous and someone once even told me I looked like I had sparkling amethysts for eyes... I had never felt so accepted by anyone else except Chugoku, Dakota, Nora, and Carolyn... They were literally my only friends. That soon changed, though, the farther away from that orphanage I got the bigger my social life grew. What can I say? I am one f***ing awesome b****.

But even with friends... the scars of the past were still there. Literally.

I subconsciously reached up to the back of my left shoulder, tugging my sleeve down slightly to run my hands over the scars that were so close together it was like a wave.

It's... hard being strong all the time. Being the one who is always ready with a sharp comeback, the one who always looks perfect, the one who always brings others out of their moods, the one who never... cries. I felt moisture in my eyes and was surprised to find that that was exactly what I was doing.

... I haven't cried since I was thirteen. D*** it.

But, while I'm crying, I should make the most of it, right (my lame-a** excuse to bawl like a little girl.)?

I leaned against the wall and sank to the floor, my shoulders shaking while I sobbed. I made sure I was crying silently, though. I did not need the countries (coughAMERICAcough) finding me having a tantrum like a baby.

I felt myself being pulled into a hug, the familiar scent of vanilla surrounding me. Chugoku.

Chugoku's pov

...Oh, dear...

Em looked mad as she stormed off, but I had known her the longest. So while everyone else saw a very ticked Em, I could see in her eyes that she looked... broken. We were like sisters, I knew she needed someone (probably me).

I tugged Nora's sleeve. She turned her head towards me, but kept her eyes trained on the retreating Em. "Nora," I said. She still didn't look at me. "Nora," I said, a bit more urgently this time. Her bright blue eyes met mine. "We need to follow her."

Nora laughed shortly and humorlessly. "What, and get yelled at? You know her, (Ch-) Adri, when she's like this, it's best to just let her cool off."

"No, we need to follow her." I insisted. My eyes shifted. If I told them, would Em ever forgive me? No... Better let her tell them herself. "There's a reason why she doesn't like being called Emmabelle..."

Nora arched her eyebrows. "Why?"

I shook my head. "She needs to tell you herself." We slowly stood up and headed off in the direction Em was headed. When the countries made to follow us, I tried speaking up. "We need to go alone,"

No one heard me but Nora. Thank goodness for her sensitive ears. "Hey, guys, this is a girl thing." Nora stated bluntly, and they stopped. "Be back in a sec."

We walked into America's house. I could hear a faint sniffling coming from the hallway. I gestured to the others. "This way," I said quietly. We followed the noise until we came across Em. Sitting in the middle of the floor. Crying.

Oh my goodness, this is worse than I thought! I've only seen Em cry once after we left the orphanage, and it was because of onions, so it wasn't really crying... But still.

I rushed over to her and kneeled down next to her, wrapping my arms around her and rocking her back and forth like we had done with Nora. "Shh, shh, it's okay!"

Nora came over and hugged her. "Ems, I'm so sorry, I had no idea!" She said, her voice full of regret. "I'm so, so, so, sorry! If I'd known that it made you so upset, I swear I would've-"

Em cut her off with a wave of her hand. "N-no... It's okay... You didn't know..." She made an attempt to dry her eyes, but they just watered up again. "But I n-need... no, I want to tell you guys why..."

Em told them her story, how everyone at our orphanage was absolutely horrible to her. I brushed my fingers through her hair, trying to keep her calm. I noticed she never mentioned the girl's name...

Em finished talking, and tears streamed down her face. "...The girl's name was Chrysanthemum..." I said. "Chrysanthemum. Such a horrid girl named after such a lovely flower..." Strange how the universe is, isn't it?

My pov

Waaaaaaait a second. Chrysanthemum? And Japan's human name is Honda Kiku, and doesn't "Kiku" mean "chrysanthemum"? Huh. Strange coincidence.

Em's pov

I heard footsteps coming towards us and buried my face in Chugoku's shoulder.

"Whoa! What happened!"

Oh no. Oh h*** no.

"F*** my life..." I half muttered, half sobbed into Chugoku's hair. "Why?"

"What happened to "it's a girl thing be back in a sec"?" Nora snapped.

I still had my face hidden, so I couldn't see America's face. At least he had the decency to sound embarrassed.

"I'm sorry! You guys were just taking a while, and I was really bored..."

"Oh, so getting into our drama is just something to satisfy your boredom?" Nora growled. "All of our personal problems and pains are a source of entertainment to you? Em might have just gone through things no one should have to go through (which, by the way she HAS) and it's just something for wittle Amewica to look at because he's BORED?" She was yelling (well, the notch above average voice level that she called a yell) at America.

"No! I didn't mean it that way! That really came out the wrong way!" He took a step back, probably because he was scared that Nora would go all crazy ninja on him like she had when we first got here. "I'm sorry, dudette..."

Nora looked at me, and we had a silent conversation using our eyes-

Nora: _Is he good? 'Cause if he's not, you know I'll kick his butt for you._

Me: _He's fine. He probably thinks I'm a wuss, though._

Nora: _I'm pretty sure he doesn't. Heroes don't judge people, right?_

Em: _Whatever. _I _would think I'm a wuss._

Nora: _America's not you (thank goodness)._

Em: _B**** I saw that look of relief. _

Nora giggled, and I gave her a watery smile. I slowly turned my face out of Chugoku's shoulder to look at America. "Apology accepted," I said. "But only if I get a hug."

America grinned. "Of course the sidekick can have a hug!" Chugoku pulled me to my feet and I held out my arms.

Hahahaha b****ez I'ma 'bout to get a hug from the hero. And you're stuck with your not-even-close boyfriends~

America hugged me, and then the Nora was hugging me, and then Chugoku and Carolyn were hugging me, and then, of course, Dakota glomped us, and soon we were having a giant group hug, with me, Dakota and America in the middle.

I realized too late that my sleeve was still slightly tugged down, showing my scar. And America could probably see it.

F***********************************************ck .

"Hey, what's that?" He said, spinning me around so that my back was facing him. I could feel him poke it. "Did you get in an accident or something?"

I gritted my teeth. "No, I got in a fight."

I wriggled my way out of his grasp and stormed off. One moment he is the absolute awesome hero that he claims to be, and the next he's a nosy a**hole.

America followed after me. He grabbed my arm, and I smacked his hand. "I don't get it. One moment you're awesome, the next, you're prying into business that isn't yours."

"I'm sorry! But it was right there..."

It really was right there... it wasn't his fault.

Surprising both of us, I hugged him. "It's okay," I said quietly. I sounded like the weak, defenseless little girl I had been at the orphanage...

F***. Now I'm becoming as bipolar as Nora.

America didn't question the transition from Queen of B****iness to little girl, just hugged me back.

Awesome.

My pov

I watched Em disappear down the hallway.

"Right now I don't know if she's supposed to be my epic sidekick or that one guy that isn't a villain but hates the hero..."

I grinned. "Oh, trust me, she's the sidekick. But you might wanna follow her."

America hesitated, then followed her.

The rest of us went outside, where the rest of the countries had been waiting, only now there were more of them. The Baltic states and Ukraine and Belarus were all standing by Russia.

Ukraine ran up to us, her large agricultural representatives boing-ing as she did so. She threw her arms around the four of us. "Are you the new countries?" She asked us happily.

Then Chugoku, Carolyn, Dakota and I did something very impressive: A four way glance. We were clearly asking each other, 'How did they find out so fast?'

I smiled at Ukraine. "Well, we're missing one. But other than that, I guess so." I shrugged. "How did you find out so fast?"

"Oh, that's easy!" Ukraine beamed. She patted her chest. "I felt it right here! So did all of the other countries!"

"Oh. Coolio." I said. I looked at Dakota, surprised that she hadn't said anything.

She was glaring at Belarus. If her eyes could shoot daggers, then Belarus would have about a million sticking out of her. No joke.

This... was bad. This was very, very, bad.

"Belarus, RUN!" I yelled as Dakota started to run towards her. Belarus looked a bit surprised to see a very hyper blonde with maniacal eyes that probably looked like blue fire charging towards her, and another girl with rainbows for hair screaming at her to run away.

Dakota finally reached her target and stood between Belarus and Russia, adopting her , "I will kill you, da?" look that sent most people crying for their mommies. She looked like a crazy person who had just escaped the asylum.

"You will stay away from Russia, da?" She asked, speaking with a heavy Russian accent.

...Where did that come from?

Dakota's eye twitched, and Belarus got on her "crazy Russia stalker face". "Are you trying to keep me from marrying big brother?" she asked, in that crazy-yet-calm voice that Dakota had used.

They stared each other down. As to who would crack first, I didn't know, but my bets were on Belarus.

"You will not marry Russia." Dakota growled.

"You will not keep me from big brother." Belarus growled back.

"I WILL KEEP YOU FROM RUSSIA IF I WANT TO AND YOU WILL NOT MARRY HIM."

"I AM MARRYING BIG BROTHER. YOU CAN NOT STOP ME."

"YAAAAH!" Dakota let out a war cry and pulled a knife out of no where, attacking Belarus. Belarus pulled out a knife of her own and attacked back. They were suddenly concealed by a dust cloud, with random limbs and knives popping out for a second before disappearing again.

"Oh, my..." Ukraine said. "Should we stop them?"

I waved my hand. "Nah. Even if Belarus gets a cut in, it won't matter, because Dakota's a country now. Plus, she's watched the hunger games more times than I can count."

...I was actually a bit worried for Belarus.

The countries that weren't already over here edged away from the dust cloud and made their way to us. I looked at the Baltics.

Speaking of the Baltics, 3... 2... 1... 0.

Ahem. 0.

Ze-ro.

I looked at Carolyn. She should've glomped Latvia by now.

She was restraining herself. Carolyn, it is always better to let out your emotions in bursts of rainbows and sparkles, not let them bubble up inside and have random fangirl attacks later. I told her this, and she shook her head. "At least say something. Come one. It's Latvia. Latvija." I pleaded. We had all pretty much let out our inner fangirl except for her... wait. I haven't.

I walked over to the allies and the axis. "In order to keep myself from having random fangirl fits later, I'm going to hug you all now. Except for you, France. You'd probably try to rape me or something."

I hugged England, then Russia, then China, carefully avoided France, America wasn't here, so I skipped him, and then Italy, who was the only one to hug me back, and then I approached Germany. He stared me down with his icy eyes. "Nein." he said.

"To bad~" I sang, and hugged him anyways.

I turned to Japan, and he looked embarrassed. I knew he didn't like people in his space. "If you don't want me to hug you, I don't mind..." I said, doing my best to look like a kicked puppy. _Think America face, think America face, think America face-_

"I don't mind..." Japan said, even though I knew he was lying. Oh well. I hugged him before returning to stand by Carolyn.

"What?! You give _him _a choice?" Germany said.

"Japan doesn't like people getting in his personal space," I said.

"Ja, I know that, but neither do I. So how come you didn't ask me?"

"Because, Germany, I just love making you mad." I left Germany with That Look He Always Gets Before He Yells At Someone and looked at Carolyn. "Carolyn, hugging a country is as easy as that."

Carolyn made no move to hug Latvia like I knew she wanted to, but she did say something. "Um, hi." she waved awkwardly at Latvia.

I sighed. "Latvia, will you please hug her? If you don't, then she'll have a fangirl attack later and that would be very bad for our health."

Latvia looked at me, and then Carolyn. I looked at both of them. "If you don't hug him then I'll make you."

Carolyn looked at the ground. "Okay, then~" I chirped, and pushed her towards Latvia. Her feet left tracks in the ground. "What? No!" She said, trying to squirm out of my grasp. It didn't work.

Carolyn's pov

I love Latvia so much. I really do. I mean, who wouldn't? But I don't like hugging people/getting hugged. I tried desperately to think of something to make Nora stop. All she was doing was making the situation more awkward. C'mon, Carolyn... Think of _something_...

Aha.

"Nora! ROMANIA!"

Nora instantly stopped pushing me towards Latvia, who was looking at all of us nervously.

"WHAT." she said, whirling me around to face her.

Hm... I wonder how many times we've had this argument...

"Romania. There is absolutely no questioning it, it's definitely him."

"NO. It's Japan. Accept it before karma comes back to kick you in the butt."

"Actually, Romania. And did you maybe consider you're the one that will get butt-kicked by karma?"

"I'm not Hindi. So HA. Japan."

"I'm not Hindi either~ Romania."

"Maybe on opposite day! JAPAN."

"Hmm... But it's not opposite day."

"Exactly. It's NOT. So Japan."

Third person pov

Japan leaned towards Germany to whisper in his ear. "Germany-san, Do you know what they are arguing over?"

Germany just shook his head and continued watching them argue.

"Well, since it's not Opposite Day, you should stop acting like it is. Because only on this so-called 'Opposite Day' would Japan be ho... " Carolyn looked at the countries. "Come, Poland. We will finish this discussion over there."

"DO NOT CALL ME POLAND. FOR THE BAJILLIONTH TIME I DO NOT TALK LIKE A VALLEY GIRL. AND YES, WE SHALL FINISH THIS ARGUMENT OVER THERE."

Nora grabbed Carolyn's hand and yanked her a good distance away. It was clear they were yelling, but no one could hear what they were saying.

"May I ask what they were arguing about?" asked Japan.

"Um, well, I don't think they would want me telling you... I'm sorry..." Chugoku answered. Dakota was still fighting with Belarus, and Em was still inside with America. France picked up on this.

"Where are Em and l'Amerique?" France asked, smiling in that weird way that immediately let you know he was thinking perverted thoughts.

Chugoku turned a light shade of red. "France!" she scolded. "America is just apologizing to Em for upsetting her, that's all..."

France continued to smile. "Maybe he's doing more than apologizing~"

"I can't understand why you have one of the biggest fangirl clubs... pervert." Chugoku growled.

Em's pov

I walked outside with America behind me. There was some serious s*** going down out there. Nora and Carolyn were yelling at each other, although I couldn't hear what they were saying, Dakota was attempting to kill... was that Belarus? When did she get here?

The Baltics and Ukraine were here too, and everyone except the ones who were arguing/fighting/trying to tear the fighting couple apart (Ukraine) were watching Chugoku get mad at France.

S***. Chugoku was getting mad.

When Chugoku gets mad at you, you either need to

A.) Run for your life

B.) Attempt to calm her down

C.) Write your will and do all the things you've always wanted to do

Because while a mad Chugoku is extremely rare, a mad Chugoku is worse than... I can't even think of anything. Think of the most evil, powerful, and crazy demon. Now multiply it by infinity, boost it's ego, and give it steroids. Chugoku is twenty times worse than that.

I don't hate France, I mean, come on, if he wasn't in hetalia it would thirty percent less sexy, but he's not particularly my favorite. Let me weigh my options:

Let France get beat out of existence by a VERY ticked off Chugoku

Calm Chugoku down and possibly save us from getting destroyed

One would be hilarious. The other would be very beneficial to our health. I guess I would have to do the right thing...

"YOU GET 'EM ADRI!" I yelled, and watched with growing amusement as France got his sorry a** kicked.

The funny part was that he looked absolutely terrified of a 5'2 eighteen year old who couldn't even yell at the proper level of volume.

Chugoku's eyes turned such a dark shade of blue they were almost black. Her normally straight hair was sticking out at odd angles. She stepped coldly towards France and lifted a hand up as if to slap his face.

She swung her hand, but instead of hitting him in the face like we thought she was going to do, she bent down at the last moment and grabbed his foot, then spun him around in a circle before slamming him to the ground. _Then _she slapped his face.

...Well, actually she kicked it, because he was on the ground, but you get what I mean. The point is that he received a blow to his face.

I looked at the countries' reactions. England was laughing at France, so was America, China and Japan looked mortified, Russia stood there with his creepy childish smile, and Germany had a hand over Italy's eyes. Ukraine was a bit busy trying to pry apart Dakota and Belarus, so she didn't really see anything. The Baltics all stood closely together, trembling.

My eyes drifted over to Nora and Carolyn, who had stopped arguing and were running over, Nora pulling some pocky out of her bag as she ran.

My pov

Chugoku was mad. How did this happen?! It's a sign of the apocalypse! Run!

I thought of the few ways to calm her down.

_Music._

I was about to pull out my phone, but then remembered it was dead. "Carolyn, let me see your phone! Now!" I said as we ran towards them, but she was way ahead of me, already pulling up Four Thousand Years, one of China's character songs.

_Pocky._

I didn't remember having any in my bag, but this was anime, where anything was possible (as proved by the fact that Chugoku was actually _mad_), so I dug around until my fingers clasped the familiar wrapper.

_Strawberry daiquiri flavored__ SoBe._

I pulled this out of my bag too, and pulled Chugoku a safe distance away from France so we were all sitting on the ground.

Chugoku's eyes looked scary. They were a really dark shade of blue.

I took some pocky for myself before giving the rest to her. I seriously hoped there was more in my bag.

I sang softly along with the music, trying to calm her down. She reluctantly ate some pocky, but turned her nose up at the SoBe.

I shrugged and drank it myself. Good not to waste, right?

"YOU LITTLE- GYAH!" I looked up at the sound of Dakota yelping. Belarus had finally managed to land a decent cut on her arm. I think my heart literally stopped for three whole seconds- one of my best friends was hurt and I couldn't do anything.

Dakota's reaction, however, was completely different. She gritted her teeth and somehow managed to look even crazier. The gash on her arm closed up, and I remembered that we were countries now.

So we get super-fast healing powers. Awesomeness.

I was snapped back to attention by Dakota yelling again, lunging towards Belarus, and time literally slowed down as I thought of what I could do to stop her:

_Dakota likes Russia_

_What is something Russian_

_Vodka_

_Get vodka out of bag_

I reached into my bag and brought out a bottle of vodka while I headed towards Dakota. She was eighteen, so she technically wasn't legal to drink yet, but we were in hetalia now. Rules don't apply to us. Woohoo for rebelling~

"Dakota! VODKA!" I yelled, sliding in front of Belarus and waving it in Dakota's face.

She lit up with joy. Back in the real world, she'd always wanted to drink vodka, and she'd be worse than Russia if we hadn't stopped her. "Really?" She asked, beaming at me. I nodded and she gulped the entire bottle down in eight seconds, seeming unaffected.

Who taught her to drink like that? Certainly not Auntie. Certainly not us.

I knew Em could hold her drinks, she'd once had a boyfriend who taught her how to drink like a pro, Carolyn didn't drink and neither did I, and Chugoku only drank on special occasions.

I didn't know Dakota had ninja-ed away my bag until I noticed eleven empty vodka bottles on the ground.

...

She was still going strong. I snatched my bag back and took away her already half-empty twelfth bottle. "D-Dakota!" I stuttered. "That's your twelfth bottle of vodka!"

She teetered a little before giggling and attempting to count the bottles at her feet. "Is it? Um, one... two... five... seven... three..." she giggled again before collapsing in a heap on the ground.


	8. Chapter 6

**Hello peoples~**

**Here are the review answer thingamajigs:**

**Electra- She's Dakota. She defies all laws of vodka. **

**Aeschylus- The pov changes all the time because when I write, I can't write certain things from one point of view. I'm weird like that. Sorry if it's confusing...**

**TimelessNight- Vodka buddies! Woo!**

**the epic me8872- Thanketh~ ^ ^ I don't try to be funny, it just kinda... yeah.**

**WOO! I'M DOIN' THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Okay, so I don't own hetalia or anything else mentioned, just my OCs and my plot bunnies~**

My pov

It was crazy in the residence of Alfred F. Jones.

The weird part was that everyone was running around and being crazy, but there was literally about one percent of sound.

The reason for the silence was because Dakota was having her very first hangover. Vodka hangovers usually aren't the worst, but she had had twelve freaking bottles.

The reason for the craziness was because Em had started speaking in French, Chugoku now had a British accent, and Carolyn was speaking in Latvian. I was too scared to say anything, worried that I might start talking in Japanese again.

"Je n'ai rien à foutre pourquoi je parle en français! Il suffit de faire une de vos sorts de cul bizarres pour que ça s'arrête!" Em whispered yelled to England, who was trying to understand what she was saying.

France looked offended. "Why do you not want to speak my language, mon cher?"

"Parce que c'est la langue de merde putain de grenouilles! Et n'est-ce pas "mon cher" moi!"

...No fair. When I was stuck speaking Japanese, I couldn't understand a word of English.

Chugoku stood next to England, summing up what Em had said and translating it to him. I had almost forgotten that Chugoku speaks French. Thank God for Chugoku. "She says she wants you to use your magic to make her stop speaking in French."

England lighted up like a Christmas tree, delighted to be able to use magic in front of everyone. He pulled out his cheesy little kid wand with the star on the tip.

"A-hem." England cleared his throat and rolled up his sleeves, pointing his wand at Em.

America was suddenly clinging to her, giving Em the American Puppy Face.

"Em, don't let England turn you into something weird with his magic! THE HERO NEEDS HIS SIDEKICK!" He begged in his little-kid-pouty voice.

Em smirked at him. "Non, la magie de l'Angleterre ne peut pas faire la merde pour moi. L'acolyte est trop impressionnant pour ce putain. Ne vous inquiétez pas."

America looked to Chugoku for translations, but France spoke up instead. "She said, 'America, whatever may come between us, I pledge my undying love to you forever.' "

Em flipped him off and let out a stream of what I guessed were some not-so-nice words in French.

He waved his finger at her. "Non, non. non. I was only trying to make the scene more _romantic_, no?"

"Aha!" shouted England, who we had all momentarily forgotten about, as he completed his spell. The room grew darker than midnight, and I clutched at whoever was standing beside me's hand. It was so dark that I couldn't tell who was who, and could care less who hand I was squeezing, I wouldn't have even cared if it was France.

I don't really get scared of much. But if there is one thing that terrifies me, it's darkness.

...I still sleep with a lamp on. Don't judge me.

I heard a tiny whimper and realized it was me who had done it. I mentally facepalmed over and over, and then I remembered the darkness. No one could tell it was me~

Then the darkness swirled away like fog, and we were sitting in a very spacious room that was very well decorated. Dakota had been brought here with us, and she woke up and slowly sat up. "Where are we?" she asked brightly, no trace of the hangover left.

The floors were a bright, shiny white marble that was so reflective it made you immensely glad you were wearing pants and not a skirt, and the walls were a light peach color. Tall glass windows stretched all the way from the floor up. Golden chandeliers sparkled above our heads, and at the other end of the room there was a set of twin staircases leading to the same platform. There were fancy chairs that matched the color scheme (white, peach, and gold) set along the edges of the room.

It was a ballroom.

Em turned around in a slow circle, not gaping like the rest of us were, but smiling around at the room softly, as if remembering something. Her eyes were closed.

Her eyes flew open and I literally saw memories flash across her violet eyes. She gasped and said one word: "Penelope!"

She took off running, all the way to the staircase, and left. On an instinct I stayed in here.

Em's pov

I felt a sort of wind in my stomach. It was a bit like England (and America) had explained, and I knew something straight off:

This was my home.

...D***, I had it good.

I smiled, closing my eyes and breathing in the scent of room-ness. It smelled like flowers and clear skies.

Ugh, I would have to change that. Get me some Bath & Body works air fresheners up in here.

But the smell did ring a bell... something familiar stirred in my memories.

I opened my eyes and gasped as it came flooding back to me. "Penelope!" I cried, running from the ballroom.

I practically flew down the hallways to the laundry room, where about twenty maids were busy washing different varieties of fabric. They all looked up in shock when they saw me, then all ran to me, hugging me, shouting things in french (which I had stopped speaking, but could still understand) through their tears. I was crying too, and-

Wait just one d*** second. That is the f***ing second time I've cried since coming to hetalia.

There must be some seriously f***ed up s*** here. That or it's pollen season.

Anyways. I was crying, they were crying, we were all crying. Come to the Crybaby side- we have tissues.

"Where's Penelope?" I asked, and they looked at me confused.

"Penelope?" They repeated back.

"Ou est Penelope?" I told them, and they understood, pointing to the small staircase in the corner.

I ran over to it, taking the steps two at a time, before I reached a small door. Biting my lip, I pushed it open.

There, sitting in front of a desk, was Penelope. Her once streaked with gray brown hair was now entirely gray, pulled back into its usual bun with a few strands falling down. Her spectacles rested on the end of her nose as she studied a paper. She hadn't noticed me yet.

"Permettez-moi de vous raconter une histoire d'autrefois/Quand vais-je vous maintenez à nouveau, à la fin?" I sang quietly.

Penelope's head snapped up, and her eyes teared up when she saw me. "Mon cher, tu es comme les étoiles pour moi/Un phare, un faisceau de lune douce," she sang back, and I ran to her, throwing myself into her open arms. "Reposez petit enfant, fermez vos yeux/Et laissez-moi vous raconter une histoire d'autrefois..." We sang together, and I felt warm water running down my face.

Yay. More of the crying s***.

(Em, I'm trying to make the scene beautiful and happy! Stop jacking it up!)

_Who the f*** are you? _I thought, looking around Penelope's shoulder.

(I'm, um, your conscience?)

_Like h*** you are._

(You know what, just go with it, okay?)

_Uh... whatever. I'ma call you Mariatabeseth. x3_

(Maria-tuh-what?!)

_You know what, just go with it, okay?_

(...)

Penelope cried into my hair. "L'tassterre, mon cher, vous avez retourné!"

L'tassterre. Tassland.

This was my name... this was what everyone here knew me by.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis parti. Je suis tellement désolé," I murmured, burying my face in her shoulder. "Je suis tellement desole, je suis tellement desole, je suis tellement desole..."

Penelope was like my mother. Being a country, I technically didn't have one, but the few years I had been here she had loved me like her own child. The song we had been singing was a lullaby that she used to sing me to sleep with.

Third person pov

Outside the door (the real door, not the servant's door that Em had gone through) France stood, smiling at the reunited not quite family. He may not seem like it, but he does have his moments where he is NOT a flirtatious perv trying to get into everyone's pants, just a romantic guy missing a loved one.

My pov

"Nothing comes from dreams but dreams!" Dakota and I sang as we twirled along the ballroom floor, laughing. "Still you believe in wonder!" We split apart and I grabbed Carolyn, and Dakota grabbed Chugoku. "Something happens and it seeeeemmmmmmmms!" We danced with our new (unwilling) partners until they got the hang of it (decided it was fun) and then switched again so I was back with Dakota and Carolyn was with Chugoku.

"Like a striiiiiike of thundeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrr!" Dakota and I were laughing while we were singing, so it was had to dance to our absolutely gorgeous music.

Well, Dakota's was gorgeous. I can't sing. Despite what others think.

In the end, Carolyn just played music off of her phone while mine sat in the emo corner charging, wishing it could play awesome music.

Sorry phone. You shouldn't have died.

China's song Four Thousand Years just resumed playing from where Carolyn had paused it after calming down Chugoku. We all laughed and sang to that while we danced, then danced a bit more dramatically through the instrumental part.

China's face was hilarious. He clearly recognized his own voice, but he could only understand a few words of the song and it was obviously what he was thinking: 'When did this happen?!'

China's pov

When did this happen, aru?!

My pov

It didn't really matter, because the next song was playing. Bad apple.

AHAHAHA A SONG I CAN ACTUALLY DANCE TO.

We took our positions, with Chugoku and I dancing to the white part, and Carolyn and Dakota dancing to the black part. I counted the beats and started dancing.

When the song was over, I heard a loud whoop coming from the staircases. We turned around to see Em walking towards us, bringing a woman who looked about sixty-five over here. France walked behind them, a slight smile on his face.

...When did he follow them? I looked over at England. He had been standing right beside him.

Nope. I must have been too involved in dancing.

"YOU GO NORA! WOO!" She yelled as she came closer. Geez this ballroom was big.

"Se retenir de." I barely heard Em say to the woman, Penelope I guessed.

Then she was right in front of us.

I shrieked and jumped Scooby- Doo style into Carolyn's arms. "How did you do that?!"

Carolyn dumped me unceremoniously on the floor.

Remind me to jump int Chugoku's arms next time.

Em laughed and then sat on my stomach to prevent me from getting up. She does this whenever I fall- even when I trip and recover myself, she pushes me down anyways and sits on me. I would have to say something really embarrassing to make her get off of me.

Em tapped her head, thinking. Finally that all-to-familiar smirk appeared on her face.

"Em is awesome."

Okay... just your typical over exaggerating complimenting. I was confused. It wasn't embarrassing at all. "Em is awesome," I repeated, but the weight didn't leave my stomach. "Em, I said it. Get off."

"Nope~ I'm not done yet~ The Awesome Em is awesomer than the not-as-awesome Prussia."

"NUUUU!" I heard Carolyn cry. "There is absolutely nothing awesomer than the Awesome Prussia!"

"God," I pointed out.

"Touche..." she agreed. "There is absolutely nothing awesomer than the Awesome Prussia except for God!"

"I refuse to speak lies. Em, you are one rank below Prussia on the awesomeness scale. That makes you two ranks below supreme most awesome absolutely nothing is awesomer. In order it goes: God, Prussia, Em, Japan, Romania..."

I listed names for a VERY long time.

"...France, and Taiwan." I finished, growling the last name. I clenched my hands into fists and then jerked my right hand out to the side, unclenching it long enough for Carolyn to dump about five pencils into it.

I bunched them together and snapped them, then thrust my hands out again.

_Snap. Snap. Snap._

Thirty seven pencils later, I was surrounded in broken pencils and back to my normal self.

"Why do you hate Taiwan so much?" asked Latvia, speaking without thinking. As usual. Estonia smacked him in the head.

"Because's she a (REMOVEDREMOVEDREMOVED!)" I said. Everyone gaped at me. "What?"

"You just... and then... Nora! Potty mouth!" Chugoku said, her eyes wide.

I rolled my eyes. "You know what, you can live without knowing." I said to Latvia.

Em smiled down at me deviously. "Or I could tell them..."

I decided to speak lies. "TheAwesomeEmisawesomerthanthenotasawesomePrussia! " I blurted out faster than lighting.

"Thought so." Em smirked and got off of me.

I smacked her shoulder. "If you tell them then I will tie you to a chair and make you watch while I tell them your most embarrassing secrets, then force feed you England's food, then make you listen to the duck song, and then kill you."

Then I smiled. "Love you Ems~"

"B****, you know I wasn't really going to tell them."

"WHAT?! I SPOKE UNAWESOME LIES AND WENT AGAINST THE RULES OF THE UNIVERSE FOR _NOTHING_?!"

"Yep." She smiled. "Love you Oreo*~"

I decided to brush off my awful mistake and faced the countries. "The reason I hate Taiwan is because she..." I paused, thinking of how to put this. I couldn't just say 'Hey, guys, I hate this girl because fans paired her with the guy I like!'

Aha. I figured it out. I so smarticles~

"Hitobito wa baka dearu..." I muttered softly, scowling. Then I grabbed Em's arm, yanking her with me on my way over to the staircase. "Hey Em, why don't you show me where my room is?"

She nodded and led me through the hallways. I was trying to remember all the turns and plants so that I didn't get lost.

_Left, left, big potted lily, left, right, left, left, right, left, right, weird picture of an old lady, right..._

I soon gave up and we reached my door.

"Here ya go." Em said. I looked around, my jaw resting on the polished wood floor.

It was _my room_.

Em smirked. "This is what you can do when you have magic regions~" she waved her arm and some new additions were made. I now had about a billion hetalia posters on my pink walls, my rainbow bedspread had not only Croco on it, but the Kumajiro plushie I'd always wanted but had never gotten around to buying, and a bunch of those furry pillows that were pink and yellow. My bed was now a loft bed, with a desk underneath it and my laptop sitting on the desk, and a pink rolling chair. There were also a bunch of beanbags in the corner.

Did I also mention the room was huge? It was like the size of six regular rooms put together. Huge.

Em lowered her arms and I raised my own. I grinned. "My turn." I swung my arms in a circle dramatically. "Abracadabra water slide!"

I looked around for my new pool. It hadn't appeared yet.

Em shook her finger at me. "Ah ah ah. It's not that easy. First off, you can't just wave your arms around like a b****. S*** will explode. Second off, you don't have to say anything. Just think it. Try something. But try something _small_."

I nodded and lowered my arms a bit. Something small. Okay. I can do-ey.

Hm... I looked at the wall across from my bed, which had a big blank spot just waiting to be taken up by a flat screen TV.

_Flat screen TV... Flat screen TV... Flat screen TV..._

BANG

Em and I backed up and fell on our butts, waiting for the smoke on the wall to clear. When it cleared, I stared in wonder of my new TV.

"A TV?!" Em yelled. "B****, I SAID SOMETHING _SMALL_!"

I shrugged and walked over to it. There were little cubbyholes in the wall on either side of it, filled with a collection of all the movies from mine, Dakota's, Carolyn's, and Em and Chugoku's houses combined.

"B****, you could have f***ing blown us up." Em punched me lightly in the shoulder, but she had calmed down a little bit.

"So is this how you teleported yourself and Penelope to us in the ballroom?" I asked.

"Yep." she nodded. "It's like apparating in the Harry Potter books- just think really hard about where you want to go. It feels like s***, though."

I grinned. "Oh this will be fun~" I said. Em caught on to my idea and grinned also.

Third person pov

"BANG!" yelled Em and Nora, appearing out of nowhere. Chugoku jumped, Carolyn shrieked, and Dakota had no visible reaction, she just kept smiling.

Nora and Em high-fived.

"H-how did you do that?" asked Chugoku, still in shock.

"We got in touch with our magical regions~" sang Nora, and grabbed Dakota's hand, and then Carolyn's. "Lemme show you my Prussia-worthy awesome room!"

With that, they vanished.

Em linked arms with Chugoku and America. "I know this is Nora's job, but she's not here at the moment. So~ Let's skip!"

America, being America, somehow managed to grab on to the entire Allied forces and added them to the chain. Italy, loving all things fun, linked arms with Chugoku, and so did Ukraine. Germany, Japan, Belarus, and the Baltics stood back.

Party poopers.

"I was fine with it just being a threesome, but okay. I guess we'll be a... one two three four five six seven eight nine-some. Let's go~!" Em said, trying to act like Nora.

All ten of them somehow managed to skip to the stairs.

Here are their reactions:

Em- F*** YEAH

Chugoku- This is embarrassing but at least I'm not doing it alone

America- LIKE A BOSS

England- How the bloody h*** was I dragged into this

France- Ohonhonhon

Italy- WHEE

Russia- This is fun

China- Ai ya! These nations are so immature

Ukraine- These new countries are so fun

Then they reached the staircase, and Em stopped. "Okay, that was fun, but their is no f***ing way to skip up a staircase. Only Nora does that."

"Aw..." said America. Then he attempted to skip up the staircase. "The hero can do anything!" he said, before falling on his face.

"And this is why you have a sidekick," Em said, helping him to his feet. "To get you off your a** when you do stupid s***."

My pov

BANG

"No, Dakota, like this..." I said, positioning Dakota's arms a bit lower. "Just really concentrate."

We were in the empty room across from mine, already having decided this would be Dakota's room and trying to decorate it as such. All Dakota had managed to do so far was to turn the walls a vibrant shade of blue and change the light fixture into the gummi bear chandelier from iCarly.

She was currently trying to paint sunflowers on the wall.

"Anddddd... whoosh!" she flicked her finger upwards dramatically and a sunflower painted itself onto the wall. It looked fun.

"Anddddd... whoosh!" I said with her, and flicked my finger upwards too.

Pretty soon we had an army of sunflowers on the walls, complete with a smiley face sun and a rainbow circling the entire room. Dakota and I stood back with our hands on our hips, admiring our work. "Awesome." I said, and Dakota and I high fived.

"Okay, now to get all my furniture in~" Dakota chirped, and closed her eyes, waving her hands around in circles. We started floating about four feet off the ground, our hair waving around our faces as if we were underwater. "Is this supposed to happen?!" I asked, a bit freaked out.

"I have no idea~" Dakota said, opening her eyes. Then, with a snap and a burst of sunflower petals, all of Dakota's furniture appeared and started arranging themselves. Her window bed that is so freaking awesome went and attached itself to the wall, and then her window appeared, complete with the yellow smiley face curtains. Dakota's dresser went over across from her bed beside the door, and her TV appeared on top of it. Her vanity went just beside her bed, her random necklaces and bracelets dangling from the posts. A shelf attached itself to the wall above the vanity table, and all of her pageant tiaras and trophies lined themselves up on it. Dakota looked at the ground and pointed. It transformed from white marble to yellow carpet, and we slowly lowered until our feet touched the ground.

"That... was weird. Efficient, but weird." I said, looking around at Dakota's new room.

I grabbed Carolyn's hand and pulled her into the room beside mine. "Your turn!" I said, and looked around the empty room. The walls were a light tan color and the floor was a white marble. A large window was on the wall across from us, letting light pour into the room. Carolyn tilted her head to the side, probably thinking about what she could do to the room to make it more Carolyn-ey. Bored, I went up behind her and ninja-ed her phone from her back pocket.

Yes, I am the phone ninja. And I just stole your phone.

derpology appeared, checking her back pocket for her phone. I held it up with a smile. "Told you."

"Nora!" she hissed, being quiet so that Carolyn, who still had her back to us, couldn't hear her. "What have I told you breaking the fourth wall?"

I rolled my eyes, having heard this speech about a million times before. "It's okay to break it with me, but not with the readers! I- "

"Calm down, derpy." I whispered, cutting her off. "I won't do it again."

"That's what you said the last time!" she whispered back, then she grinned. "Remember, I'm the one who controls the story~"

Then she vanished.

I shrugged and turned back to the phone screen. Then I screamed. "EWWW! EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW!"

I tapped the little red X in the corner repeatedly. There were freaking eighty of them.

"What?!" Carolyn said, rushing over to me and attempting to look at the screen.

"NO!" I yelled, still frantically tapping the little red X.

_Taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptapta ptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap_

I finally got to the last page and X-ed it out. "I hate you derpy." I said under my breath. "IhateyouIhateyouIhateyou."

"What was that?!" Carolyn said, snatching her phone back. Carolyn really doesn't like it when I steal her phone.

"T-the... it was... stuff.."

"What was it?"

"Basically there's this girl who controls everything going on around us and I stole her phone so she used her powers to get back at me."

"Meep..."

I decided to change the topic. "Hurry up and decorate your room!" I told her, giving her a gentle push so that she was standing in the middle of the floor. She nodded and raised her arms. "So I just... kinda think about it... like this?" she asked, and made a vase appear.

"Yep," I said.

"Okay... um... where should I start..."

"The beginning."

**Whoo! finished the sixth chapter! I know it's a bit of a cliff hanger, I'm sowwy. :'( But I will do Carolyn's room next chapter!**

***Okay, Nora has a lot of nicknames. Here's a list so you guys don't get confused:**

**Oreo**

**Japan**

**Poland (which she hates)**

**Third**

**Sakura**

**Honda**

**Cranfield**

**Barty**

**Starlow**

**Yellow**

**And a soon to be nickname, Suko. You'll eventually find out, maybe in the next chapter or so.**

**Translations (again, google translate, don't trust them.)**

**Je n'ai rien a foutre pourquoi je parle en Francais! Il suffit de faire une de vos sorts de cul bizarres pour que ca s'arrete!- I don't f***ing care why I'm speaking French, just do one of you weird-a** spells and make it stop!**

**Parce que c'est la langue de merde putain de grenouilles! ****Et n'est-ce pas "mon cher" moi!****- Because it is the f***ing s*** language of frogs! And don't you "mon cher" me!**

**Non, la magie de l'Angleterre ne peut pas faire la merde pour moi. L'acolyte est trop impressionnant pour ce putain. Ne vous inquiétez pas. ****- England's magic can't do any s*** to me. The sidekick is way to f***ing awesome for that. Don't worry.**

**Ou est Penelope?- Where's Penelope?**

**Permettez-moi de vous raconter une histoire d'autrefois/Quand vais-je vous maintenez à nouveau, à la fin/****Mon cher, tu es comme les étoiles pour moi/Un phare, un faisceau de lune douce/****Reposez petit enfant, fermez vos yeux/Et laissez-moi vous raconter une histoire d'autrefois- Let me tell you a story of times past/When will I hold you again, at last?/My dear, you are like the stars to me/A guiding light, a soft moon beam/Rest little child, close your eyes/And let me tell you a story of times past**

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis parti. Je suis tellement désolé- I don't know why I left, I'm so sorry.**

**Se retenir de- Hold on.**

**Hitobito wa baka dearu- People are idiots  
**

**Oh, and what I made Nora see on Carolyn's phone? I pulled up hetalia porn with my awesome author skillz~**

**Nora: I... will never forgive you.**

**Me: Sure you will, I'm the author.**

**Nora: But... you...**

**Me: It wasn't the actual thing, just the Eiffel tower, Big Ben, and five meters... :)**

**Nora: Yeah, but what they represent...**

**Me: Oh, grow up.**

**Nora: Eighty tabs, derpy! EIGHTY TABS!**

**Me:... Okay, I maybe overdid it just a little bit. I wanted to make sure you got the message.**

**Nora: Yeah, I think I got the flippin' message. Don't break the fourth wall or else derpology will make you suffer. 0_0**

**ME: ^ ^ Yup.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hello guys~ How are you today?**

**So.. I was checking my email and saw... reviews! And I was so happy!**

**...Like seriously. Even if you just drop by to say "hey, it's good please continue" or "OMG WHAT CRACK ARE THESE GIRLS ON?!" it doesn't matter, it means so much to me!**

**Review response thingamajig~**

**Aeschylus- My (awful) story, that's what. ^ ^ And actually, there are some people with naturally purple eyes. It's extremely rare, but it's real. It's funny... I just bought some purple contacts a few weeks ago... As for Nora's rainbow hair, she wanted to stand out in a crowd. She kinda overdid it.**

**Electra- I'm not sure if that was meant to be sarcastic or not... I'm sorry... And yes, a real person can get alcohol poison and/or die from drinking an entire bottle of vodka if you drink it all at once. But Dakota's a country (so she can't die [from alcohol at least]), not to mention she has a very strong immune system, AND even when she feels like crap she never shows it, so she'll be fine. ^ ^**

**Guest- Ahahahaha thank you. I try to be as crazy as I can. Just ask Demented Celery.**

**the epic me8872- Thank you so much!**

**Demented Celery- Hm... nope. Not even close. **

**;D ...Jk. Just messin' with ya.**

**HEY ON THE TOPIC OF YOU, CELERY. **

**Demented Celery: Oh dear Lord.**

**I'm sure I've mentioned you before... -checks previous chapters- Yep, I have!**

**Demented Celery: -hides face behind hands-**

**OKAY so DC, who plays the role of Carolyn, is going to post her new story tomorrow! Please everyone grab your popcorn and sodas and head over there to read it when it comes out!**

**...Goodness. I sound like an advertisement.**

**Demented Celery: You ARE an advertisement.**

**Well then. On with the story!**

My pov

I looked around Carolyn's new room, which was kinda crowded. She had reduced it to three times less than it's original size. The room was pretty small, very modest in size. There was a twin-sized bed pushed up in the far corner, and a desk next to it against the other wall. There was just barely enough room to walk between the two. A small bookshelf was up next to the desk. The desk had a little lava lamp on it and her laptop, and it was covered in papers and other junk. The desk had three little drawers, the first filled with duct tape, the second filled with candy and snacks, and the third with other random assorted junk. The wall the door was on was painted to look like a giant world map, with different colored pins marking where Carolyn's been and where she wants to go. The wall opposite that was a giant mirror, and the other two walls were a light brown. There was a window by her bed, which provided most of the light. There was an old, rickety fan on the ceiling. The floors were wooden, and between the desk and bed was a cheap rug thrown carelessly on the floor. The place wasn't very nice or grand, but it was the kind of room that made you feel like you were home.

In another word, it was breathtaking. How something so simple made you feel so at ease.

"It's... it's..." I said, searching for the right word.

"Awful?" Carolyn asked modestly.

I facepalmed. "Enough with the modesty already. I was going to say perfect."

It was. Like, seriously, all I needed was some popcorn and some hot chocolate.

"Hey guys watcha- oh wow it's small in here." I heard Dakota say from the doorway. We turned around to see that Dakota was holding a bouquet of sunflowers in one hand and knife in the other.

"...Should I even ask?" I said, gesturing towards the sunflowers and knife.

"Hmm? Oh." She looked down at the items in her hands. "The sunflowers are for Russia and the knife is for Belarus~" And with that, she skipped off.

"We should probably, you know, yeah."

"Okay."

Carolyn and I followed closely behind Dakota. At first sight of Belarus we were going to hold her back.

"RUSSIA!" Dakota sang as she skipped along. "I want to become one with you!"

The Russian accent was back. Oh, joy.

"Podsolnechnik, did you say you want to become one with Mother Russia?" I heard Russia say from around the corner.

"Da!" Dakota sang, and zoomed out of mine and Carolyn's line of vision.

Bad. Carolyn and I whipped around the corner.

... Not bad. In front of us was the most adorable scene ever.

Everyone else was standing there, watching with uncertain smiles (England, China, Em, the Baltics, Ukraine), their regular neutral faces (Germany and Japan), big smiles ( France [perverted] and Italy [usual oblivious]), or flat out glaring daggers (Belarus).

Dakota was holding onto Russia, and she had what our group had dubbed the 'Italy Face', basically where you were smiling with your eyes shut. Russia was hugging her back with one hand and holding the sunflowers in his other hand, and he had his cute little innocent face going.

Aww.

Then Dakota opened her eyes. The irises were rimmed with purple.

"Dakotawhat'swrongwithyoureyes." I said, slightly freaked out.

She pulled a mirror out of nowhere and studied them. Along with being slightly creepy, they were also really beautiful.

Dakota shrugged, putting a finger up to her face and tracing a circle around her left eye while smiling. "I don't care~ now I look more like Russia~"

Belarus came up behind them and put a clawed hand on Dakota's shoulder. She gently laid her other hand on Russia's shoulder.

"Big brother, why do you choose this little wretch over me?" she asked in her scary voice. "I want to become one with Mother Russia."

"All will become one with Russia~" Dakota smiled, but her eyes were cold. "Except you."

Their eyes locked, and the anger and hatred in the air was so thick that you needed a chainsaw to cut through it.

Then Belarus did something that surprised us all- she smiled.

And the she pulled Dakota into a hug.

And said, warmly, "Welcome to my family."

Whaaaaaaaaaaat.

Then the coldness dropped from Dakota's gaze, and she hugged her back. "Yay! hugs!"

Everyone's (except for Dakota and Belarus) jaws were resting on the ground as we stared at the scene that shouldn't be possible. Seriously. The universe is about to explode or something.

Then they stopped hugging, and the world returned to normal.

Penelope started talking with Em in French, and France decided to join their conversation. I returned to the topic of Dakota's eyes.

"So... When you become one with Mother Russia you get purple-rimmed eyes?" I asked, and Dakota smiled.

"I guess so!" Dakota said. "They're like Russia's~ Not boring old blue anymore~"

I was slightly offended. "Dakota, the inner part is still blue. And what's wrong with blue eyes?"

"Oh, yeah, I guess they are. And-" she giggled. "Oops. Nothing is wrong with blue eyes."

I crossed my arms. "Much better." then I looked at Russia. "So all you have to do is say that you want to become one with Mother Russia? That's it? No ritual, blood sacrifice, nothing?"

"Da, that is it." Russia said with his smile, which had turned creepy again. "Now you and Carolyn will become one with Mother Russia, da?"

I shuddered. "Um, no. One, I think we've already determined that I like my eyes just fine. Two, it's too cold in Russia. And three, I don't really want to be a part of any family that has a crazy sibling who's obsessively in love with her older brother. She may have come off it for now, but I'm pretty sure she'll be back. You don't just stalk and obsess over someone to the point of asylum-ness then say, "Oh hey look! This girl just became one with the guy I love! I'll just be her bestie!". Seriously, she's either faking or she really _is_ crazy."

Dakota's shoulders drooped. "Aw..."

I felt sorry for her. Dakota prefers to be friends with everyone.

I patted her shoulder. "Well, at least she's acting like she likes you. That's better than her showing her real feelings, right?"

She sighed. "Right..."

Dakota was in a sad mood the rest of the evening, which made all of us depressed. The end.

~THE NEXT MORNING~

My pov

When I woke up, I felt something squishy on my left shoulder.

It was Italy's head. He must've fallen asleep last night. I vaguely remembered the seating order on Em's huge couch:

China Russia Dakota the Baltics Ukraine Belarus Carolyn Japan Germany Italy Me Chugoku Em America England France

Then I was aware of a similar squishy object on my right shoulder. Without looking I could tell it was Chugoku, the familiar scent of vanilla was there. Plus her hair was all in my face.

My internal clock was ticking, and according to what it was telling me, it was 12:48 in the afternoon. I mentally shrugged. It may have felt like the wee hours of the morning, heck, it may even _look_ like the wee hours of the morning (from what I saw through the window it was still dark outside), but least I didn't wake up super freakishly early.

It took my groggy coffe-deprived brain to remember the time zones. We were somewhere near France if not actually in France, so that was about six, seven hours.

That meant it was 4:48 or 5:48 in the morning. I groaned.

Let's just say I'm not a morning person. I'm really, really, _really _not a morning person.

I closed my eyes and tried to fall back asleep, but Maru Kaite Chikyuu was stuck in my head like a demonic little alarm clock.

_Maru kaite chikyuu, maru kaite chikyuu, maru kaite chikyuu, boku hetalia!_

Oh my gosh. Shut. Up.

A second's pause, and I grew hopeful.

_Nee nee papa wain o choudai, nee nee mama nee nee_ _mama!_

Gyuuuuuuuuuh. I hate my brain.

Since I clearly wasn't going back to sleep, I began to devise a plan to get off of the couch without waking Italy or Chugoku.

Hm... This would be difficult... I subconsciously began thinking about last night while coming up with my plan.

~LAST NIGHT~

"So, since you guys are all in an anime, let's watch it!" Em said, trying to be cheerful and perky.

Job stealer.

Dakota shrugged, still depressed. Carolyn also shrugged. So did Chugoku, but she let out a small "Okay."

So that was how we shrugged our way to Em's movie room. She popped Axis Powers: Season 1 into the DVD player, and we all sort of plopped down on the couch.

It was funny. The countries only knew about half of what was going on, and the other half they claimed never happened.

I, like always, didn't last halfway through.

~OKAY BACK TO PRESENT TIME NOW~

In the end I just took Italy's head and pushed against Germany's shoulder, and then pushed Chugoku's head up against Em, who was leaning against America.

I was the only one awake. Woo for me.

Bored, I walked around Em's huge house, looking for something to do. Hmm... there was a pool...

Nah. It was too early for swimming. Plus it was still dark outside.

Umm... Maybe I could raid the kitchen...

I dismissed this idea also as I didn't know where the kitchen was.

Waaaaaiiit a second. I looked around. This hallway wasn't familiar.

Great. Now I didn't know where _I_ was.

I slowly turned around in a circle, then decided to just follow the hallway until I got somewhere. All the hallways would eventually lead somewhere. Hey, it was just a house... Mansion... Estate...

Who am I kidding? It was a flippin' _castle_, and I was gonna die in one of these halls.

Oh hey look a door I wonder where it goes~

I opened it up, and inside was the ballroom.

Yay! I know where I am! I'm not going to die!

I skipped around the ballroom happily, then remembered my phone was still in the emo corner charging. I ran over to it and unplugged it, and quickly checked through all of my mail and stuff.

Messaging- three

Missed calls- fourteen

Voicemail- seven

I decided to check through my messages first.

I felt like I had been stabbed in the heart. One of them was advertisement, but the other two were from Jason.

_hey nora are you okay you aren't answering my calls_

_nora seriously i'm scared are you okay?_

I swallowed and checked the voicemail. Jason's voice came on, worried and franctic.

"Hey Nora, please call me back once you get this. I've called like five times and you haven't picked up and I'm really worried."

"Nora. Please pick up. I'm getting really scared."

"Nora please text me or something I need to know you're okay!"

"Nora if you don't call or text back then I'm going to call the police!"

"Nora! Are y-"

I paused the voicemail, tears springing up in my eyes. I had forgotten about my brother.

To some of you, you may think, "Oh woo. You forgot your brother. It's no biggie" but I have never forgotten him. Ever. He was my sole priority all through high school. I was his guardian, not legally, but I had planned on suing my parents for custody of him. He was my best friend, and I loved him with all of my heart. And he thought something bad had happened to me because I had been transported into hetalia and forgotten all about him.

What kind of a sister am I?

I quickly hit the call icon and waited while it rang. I didn't wait long though, seeing as how he picked up on the first ring. "Nora! What the h***? I was so worried, and I thought something bad had happened to you, and-"

I interupted him. "First off, you're fifteen. Don't use that language. And... _fratello, mi dispiace..._"

"Where are you?" He asked. "Do you need a ride?"

I laughed dryly. "Not unless you want to go into anime America and travel all the way to a nation near France."

"What?!"

"It's a really, really, _really _long story. Remember how I went to Carolyn's for a sleepover with Em, Chugoku, and Dakota?"

"Yeah..." my friends are like sisters to me, so naturally they're like sisters to him too.

"Well, we all fell asleep, and when we woke up, we were in hetalia and found out that we're all countries. Right now we're at Em's place, which is somewhere near France. I'm pretty sure that my place is somewhere near Japan, Carolyn is somewhere near Latvia, I'm guessing Dakota is somewhere near Russia, and Chugoku is somewhere near England."

The other end of the phone was silent. "Jason? You still there?"

"Yeah..."

"What is it?"

"I don't... I just... Look, I know you don't drink or do drugs, but whatever stuff you're on is serious. Tell me where you are. Are you guys still at Carolyn's?"

"W-what?" My brother. He didn't believe me. I've never lied to him, and he knows I'm cleaner than Mr. Monk's house.

"Nora... Hetalia is an anime. Not real. They're animated, everything about them is made up by Himaruya. There's no possible way that you could be with them. They're fictional characters."

"Y-you... you don't believe me?"

"If you can give me proof, then I'll believe you. Let me talk to them."

"It's 5:something in the morning... Everyone's asleep..."

"Well, I-"

"When they wake up you can talk to them. Bye." With that I hung up, feeling a bit broken inside. We'd always trusted each other on everything. We were so alike, and despite me not being blood related to him (I was adopted, he wasn't) we even look exactly like each other. Until I dyed my hair.

"I remember years ago/ someone told me I should take/ caution when it comes to love/ I did/ I did," I randomly sang as I wandered around the giant ballroom. I opened the beautiful glass doors, careful not to smudge them, and walked outside to explore the garden.

"You were strong and I was not/ my illusion my mistake/ I was careless/ I forgot/ I did," I ran my fingers gently over the petal of a rose. "And now/ when all is done/there is nothing to say/ you have gone and so effortlessly/ you have won/ you can go ahead/ tell them/ tell them/ Tell them all I know now/ shout it from the rooftops/ write it on the skyline/ all we had is gone now/ tell him I was happy/ and my heart is broken/ all my scars are open/ tell him what I hoped/ would/ be impossible/ impossible/ impossible/ impossible..."

I sat down on a little stone bench in a clearing of trees and hummed the rest of the tune.

My eyes snapped open to the sound of footsteps approaching. I must've dozed off.

Germany appeared through the trees. He nodded to me. "Guten morden."

I stifled a yawn. "Morning."

He set off running briskly on the path. A moment's hesitation, and I decided to follow him. He glanced at me as I caught up with him.

"You don't mind, do you?" I asked, trying to keep pace with the fast German.

He shook his head. "Nein."

We ran in silence for a few minutes before Germany spoke up. "You and your friends are going to have to choose sides, you know."

I tried to catch enough breath to speak without wheezing. "Sides in what?"

"The war," he said as if it should be obvious.

"You mean World War Two?!"

"Yes... why are you so surprised? You say we are in an anime, you should know this."

"But... isn't it supposed to be... wait a second. What year is it?"

"1942."

"B-b-but... i-it was... supposed to be... when we... Holy fudge crackers with peanut butter..."

We came to a halt. Germany stared at me, probably wondering about my strange choice of words. "Of course I'm on the Axis side, but... but... but... um..."

"What?" Germany asked, clearly growing impatient of my stuttering.

"Well, it was kind of 2013 when we got transported here... And it looked like 2013 when we got here... I think..."

I _thought_. When I had woken up here, I hadn't paid attention to the scenery, just yelled at everyone for waking me up. And then I had fallen back asleep, so I hadn't seen anything around us OR what the car (I guess it was a car) that took us to America's house looked like. And I had pretty much stayed inside America's property.

So we were in 1942. Cool.

Other than the fact that there was a war going on, that is.

Germany looked at me with interest. "So you know how the war ends?" He asked.

I couldn't blame him for wanting to know... I certainly would. But I had this feeling that if I told him then the universe would be knocked out of order or something. I sighed.

"I'm sorry... I do, but I won't tell you. The main point is is that everyone ends up as friends."

Germany gave a stiff nod of his head. "I see."

Germany and I ran back to the house-castle-thing in silence. I was thinking about what sides my friends would choose.

Em- This was a no brainer. There was no way the hero's sidekick would be on the Axis.

Dakota- Also a no brainer. She's on whatever side Russia's on.

Chugoku- She would probably decide to stay neutral, but if she absolutely _had _to choose, then she would take Em's side.

Carolyn- I wanted to think that she would stay with me, since we're like sisters, (plus Germany is on the Axis, and Prussia is his brother, and she loves Prussia) but I knew that she would be with the Allies. We had actually discussed this before. Along with feeling loyal to America, she thought that the Axis had done some pretty awful stuff. She also knew that the Allies had done awful stuff too, but it was mainly Russia, who America had only formed an alliance with because we needed them.

So, in other words, it was me against my friends.

When we got back to the house, Germany spoke. "Meet me out here at exactly 4:00 pm. We will start training with the rest of the Axis then."

I nodded and silently went inside, to be greeted by the scent of breakfast. My stomach rumbled.

There was a large table set up in the middle of the ballroom. Everyone was seated around it, some of them still wiping the sleep from their eyes.

Em waved me over. "Hey Third! We didn't really wanna walk all the way to the dining room, so we set up breakfast in here."

Carolyn smiled and patted the seat next to her with a barely detectable wink- she had organized the seating so that I would be seated between her and Japan.

I forced a smile, knowing that soon, it would all be gone.


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I decided to write today because I love you guys so much. And yes, I know DC did not post her story yesterday like she was supposed to, but she had a lot of schoolwork. Hopefully she'll get it out in the next day or so.**

**Review response majig:**

**Aeschylus: Yep. I did. And you'll just have to keep reading to find out about Nora, won't you? ^ ^**

**RedLicoriceMoustach: It is? I'm so, so, SO sorry! A lot of people have told me that Canadia's b-day is the third... I'm sorry...**

**Electra: Okay. Will do. And aw, I love you too. ^ ^**

**Hetalia-FACE-fangirl: Thanks. And I'm sure your friend sang beautifully.**

**Luna Safire: Why, thank you. I try to be as shocking as possible.**

**Hookedin1hour: Of course. ^ ^**

**ShadowAlchemist503: Seriously? Wow, that is so cool! I was actually basing Dakota off of my friend Dakota, who has no idea I'm using her in a story (^ ^'), but it's awesome to know that there's a Dakota reading this story. I hope you like Russia.**

**Okay, so I'm not going to right in different languages any more, by request. When people are speaking in another language, I'll just italicize it and you should be able to tell what language it is by the person talking.**

**Now, on with the story~**

I didn't eat much. I mean, I usually don't eat much, but I always make an exception when it comes to bacon.

It sat untouched on my plate.

"Hey, are you okay?" Carolyn asked.

I sat there silently. Everyone stared at me.

"Am I the only one who didn't know that is was still world war II?" I finally blurted out.

Em looked at me funny. "Have you not noticed how the countries have been acting?"

I shook my head and looked around. Most of the countries were glaring at the others.

"D***, you're slow," Em said. I glared.

"You're the slow one," I shot back. "Don't you get that now we have to choose sides?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me. My voice must have been slightly louder than previously thought.

Em laughed. "Well that's a no brainer," she announced, slinging an arm around America.

Dakota hugged Russia. "Also a no brainer for me~ I will be fighting with Russia~"

Chugoku smiled nervously as it was her turn. "Can I just stay neutral?" She offered.

"NO." more than half of the countries plus Em yelled at her. She shrank back slightly. "O-okay, I guess I'm with Em then..." she squeaked.

The Allies, seated on one side of the table, were looking over at the Axis like, Ha ha we've got more people than you.

Carolyn looked at me painfully. She knew what side I was on. She knew everyone else was with the Allies. And she knew that I would stick to the Axis no matter what. "I'm with the Allies. I'm sorry, it's just that the Axis did some pretty awful things..."

Just like I had predicted.

"Carolyn! You know that Stalin killed more people than Hitler!" I tried desperately.

Russia looked a bit sad at the mention of his boss, and Germany buried his face in his hands, muttering something about "crazy boss" at the mention of his.

"Yes, but America only become allies with Russia because we needed their help. Without them, we would've..." She trailed of, looking uncertainly at the countries surrounding her, who had suddenly become much more interested in the conversation. 'Don't tell them,' I mouthed, and she nodded.

"Well, on top of that, I feel loyal to America, with the whole country-I-was-raised-in thing. Don't you?"

"Of course I d-"

"Auntie!" Dakota gasped, and the side-choosing was momentarily forgotten.

"What? Where?" I said, swiveling my head to the left, the to the right.

"No! She gets out of the hospital today!"

"Oh."

"And we're in the anime world with no way to get back!"

"Oh!"

England cleared his throat. "I believe I can be of assistance," he said.

"How?" Em, Chugoku, Dakota, Carolyn and I demanded in unison.

"I was reading through my book of magic yesterday, trying to find something on dimensional travel. I believe I could attempt a spell to take you back, but it would be temporary." He pulled out his wand.

"What if something goes wrong?" Chugoku said-whispered.

No one heard her. "What if something goes wrong?" I repeated.

Chugoku shot me a look of gratitude.

England paled the slightest bit. "The book didn't say."

"Well, we have no time to waste thinking about what could happen! We need to go ASAP!" Dakota said, zooming in front of England. She saluted. "Beam me up, Iggy."

I pulled her back. "Whoa, commander. We're still in our pajamas." And we were. I was just now realizing it, but we were. Carolyn was still in her aquamarine and navy blue, I was still wearing my (epic) hetalia jammies, Chugoku still had on her hello kitty night gown, Em was wearing the gym shorts and t-shirt that was her standard night wear, and Dakota was still wearing her two-sizes-too-big sunflower print pajamas.

Now I knew why I felt a bit...disgusting.

Ew. I'd been in these pajamas a bit too long.

"Let's change, and then we'll go." I said, and Dakota, serious for once, nodded. "And lock your doors. We don't want any peeping Toms." I glared pointedly at France.

"Oh, give it a rest, Nora." Em snapped. "He's not a perv all the time."

"Well then." I grumbled, and stalked off to my room.

It took me five whole minutes to get there. Five. Whole. Minutes.

I stood in my walk-in closet, pondering what to wear. Thanks to my magic, there were more clothes than I could count. I grabbed a pale blue top that hung off my shoulder with a black tank top underneath it, some red skinny jeans, and a pair of those really tall converse boot majigs that I forget the name of. My flag colors. I was about to walk out of the closet of my dreams, as I had decided to call it, when I noticed a full-length mirror. I hadn't really looked in any reflective surface since getting here. I paused in front of it.

"Ho-ly shish kabobs."

My hair was a rainbow colored wreck. It went all over the place and stuck out at every angle possible. I slung my bag off my shoulder and held it in front of me, searching desperately for my brush.

Aha.

I ran the pink brush with Princess Bubblegum and Lady Rainicorn on it through my hair, expecting the tangles to disappear.

What I did not expect was for the rainbow to disappear, too.

I looked in the mirror and gasped. "NUUUUUUU." I cried.

I depressed rain cloud of misery hung over my drooping head as I grabbed my Yin and Yang necklace off of the post of my bed and put it on. Said cloud followed me as I walked slowly all the way back to the ballroom.

"GAHH! WHO ARE YOU!" I heard Dakota shriek as I returned. I raised my head sadly, and realization clicked on her face.

"NORA! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?"

I raised the pink hair brush which was still clutched in my hand. "Someone put hair color remover or something on my brush."

Dakota ran her fingers through my hair, which was now a golden brownish color. I sighed.

"Well," Dakota said, "On the bright side, now, since you'll blend into a crowd, we can be spies together~!"

"Oh, not the spy buddies thing again..."

"OKAY let's go!" Dakota either got bored of spies or remembered Auntie and become serious again.

Carolyn walked in, followed by Chugoku, and then Em. Carolyn was wearing a black hetalia t-shirt and jeans, with her hair pulled back in a braid and her green Honduras cap perched on her head. Chugoku had changed into a white tank top, black skinny jeans, sandals, her panda hat, and a Hello Kitty necklace. I heard a gasp from behind me and turned to see most of the countries staring at Em opened-mouthed.

She was wearing skinny jeans, a flowy animal print shirt that showed practically her entire back, high-heeled brown boots, and glittery silver bracelets on her arms. Matching earrings dangled in her ears. Her makeup was done perfectly, and she had curled her hair, which fell loose around her shoulders.

In short, she looked fabulous. But this was how she normally dressed.

She strutted over to us. "Okay, I'm here. Let's go."

No one made any move to do anything, they just kept staring at Em. "What?" she asked, looking around.

"Em, they're looking at you," I said, and she looked down at her attire.

"Ohhh. Well, better get used to it, because I dress fabulously, dah-lings." She twirled in a circle. "Now let's go."

The countries straightened up a bit and Em, Chugoku, Dakota, Carolyn and I formed a line in front of England. Everyone else stood behind him.

"WAAAIIIT," I said, dragging them in front of England with us. "You guys are coming with us."

"What? Why?" America complained.

"Because... I kinda wanna see what you guys look like in our world." I said, trying to picture each country as a non-anime person.

Em grinned at this and grabbed America's arm. "F*** to the yes. This will be mind blowing."

Russia was probably the only one who was fine with it, and even if he wasn't, Dakota had a death grip on him. The rest of us quickly grabbed hold of the countries to prevent them from escaping.

"Do the spell, England. And you're coming with us too." I said, while keeping an iron grip on Germany and Italy.

"Oh, fine..." He sighed, and whipped his wand around in a complicated fashion. Then there was a bright flash of light.

I opened my eyes, and found that I was in Carolyn's basement again, sitting on top of my sleeping bag. My friends and the countries were scattered around the floor.

Oh gosh the countries.

My brain was melting from their hotness. If you thought that they were sexy in the anime, they were total utter gorgeous... I won't even try to explain how beautiful they were.

Italy's eyes, after he realized he couldn't see with them closed in this world, were open.

I gasped. "I-Italy! Your eyes!"

He looked at me with a smile, and I think my heart melted along with my brain from his beautifulness. "Ve~ What about them, bella?"

I dragged the other four of my friends over to my side and pointed. "Loooooooook."

"They're-" Em tried.

"Just-" Chugoku tried.

"They-" Dakota tried.

"Meep?" Carolyn offered.

"Absolutely and utterly breathtakingly gorgeous..." I said breathlessly.

Italy beamed. "Grazie, bella!"

Then the five of us glomped him, saying things like "aww so adorable" "omigosh he's so cuuuute" "you gotta f***ing love this adorable b****" "I love you Ita-chan", etc.

Waaaaaaaaaait. I quickly whispered in Em's ear, who passed it on to Chugoku, who passed it on to Dakota, who passed it on to Carolyn. We were suddenly come over by a crashing wave of fangirl.

Fangirls unite. This is what we live for.

The five of us all had crazy grins plastered on our faces, and the countries backed away nervously. Italy, who had previously been having a hug fest with us, now cowered behind Germany.

We ran to them. Our hands grabbed England, Japan, America, and Italy and pulled them away from the rest of the countries. "Prussia's not here~" Carolyn said, her voice cracked and crazy. "You're right~" I agreed, and we put our hands together. There was a bright flash, and the the definition of awesomeness himself fell out of the air and landed on top of the four previously mentioned countries, creating a heap on the floor.

Our grins grew bigger. We laughed like maniacs, too far deep in our fangirling minds to stop. "HEY! The Awesome Me was in the middle of my awesome show!" Prussia steamed, but I cut him off.

"THE NEW ONE DIRECTION!" my friends and I squealed, jumping up and down in excitement.

The New One Direction looked confused, except for America. He pumped his fist in the air. "One direction is epic!" He laughed, then looked at us nervously. "But seriously dudettes, lay off the crack."

We were to busy discussing who was who to hear and/or care what America had said. "Of course Prussia is Zayn~ He's the smexiest~" Carolyn said dreamily.

"B**** no America is Zayn. That mother f***er is the sexiest thing you will ever lay your f***ing eyes on."

"Are you kidding me? Of course it's J-"

I was interrupted by the king of awesome. "The Awesome Me was unawesomely dragged away from my awesome show! Take the awesome me back now!"

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME WE'RE DECIDING WHO'S ZAYN!"

"YOU CAN'T TELL AWESOMENESS WHAT TO DO!"

"I JUST DID!"

"F*** YOU I'LL JUST GET BACK MY OWN AWESOME WAY!"

Prussia disappeared in a poof of awesomeness.

Yes, there is a such thing as poofs of awesomeness.

"UNAWESOME F***ER! YOU WEREN'T ZAYN ANYWAYS!"

"YES HE WAS!"

"NO B****ES AMERICA IS ZAYN!"

"LADIES!" England yelled, and we paused our debate (fight to the death arguement). "CALM DOWN!"

I felt something icy cold being dumped on my head, and it wasn't another fangirl wave.

Oh no.

...

I went over the past thirty seconds in my head. _The new 1D... Prussia summoning... "F***er you weren't Zayn anyways!"..._

I looked at the floor. _Please swallow me_, I thought.

I felt someone pick me up by the back of my shirt. I was raised to eye level with the beyond angry Germany himself.

He looked like he was about to yell at me.

3, 2, 1...

"WHAT THE H*** IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

I tuned him out and put my finger on my chin, thinking. "Well, that was what we call a fangasm. I was pretty sure that we wouldn't have any, considering that we already let most of our inner fangirl out, but I guess the overall shock of seeing you guys as humans instead of anime humans triggered something that was powerful enough to make us go temporarily crazy."

Suddenly America grabbed me away from Germany. He laughed obnoxiously. "Haha, dudette, the hero's gotcha!" Then he turned to Germany, glaring. "Don't even try to touch one of the Allies," he growled, sound unusually... Un-America-ey.

This is where I squirmed out of his grasp to return to stand by Germany. America looked at me, shock evident on his face.

"But I'm not an Ally," I said softly. "I'm with the Axis."

"WHAT (THE F***) (, ARU) (THE BLOODY H***) ?!" The Allies yelled.

I refused to meet their eyes. I knew America would be looking at me like I'd betrayed him, and technically I had, Carolyn would be looking at me sadly, so would Chugoku, and Dakota would be crying. Em would be seething with outrage.

"Nora. Elizabeth. Roberts." Em said. Yep. Nora Roberts. Just like the author.

"You're ditching us for the most f***ing stupid reason." I winced, but it was true. Partly.

"It's not only that..." I said.

"Well what? What then?" She hissed.

"I know the outcome of this war, and so do you."

"Oh, so you want to change it?"

"Yes."

"Really?!"

"Wha...? No, not like that!"

"Like what then?"

"If I can-"

"You know what, I don't give a f***. Traitor."

_Traitor. _The word rang in my ears like a church bell.

My eyes went wide. "Em, I-"

"I guess _twelve years _of friendship doesn't mean s*** to you then."

"No... it does... I just..."

"C'mon Dakota." Em turned to the rest of the Allies, and put an arm around Dakota, whose shoulders were shaking. She looked up at me with the most hurt expression I'd ever seen. "Let's go."

With that, they left. I lowered my head as tears streamed down my face.

Germany, the total opposite of what you would need in a situation like this, looked down at me. "Do you have any family to take care of?"

I laughed bitterly. "My adoptive parents kicked me out of the house as soon as they were sober enough to realize I was eighteen."

"Well-"

"I still have a brother."

"Oh."

My car was still parked in Carolyn's driveway. We drove all the way to my parent's house in silence.

"This is where you _live_?" Germany asked as we parked the car and got out. I shook my head.

"Not anymore, but it's where I spent fourteen years of my life." I shrugged and walked over to the small dilapidated portable pretending to be a house and rang the doorbell.

No answer, of course.

I went around back where there was a small window. I pulled a bobby pin out my pocket, cracked the window slightly, and took aim. The bobby pin flew through the window and landed directly on top of a domino, which set the chain collapsing until the dominoes fell on slightly bigger objects- domino to DVD case, DVD case to book, book to Dictionary, and dictionary to... button. As soon as the dictionary touched it an alarm started beeping.

Jason ran in, looked at the floor, and then looked up at the window. I waved. "Sup bro," I said. "Open the window for me?"

Jason looked at me in shock the entire five seconds it took to cross his room and then anger as soon as he reached me. He undid the mechanism holding the rest of the window shut and it sprang open. I climbed in and gestured for the rest of the Axis to do the same.

"Mom and Dad are sleeping of their beer. Now explain what the h*** is going on." Jason said.


	11. Chapter 9

**xlilslayerx- Thanks! I do my best.**

**Electra: Okay on the clothes. And the reason I made Prussia say awesome so much is that I pictured that he would be pretty mad after being magic-ed away from his "Awesome Show" (Paint It White reference~!) and I thought that he would say awesome and unawesome a whole lot more when he's mad. So when he returns, he'll be the regular "I'm The Awesome Prussia" Prussia not the "You little unawesome thing that has no awesome right to unawesomely talk to the awesome me" Prussia. :P And no, I love the criticism! I love hearing what my readers have to say and what I should do to make it better. So long as no one flames me, we're good.**

"Nein! That will never do!"

I raised my head and slowly rose to my feet, panting. "Well I'm sor-ryyy. I'm _so_ ashamed of myself."

Behind me was the training course of hell.

It consisted of five barbed wire fences that I had to scale, a mini-army of armed dummies, a set of military-ized monkey bars, and a field of land mines.

Luckily for me, they didn't explode when activated.

They just shot fire.

From camouflaged flame throwers.

Yeah. It was exciting the first ten times. After it hit twenty it got a little boring.

"Good. You should be." Germany said coldly, missing my sarcasm completely.

"I was being sarcastic," I snapped, peeling my black leather gloves off of my sweaty hands while storming towards the house, fed up with training (coughcoughtorture).

"And where do you think you're going?!" Germany yelled after me.

"I'm getting some water!" I shouted back.

"If we were in the middle of a battle, would you stop fighting to get water?!

"Yeah!"

"You're hopeless..." He sighed. I turned and jogged backwards so that I could watch Germany. He had buried his face in his hands.

"Nah, I'm just determined." I said, my anger suddenly gone.

[Dear bipolarness,

I hate you.

Love ya forever,

Nora]

"Come with me," I said. "You deserve a break too."

"What...?" Germany asked.

"I said, "Come with me, you deserve a break too"."

Germany scratched his head. "Um... No thank you."

"Oh c'mon Germany," I pouted. "It's like a bajillion degrees outside."

And it was. We were currently at Italy's house, which had been the closest to walk to from Em's country. Evidently she was an island country called Tassland just below France- how we walked over an ocean without me noticing I have no idea. I guess it was the whole distance is different for countries thing. Now that I think about it, there was this one puddle...

"Pweeeeeease," I gave him the 'American puppy face'.

"Fine." Germany said. I paused to let him catch up to me.

I opened up the door to Italy's house and was met by a rush of cold air.

"Ahh... Thank God y'all have AC in 1942..." I said happily.

Jason walked over to us, a glass of water in both hands and a grin on his face.

I snatched one of the drinks and gulped it down in three seconds flat. "Thanks, bro." I said.

"No prob. I saw you guys coming over here, and I figured you might be thirsty." He handed the other drink to Germany before coming to stand beside me. Germany's eye shifted from my face to Jason's, and I matched my brother's grin. We were completely identical, except for the obvious gender difference. Despite me being older than him, we were the same height.

"Still hard to believe we're not blood related, huh?" We asked in unison.

"What's hard to believe is that your parents believed you and let you come with your sister," Germany muttered.

"Oh, they didn't." After explaining to Jason 'What the h***' was going on, I'd gone to my adoptive parents and asked them if I could permanently take away their son to another dimension.

Nope. Jk.

What I _had _done was went into my parent's bedroom, to find (surprise- not) that they were sleeping off their beer. They would have massive hangovers when they woke up. I'd left a note saying that I had Jason and that they would never find us, AND that they were awful parents who needed to hurry up and die from alcohol poisoning.

I know. It was coldhearted. But they were really horrid people and they deserved it.

When I think about it, they're the only people I've really, truly hated. I don't really hate France, I just wish that he would show his big-brother-and-sweet-romantic-not-perverted-roman tic side more often. Barrack Obama, I don't really hate him either, I just wish he would realize what an awful situation America is in and work on improving it. Adolf Hitler- Well yeah, I hate him. But unlike a lot of people, I don't hate Germany because of Hitler. And I don't hate the leader of North Korea. I just dislike him. Intensely. And... I can't hate Taiwan because of something that the fans did... She may not really be like that.

After I had written the note, I'd placed it on the kitchen counter. I had been about to head out when I got an idea.

~flashback~

I gathered as many six packs of beer as I could and heaved them outside. As soon as I reached the door, I dumped them unceremoniously on the ground. The bottles shattered and the beer seeped through the dirt.

I repeated this process twelve times before all the beer was gone. I walked back inside and into Jason's room.

"Ready?" I asked. He lifted his backpack and nodded.

"Kay. Let's go."

We walked outside where the Axis was waiting for us, and Germany presented a slight problem. "How are we going to get back without England's magic?"

I raised my hand and twirled it around. "We don't need Ig... England's magic. I got my own." I grinned. "Now please form a circle and hold hands."

They did so without questioning, although one certain Japanese nation looked uncomfortable at the hand holding (AKA me and Italy in his personal space bubble).

I had no idea if I was supposed to say a chant or something, so I just summoned up some magical transportation-ey ness and sent it like an electric current through everyone's hands. It felt like the feeling you get in your legs after they fall asleep and you wake them up- like there are bubbles all through your bloodstream and it feels weird to move them.

Then there was a flash of light, and we were back in Em's ballroom. I stood up and looked around the place for the last time. "C'mon. Let's get out of here."

~end flashback~

"So... You left _without_ your parent's consent?!" Germany said.

I nodded. "All they care about is their beer. They hate us, so they wouldn't have cared anyways."

"Well if they hate you so much, why bother adopting you?"

A series of memories flashed across my mind.

_"Come on, Nora, sweetie, we're gonna be late for church!"_

_I ran down the stairs as fast as my toddler legs could carry me. My white Easter dress flowed out behind me.  
_

_Mommy smiled at me and took my hand. She was carrying baby Jason in her other arm. My other brother, Devon, took my other hand and grinned down at me._

_/_

_I hid in the bushes. They would never find me here!_

_"Seventeen, Eighteen, Nineteen, Twenty! Ready or not, here I come!" Devon called. Since I wasn't good at counting yet, Devon, Mommy, or Daddy had to be It when we played hide and go seek._

_Hands grabbed me from behind. "Gotcha!" Devon said, and twirled me around in a circle. I shrieked with laughter._

_/_

_I looked around our new house. It was very small, it looked like a trailer, and it was really run down. But Mommy said we would plant flowers._

_And we did, lilies and roses and hydrangeas everywhere. It was so beautiful. Devon picked a lily just for me. He gave a sweeping bow and handed it to me, smiling. "Reminds me of you," He told me, and I giggled. _

_/_

_A mean looking man walked by our house every day. It was my seventh birthday, Devon had just turned thirteen five days ago, and Jason would be turning two in three days, so we were all celebrating our birthdays together because Mommy and Daddy didn't have enough money for three separate parties. My friends Carolyn, Emmabelle, Adrianna and Dakota were all here, and some of Devon's friends were here too. Jason couldn't make any friends yet because he was too small.  
_

_/_

_I was ten. I stood admiring the garden, listening to the birds. Then a rough hand grabbed my shoulder. Thinking it was Devon, I smiled. "Aren't the lilies pretty, bubba?"_

_Then a voice that was not Devon's snarled in my ear. "They're beautiful, princess." _

_I yelped, and the man slung me over his shoulder and started running away with me. "DEVON!" I screamed. "MOMMA! DADDY!"_

_Devon, now sixteen, came running out of the house. "NORA!" He yelled._

_The man was running towards a car. It was black and the windows were dark. I was terrified._

_I could see Devon running towards me, desperation and anger on his face. He reached out his hand to me. I reached out mine to his. Our fingers almost touched, and then the man sped up._

_Devon lunged and knocked the man to the ground. I fell off of his shoulder and landed on my arm. "Get out of here, Nora!" Devon yelled, pinning the man to the ground. "GO!"_

_I got up and scrambled to the door. My parents rushed outside and my mother held me while my father went to help Devon. Jason stood, half hiding behind Momma's back. She ushered us inside. "Go on, you're safe now," she cooed, although her voice sounded off. We obeyed her and went inside._

_/_

_Thirteen years old, and I could fight like a pro. My now nineteen year old brother had been training me since... that day._

_Devon positioned my arms. "Okay, so you punch them in the gut like this, depending on how tall of short they are." He demonstrated on a tree. "Then, when they're all bent like this" He bent over, clutching his stomach, "you grab their shoulder and bend slightly so that you can flip them over your back."_

_He beckoned for me to stand in front of him and bend. "Like" he slowly flipped me over his back, then set me on the ground gently. "this."_

_"Okay... like this?" I flipped him over my back, only not slowly or carefully. He landed on his back with an "oof"._

_He was winded, but he still smiled. "Yeah," he choked out. "Today's lesson is over."_

_He ruffled my already messy hair as we walked back in. I smiled._

_That was the last lesson I ever got from him._

_He was murdered the next day._

_I stood in front of his coffin. They were about to close it. "Wait," I said, and ran over to him._

_His brown eyes were closed as if he was sleeping. His dark hair was actually combed. Up in Heaven, he was probably gagging at his appearance. _

_I messed up his hair for him. "That's better," I tried to smile through the tears. I opened my hand to reveal a lily. I laid it over his hands before planting a kiss on his forehead. "Goodbye, bubba," I whispered, and turned and left._

_That was the night my parents started drinking. The night they stopped caring._

/

"Because there was a time, long ago, that they actually cared." Jason and I said together.

Then I got a sick feeling in my stomach. "I- I need to go to the bathroom-" I said, and ran through the halls until I came across one.

I dropped in front of the toilet and promptly emptied the contents of my stomach into the white bowl. I heard someone come in and felt my hair being lifted away from my face as I coughed.

Ew.

I saw Jason wetting a washcloth out of the corner of my eye, Germany standing next to him. Italy was taking a siesta, so who was holding my hair back?

There was only one person left.

And that person (for all you blondes out there ;) ) was Japan.

I was happy to have the love of my life holding back my hair but at the same time mortified that he was watching me in a state of total grossness.

Finally I stopped, and Jason handed me the washcloth. I wiped off my face and felt my hair fall back around my back. Jason handed me a glass of water. I lifted it to my mouth and was about to take a sip when I was overcome by a wave of pain. The glass fell to the floor and shattered. I curled up in a ball, gasping for breath. But each time I breathed in or out there was a stabbing jolt of pain in my side. My head pounded as if I'd just been b**** slapped.

I could hear them shouting my name, but it was as if I was underwater. Every sound was muffled and watery.

I squeezed my eyes shut and everything whited out.

Third person pov with the Allies.

Em stood in a control room with her boss, the President Alexandre Frederic, on her left side and America on her right. "You're sure that's her?" she asked America, who nodded. Both were unusually serious.

"That's where I found all that stuff eighteen years ago," He said.

Em turned to Frederic. "_Fire._"

Frederic turned to a man wearing a headset and nodded. The man spoke into his headphones. "_Attack the set coordinates._"

America scrunched up his face. "Dudes, I only speak American. Em, what are they saying?"

Em smiled darkly. "All that matters is that we just taught that traitor a lesson."

They turned to leave. "Oh, and by the way America, thanks for the bombs."

America grinned and slipped an arm around her waist. "Anything for the sidekick."


	12. Chapter 10

**MY READERS! -glomps-**

**I'm so so so so so so SO sorry I haven't updated this in like forever! I've been... really busy... and shtuff...**

**But, I promise I will never discontinue this fic and try to update as much as possible. I know it really gets on my nerves when people discontinue their stories, or only update like twice a month, and I would never do that to you guys.**

**Review response mabob~**

**Cat- Thank you! And of course. :P**

**Anonymous- Well, actually Nora doesn't hate Taiwan more than Hitler, she just thought she did. But now that she's in the actual anime majig thing, she realizes that Taiwan may not actually like Japan, that was just the fans' assumptions. So yeah, she hates Hitler more than Taiwan.**

**Atlantic Jewel- ATLANTIC JEWEL IS READING MY STORY. THE AUTHOR OF MY FAVORITEST FANFIC IN THE WORLD. OMIGOSH GUYS. -dies-**

**hannabear2000- Thanks!**

**xlilslayerx- Thanks... I think? And Em is super patriotic, so she was immediately offended. And she's really into the whole best-friends-before-boyfriends/love-interests thing, so she felt betrayed. **

**Electra- Thanks. ^ ^**

**RedLicoriceMoustach- Okay. Glad to clear that up. ^ ^' And thanks!**

**And... that's derpology with a 'd', not 'D'. :P**

**The bombs were slightly more powerful than regular bombs, Em needed them from America because the bombs her country makes aren't powerful enough to do the damage that she wanted to do. Have patience, dearie, we will see the other girls' countries soon. :)**

**Aeschylus- Okay. And what? Are you talking about the flashback? 'Cuz that was a flashback, not an author's note. And on the swear words, I bleep them out because I know that there are some readers out there who want to read my story but don't want to have to read like fifty bajillion cuss words when Em is there. :P**

**Thank you my lovely reviewers! -gives you cookies-**

**Nora: I want a cookie!**

**derpology: NORA. I TOLD YOU YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO BREAK THE FOURTH WALL ANYMORE. OUT OF THE AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

**Nora: xP -leaves-**

**Well, on with the story then...**

(Carolyn's pov)

I sat criss cross on my bed and stared at the world map wall, listening to music at a deafening volume while tapping my pencil against the blank page in my notebook.

I crumpled up the (now empty) bag of sunflower seeds, took aim, and fired. I missed.

I tapped my fingers on my knee and bit my lip.

I was kinda nervous and frustrated, but doing my best to keep calm and reason things out logically. I was also trying to figure out what would become specifically of me and my country during this time, and for the next fifty years throughout the Soviet era and all, since I knew that my country was a small island near Latvia, and that Russia had control over it. I'd already eaten at least five bags of sunflower seeds as I was trying to figure all this out, seeing as how sunflower seeds usually help me to think better.

I wondered if there was any way to just stay out of the war as a neutral party. Wondered if there was any way for me to shrink down to about 4'6. Wondered whether I even had to be my own country of if I could just stay a part of a different country, because I hate making decisions on my own and I'd obviously have to make lots of difficult decisions if I were my own nation.

I wondered about a lot of things.

I was also trying to figure out what Nora had meant when she had said she wanted to change the course of the war. She didn't like war, and she obviously wouldn't make it so that America lost.

Would she...?

No, she wouldn't... I went over the conversation in my head.

"_Well what? What, then?"_

_"I know the outcome of this war, and so do you."_

_"Oh, so you want to change it?!"_

_"Yes!" _

_"Really?!"_

_"Wha...? No, not like that!"_

_"Like what, then?!"_

_"If I can..."_

'Can' what? I thought it over. _A peace treaty maybe...?_

"Meep..." I sighed.

After all, there wasn't much else to be said.

(Third person pov with Chugoku

...And Dakota

... And Auntie)

Dakota and Chugoku were both crying. Chugoku felt like this was all her fault, like she should've done something...

Oh, why couldn't she just have been neutral?

Auntie sat calmly in a rocking chair, smoking a cigarette and knitting a light pink scarf. The whole being-transported-into-an-anime thing hadn't really affected her. Her two german shepherds, Nosmo and Nodru, lay at her feet, bored.

Dakota wished that they were all on the same side, and lack of gummi bears for the past twenty four hours was finally getting to her. She got up (they had been sitting Indian style on Chugoku's bed) and shuffled towards the door. Chugoku wiped at her eyes. "Where are you going?"

Of course, Dakota didn't hear her.

Chugoku sighed and made her voice as loud as she could. "Where are you going?" she asked, louder.

"Gummi bears," Dakota said, as if in a trance. She walked out the door, and Auntie chuckled. "That girl is going to catch her death of sugar."

Chugoku decided that it would be wise to follow her.

After walking through twenty seven hallways, gong up and down seven flights of stairs, and getting lost twice, they finally reached the kitchen. Dakota impatiently pushed pass the servants and opened the door to the huge walk-in pantry.

Yeah, that's what it wanted you to think- that it was just a pantry. It was probably another ballroom... in disguise.

"How are we gonna find gummi bears in this mess?" Chugoku said-whispered, half to herself.

Dakota sniffed the air.

"I don't think that will w-"

Dakota ran over to a corner and crouched down, examining the bottom shelf. She shoved crates out of the way and strained to reach.

"Oh. I guess it did work." Chugoku walked to Dakota and waited while she struggled.

"C'mon... my darlings... Come... to... mama...!" Dakota's face brightened. "Success!"

She pulled.

She pulled again, harder this time. The box was stuck.

"NUUUUU!" Dakota cried, yanking on the box with all her might. "COME ON!"

Suddenly the box came free, and Dakota flew backwards, comically in slow motion. Then she halted in midair, was frozen in place for about two seconds, and fell to the ground. The crate fell beside her and burst open.

Dakota picked up the box with an Italy face "WOO! GUMMI BEARS!" and began running towards the door.

However, one of the requirements of the Italy face is that you have your eyes closed. Dakota ran into the wall just beside the door, dropping the crate and spilling even more gummi bears on the floor. Chugoku sighed and shook her head as she picked up the crate and walked the door.

Dakota quickly detached herself from the wall when she felt a disturbance in the Gummi Bear Force. Her precious babies were leaving.

"Wait for meeeeee!"

(My pov)

I was on something soft. I kept my eyes closed, feeling like I had three tons of pain killer coursing through my blood. And I probably did.

My memory was fuzzy. I vaguely remembered training, then coming in for some water, and then pain...

Remembering that I was suddenly aware of myself. My whole body felt as if I had just been through a meat grinder. I suppressed a whimper and tried to remember what had happened.

I had gone to the bathroom, thrown up, and promptly passed out. Joy.

/

_A sting in my arm... I sluggishly opened an eye to see Germany holding a needle, talking to Jason. "This will help with the pain, but until we know where her actual country is we won't be able to do much else."_

_/_

_I felt someone carrying me... hmm. They smelled nice. Like spring and flowers and stuff. I smiled contentedly. I felt like I was covered in a warm blanket... I snuggled up to whoever was holding me, and decided to go back to sleep._

_/_

_"Here. Turn the lights out."_

_I whimpered. The dark was a scary place to be._

_"She doesn't like the dark... at all. She'll probably flip out if she wakes up in a dark room."_

_"Well, then just shut the curtains. We should probably go."_

_I tried to stay awake, but it was really hard. I made a noise that might have been mistaken for "stay" if you listened hard enough. But they didn't._

_/_

So... That's how I thought when on drugs. Like a five year old. Epic... Not.

There was also something else... I remembered seeing a place. It looked vaguely Japanese... but it was hard to tell. It looked as if it had been bombed, most of the buildings were collapsed. I felt connected to this place.

So... it must be my country.

Realization hit me like a slap to the face.

My country had just been bombed.

My people... voices in my head, shouting out to loved ones, and horribly blank spots where someone's voice used to be...

Fear and hysteria came over me like a tsunami, coming faster than I could comprehend. My chest felt like it was being crushed, and it was hard to breathe. Tears streamed down my face and I stared at the ceiling. Some of my citizens were... dead. And I hadn't been there to help them. And I couldn't help them, because I didn't even know where I was!

It was frustrating, and the tears poured out harder. My heart sped up, like the drums to Bad Apple nightcored and then sped up some more. I needed someone.

I got up out of the bed, ignoring the lingering pain in my head and stomach, and staggered down the hallway. "Jason!" I yelled, sobbing. "Germany!" I almost fell flat on my face, but I had to find someone. "Italy!" He was probably still taking a siesta, but I didn't care. He could siesta all he wanted later. "Japan!"

All of their names felt comforting, like family. But there were four certain girls missing. I ran around a corner and bumped into someone. I didn't know who it was, nor did I care, I just hugged them as tightly as I could while I sobbed hysterically. I was shaking all over, I felt nauseous, and the world seemed to be spinning. I felt like I was going to die, just like my citizens.

"N-Nora-san! What is it?!" I heard the familiar voice say.

I buried my face in his shoulder and tried to say the words, but I barely managed to choke them out. "Th-they're gone! A-and I c-couldn't- I couldn't- I wasn't-!"

"Nora!" Jason and Germany came into my line of view and pried me off of Japan. I quickly threw my arms around my brother, and he hugged me back even though he had no idea what was going on.

"I think she is having a panic attack," Japan said.

(Third person pov with Jason)

Jason held Nora, trying to calm her down. Her breath came in ragged chokes, and she shook like a business man's phone set to vibrate.

"Nora, calm down." This only seemed to make it worse though, and she babbled about people dying and not being there to save them, and not knowing where she was.

"Nora. Look at me." He held her face in his hands and forced her to look at him. "I'm your brother, Jason. We're at Italy's place, remember? You were taking a nap because of... events. You're safe."

Nora just continued sobbing. "No! I don't know where I am! I can't help them!"

He shook her shoulders. "Nora! We're in Italy! Breathe!"

But she did the opposite. Her face went white, and she tried to breathe in, but she couldn't.

Suddenly Jason got an idea. He dug his phone out of his back pocket while keeping the other hand on Nora's shoulder, then began searching through his music. He found Rolling Girl by Hatsune Miku and pressed play. It was a sad song, but it held meaning to Nora and always helped calm her down.

Sure enough, she remembered how to breathe and the color returned to her face. Jason could feel her heart beat slowing down, and she mouthed the words to the song.

"Okay... What's the matter?" Jason asked, hoping to get a clear answer from her.

Nora took a deep breath. "Some of my people are dead. I should've been there to help them, but I couldn't, because I have no idea where my country is. A-and... And I..." her eyes watered, and she shook her head. Jason just hugged her, unsure of what to say.

"It was Em." she choked out. "I don't know how I know, but Em attacked me."

"That... was cold." Jason said. Em didn't just turn on her friends and bomb them, countries or not. "Why would she do that?"

Nora laughed humorlessly. "Em thinks I choose to be on the Axis because of... you know." Jason nodded. Nora was, without a doubt, the most devoted Japan fangirl in the entire world. "But that's not it..."

Jason raised an eyebrow, and they did the twin thing. Yes, you can still do the twin thing even if you and your twin aren't blood related. And you aren't the same age.

_Well what, then?_

_Since the Axis lost, and the Allies won, I don't want to make it so the Axis wins, but I want to get a peace treaty or something. So that we're all friends._

_That is so Nora-ey._

_Well, I am Nora._

_Yes you are._

Suddenly, Nora dropped to the ground and clutched at her arm, where a slash of blood had appeared. Her eyes widened. "I- I think she's trying to destroy me!" she cried.

She cried out and clutched at her stomach now. Red leaked through her blank tank top and on to her blue shirt.

Then something strange happened. Her pupils went completely white, and stayed that way for about three seconds. When they cleared, she got up and ran-staggered down the hallway, trailing drops of blood behind her. "Come on! I know where I am! We have to get there! NOW!"

The two nations and teenager glanced at each other and then took off after her.

Nora ran, faster than they would've thought possible for an injured girl as they struggled to keep up.

"How is she doing that?!" Jason asked, running as fast as he could after her.

"Adrenaline," Germany said at the same time Japan said, "Her country needs her."

They ran through a forest, over an unusually large puddle, and suddenly they were in a field. Several farmers wearing douli looked up in surprise as they tore across the field.

"Are we in China?!" Jason exclaimed.

"_Yes_, I think so." Japan nodded. They followed Nora across a river, and splashed in another puddle, and soon they were running through the streets of Japan.

"Whoa! How did we just travel like seven thousand miles in thirty seconds?!"

"Distance is different for countries," Germany said.

"But I'm not a country!"

"It must be because you're running with us." Germany would have shrugged had he not been, well, Germany. "Where the h*** is she going?"

They splashed across another puddle and they were in a grove of cherry trees. Nora had stopped and fallen to her knees, panting. "This- This is my country-"

She rubbed her arm where the cut had been. It had healed amazingly fast, already scabbed over. It had the appearance of a cut that she had had for a few weeks. Jason couldn't see the one on her stomach, but guessed that it looked the same.

There was an explosion in the distance, and Nora struggled under the weight of her back, which now, judging from the red seeping through her shirt, had been injured. She took off the blue over-shirt that was stained with blood, and wrapped it around her stomach like a brace or something, then took off running again. "Where are you going?" Jason yelled after her.

"Just help my citizens!" she yelled back, and continued running.

Jason pointed to a small town in the distance, which was where the explosion had just come from. "Over there."

The two nations nodded, and they took off.

(My pov)

I had somehow managed to go all the way to the other side of my island, where the military base was. I ran up to the doors and was stopped by two guards wearing what I guessed were this country's military uniform.

"_Name_?" They asked.

"_I am the personification of Sukoshitochi, and I am currently under attack. Oh, and since I'm the actual country, I outrank both of you, so you have to let me in._" I told them. They didn't budge.

"_If you don't let me in then I'll find my own way and get you both fired._"

The two guards glanced at each other and then drew their weapons. I rolled my eyes. "_Seriously? What will it take to convince you guys_?"

They kept their guns pointed in my face. How rude.

Suddenly there was an explosion in the distance, and I cried out and clutched the right side of my face.

The guards stared at me in shock. I lowered my (now bloody) hands from my face and tapped my foot. "_Well_?"

They saluted. "_Y-yes ma'am_!"

One of the guards took a card from around his neck and swiped the lock. The lock then slid aside to reveal a scanner, which scanned his eyes.

The door opened, and I ran inside.

Word of advice- if you ever wake up in hetalia and discover that you're a country, hope that you don't have a huge military base.

Like seriously.

I ran through a hallway... then another... then another... I lost count at fifty.

Thousand.

Although, that was probably the anime-ness kicking in. It seems that whenever an anime character is trying to get someplace in a building, they always end up running through the entire building twice before reaching their destination.

When I finally found a door labeled "Emergency Meeting- Do Not Disturb" I was out of breath and had acquired three more injuries, two on my left leg and one on a place that I'm not going to mention. It was hard to keep breathing, much less walk. Em had clearly had way too much Red Bull.

I tried to calm my nerves. Taking a deep breath and attempting to calm my hair, I pushed open the door.

Every one looked up. The was an oval table, all of the twelve chairs were filled except for one at the end.

It felt like it was _my chair_. Getting closer, I noticed a name tag labeled "Sukoshitochi".

Oh. That's why.

"_Akahoshi-sama,_" I said hoarsely and bowed to my leader, then forced myself just to walk as far as my chair. I felt like absolute crap, but I somehow managed to walk over to the empty seat and sit down.

"_...S-sukoshitochi...?_" My boss, Akahoshi Hiroki*, didn't know whether to believe what he saw or not.

Suddenly I knew what I had to do. A short memory came to me, just a flash and then it was gone...

I showed him the underside of my arm, where there was a thin scar roughly an inch long and shaped like a banana.

I have no clue what happened. I just know that I had a scar on the underside of my arm and everyone knew it, and that's how "The Legend" was started-

(Sukoshitochi's human form.) She has blue eyes like a summer day, and a scar on the bottom of her lower arm. If you ever see her, be sure to hug her and tell her how proud you are to live with her!

-everyone evidently knew it. Since I'd first been attacked, I had become more aware of the voices of my citizens in my head. Sometimes even their thoughts. But from what thoughts I've heard, well... It's not really their thoughts. It's hard to explain. It's like, for a second, I am them, and I know what they think about. And everyone this has happened to me with knows "The Legend".

When he saw my scar, he stood up and saluted. The others around the table did the same.

I stood up and bowed formally again, then sat back down. "_Thank you. But now that I'm back, we need to find a way to get these attacks under control._"

Everyone nodded and sat down. Akahoshi-sama looked at me with a fierce spark in his eyes. "_Yes._" was all he said.

I took this as my cue to talk. "_The country I'm under attack from is Tassland, an island country just below France. Her human name is Emmabelle Anderson, and the reason she's attacking me is... Well, she thinks I betrayed her. The story involves crazy fangirl-ness, One Direction (an American band), a certain angry Prussian and is way too long to tell, so I'll give you the short version: I chose to be on the Axis Side of this war while everyone else chose the Allied Powers, Em is super patriotic and believes I'm betraying America since we grew up there, and is basically taking her revenge._"

I paused. Hm... Now that I think about it, One Direction wasn't here during WW2, obviously. So how did America know what it was? If I remember right, his exact words were : "One Direction is awesome! But seriously, dudettes... lay off the crack."

Hm.

I was snapped back to attention by the man sitting next to Akahoshi-sama speaking up. "_We should launch a counter atta_-"

"_NO_!" I yelled, standing up quickly. Everyone stared at me, and I nervously sat back down. "_N-no. Every time I get attacked, it feels like h***, and I just... I can't put Em through that. I know she seems like a big bad villain right now, but... I just can't. And besides, if we attack her, that will probably piss America off, and the rest of my friends will probably think I really DID betray them. It would probably start another war._

_Think about it. If you find out you're a country after mysteriously being transported to another dimension which just happens to be your favorite anime, but unlike all the fanfictions where this happens, the countries ARE still at war, and you have to choose sides, and your friend who you've known for twelve years chooses the other side, you're bound to feel betrayed, aren't you? And you have an entire country at your disposal. You're hurt, and mad, and confused, and you want to make them feel hurt, mad, and confused too. So you launch an attack to channel your anger. But then- the person that 'betrayed' you strikes back- and suddenly you aren't just channeling your anger any more, you want to make them pay. You hate them. With a passion. And before you know it, a war has started and ended, thousands of people dead, scars that will never fade, all because of what? The 'betrayer' decided to fight back._"

Everyone just kept staring at me.

"_Please,_" I begged. "_Take the people underground, let them move to a country nearby, or we could all move to Switzy's house.__ But I can handle being attacked a little longer, if it means that I can stop another war from happening. Please._"

I pulled out my last card- the puppy face.

My blue eyes grew big and watery, my lip trembled, everything about my face screamed "OMIGAWSH LOOK IT'S SO ADORABLEEEE!"

"_Please_?"

"_Aww_," Everyone said in unison, including Akahoshi-sama. Funny. He struck me as the type who _wouldn't_ fall for puppy faces.

"_I will... see what I can do. But, Sukoshitochi-san, I make no promises_."

I smiled, and surprising everyone, jumped up and gave him a hug. "_Thank you thank you thank you_!"

(Third person pov with Jason and Germany)

Jason threw his hands in the air. "I give up! I can't understand a word they're saying!"

Germany looked at him icily. "Calm down. There are roughly forty thousand people in this town, and only one of us speaks Japanese."

With that, they glanced over at Japan, who was doing his best to help everyone he could, being the only Japanese speaker of the trio.

Jason leaned against a crumbling wall. "I feel so helpless."

Then he remembered something Nora had told him.

~Flashback~

"So, if you're ever in the presence of a Japanese person, just say: _I'm sorry. No japanese_."

"Why would I ever be in the presence of a Japanese person who couldn't speak English?"

"..."

~End Flashback~

Jason turned back to the small family in front of him. They may not technically be Japanese, but they still spoke it. "_I'm sorry_," Jason said, hoping he was pronouncing it right. "_No Japanese_."

Realization clicked on their faces and they said something that might have meant "okay" or "why didn't you just say so" and shuffled away.

Jason looked down the street, which was practically demolished. Ambulances ,which looked ironically funny (being in the 1942 car form and all) in contrast to the depressing surroundings, were treating the wounded, and taking away the... dead people. Rescue parties were searching the ruins of houses, looking for survivors.

"Ludwig," He said, using Germany's human name in the presence of regular people, and nodded towards the rescue parties. "Since we're pretty useless here, why don't we help them?"

Germany gave a stiff nod and they walked over to the man who seemed to be in charge. He was tall, well built, and had brown hair the same shade as Jason's with green eyes. Like everyone else here, he had Asian facial features.

The man looked at Jason, then pointed to Germany. "You not from here? We don't have many blondes." He said with a Japanese accent.

"Actually, I'm from Amer-" Jason began, but Germany cut him off.

"We are both from Germany," He said, glaring at Jason as if to say, _Keep your trap shut._

_Oh, duh,_ Jason thought. _World War Two. America is enemy. Not wise to be from America._

"We wanted to know if you guys, uh, needed any help." Jason offered, feeling extremely stupid for his almost-slip.

The man pointed to a small group carefully making their way through the ruins of a small house. "There. That group is two short. I think one German speaker."

"Thanks," Jason said, and he and Germany made their way over.

(Third person pov with Japan)

Japan was trying not to show it, but he was worried for the small country. The attacks were vicious, and she had been in bad shape when she had left them. He wondered how much longer she could hold out.

The family he had just been helping walked away, and he rushed over to the next one he could find. This was what his past twenty minutes had consisted of, zooming around from one family to the next.

"_Where are your parents_?" He asked, clearly and calmly to a small girl who looked a bit lost. Her clothes were dirty and torn in some places.

She looked up at him, and Japan made a sound of surprise.

The girl looked exactly like a four year old version of Nora. She had the same long, messy brown hair, the same sky blue eyes, and the same Look that made you think you should be happy, just to be around her.

But the Look was slightly dimmed. Tears were gathered in the corners of her eyes. She pointed to the house behind her. "_Mommy and Daddy told me to get out of the house, and that they'd be outside soon. But then the roof fell. I don't think they're coming_."

A tear slid down her face. "_They're not, are they_?"

Japan knelt down so that he was eye level with the small girl. "_I will find your parents_," he told her, before cautiously entering through the house that was barely standing.

The house was dim, the only light coming from the shattered window by the door. Stepping lightly, he made his way over to a doorway. The door had fallen off of its hinges, and the way through was halfway blocked by what appeared to be the remains of a fallen ceiling. He carefully crawled over the mini-blockade.

Japan looked up. There was a giant hole in the ceiling where it had fallen, and he could see the room above. The furniture had fallen with the ceiling and was scattered among the wreckage- a small pink bed, a dollhouse, a dresser, and a bookshelf. The room above must've been the mini-Nora's room.

Someone let out a small groan. Jerking his head in the direction of the sound, Japan spotted an arm peeking out from under a pile of debris. He rushed over to it and began pushing the wreckage aside, finally coming across a man with brown hair who appeared to be in his late twenties. The focused his light brown eyes on Japan with a look of gratitude. "_M...My wife..._" He managed, and weakly pointed over to another pile, this one much bigger.

The roof trembled. "_We need to leave._" Japan said, but the man gave a feeble shake of his head. "_Please..._"

Japan looked up through the hole in the ceiling up at the roof. Judging by the way most of the support beams had fallen, he knew he had four minutes at best. Not wasting any time, he made his way over to the pile the man had indicated, pulled out his katana, and began hacking the mess away.

The form of a small woman finally came into view. Her curly black hair was a mess around her face, and her eyes were closed. She was still breathing, but her arm was a bloodied mess. Minding her arm, Japan carefully picked her up, then made his way back over to the man.

The roof trembled again, as if warning them it wouldn't hold out much longer. Japan helped the man to his feet and slung his arm around his shoulder.

They made their way over to the doorway. Japan sliced the pile of debris that was blocking their way clean in half with his katana.

They were almost to the door, which was wide open. They could make it, they had to.

So close- he could almost reach out and touch it-

The roof gave a final tremble, and started falling.

The world seemed to slow down. The roof fell slowly, and Japan pushed the man and his wife out through the door.

The world sped up again, and Japan was buried under a mess of roof, dirt, and wreckage.

**Cliffie, I sowwy. But I plan on updating soon, so don't worry. ^ ^**

***- Mostly in Asia they introduce themselves last name first, so I thought I'd just put it like that. Nora/Suko's boss's last name is Akahoshi, and his first name is Hiroki, so I just thought I'd tell you guys that in case you were wondering.**


	13. Chapter 11

**xlilslayerx- OMG YOU'RE BRITISH?! **

**RedLicoriceMoustache- Yes, I know 1D's British, but Nora doesn't because she doesn't really get involved in the 1D fandom that much. And, no, don't feel bad! I love getting my mistakes corrected, so long as no one flames me. ^ ^**

**Aeschylus- Because in Nora's country (which BTDubs is a set of small islands just below Japan), they have different colored hair and eyes just like Europeans, North & South Americans, and Australians, but since they're Asian, they have the Asian facial features.**

**Marissa- Seriously? Thanks! ^ ^ **

**And what devoted Hetalia fangirl WOULDN'T want this to happen to them? I know I can speak on behalf of myself, Demented Celery, and several others that we want this to happen to us.**

**Heh... maybe we can all have a sleepover and this will happen... :D**

/

Jason and Germany ran over to the collapsed building, where a small crowd had gathered. A man with brown hair and eyes was holding on to his daughter, who, Jason realized with a bit of shock, looked exactly like Nora did when she was younger. Paramedics were badaging the arm of a dazed looking woman with curly black hair and blue eyes who Jason guessed to be the mother/wife.

The man looked up at Jason and Germany, who had pushed their way to the front of the gathering of people, with wide eyes. He said something in Japanese, and Jason shook his head, momentarily forgeting what Nora had told him to say.

"Man... who save me... still inside..." The man tried.

Jason got a cold feeling of dread in his stomach as looked around for Japan but didn't see him anywhere. He glanced over at Germany, who had come to the same realization.

By an unspoken agreement, the two of them walked over to the collapsed house and began shoving wood aside.

(My pov)

I was walking with the assistance of crutches (seeing as how I couldn't even feel my left leg anymore, Em had attacked it so much) back to the town where Jason, Germany, and Japan were supposed to be. Walking down the street, I noticed a small group of people surrouding a collapsed house.

Curious, I tried hobbling through the crowd, but they parted for me as soon as they saw my face. Unlike the guards, they evidently had no trouble recogizing me.

A man was holding on to a small girl who looked exactly like me, except for the obvious age difference of about thirteen years. They both looked up at me in surprise before the mini-me smiled at ran up to me, then hugging me. I smiled down at her and she returned to stand by her father.

I looked closer at the house. Was that...?

"Jason? Germany? What are you two doing? Where's Japan?"

Jason tossed a piece of wood aside and didn't look up, just continued clearing away the debris.

"Nora... Japan is trapped underneath this."

"WHAT? Is he okay?!"

Neither of them answered me.

If he was... No, he was a country, he couldn't be...

I dropped the crutches, and ignoring the pain in my leg, or rather, absense from feeling in general, jumped to the top of the pile beside Jason.

I grabbed his arm. "Answer me!"

"Look, we don't know, okay? It'll take a few hours to clear all this away."

"What about the other worker rescue guys?"

"They've got enough on their hands."

"What about the..." I trailed off as I realized that the small crowd had dispersed.

I shook my head and began to work.

Instead of moving the large pieces of wood and other stuff like Jason and Germany were, I focused on trying to find a gap in the wreckage large enough for me to slip through. Luckily for me, I was very tiny.

"What are you doing?" Jason said as I wedged myself in between a beam of wood and a chunk of cement. I ignored him and crawled through the next opening.

The light change was instant, It was very dim down here, but I didn't care. My fear of darkness could wait. Right now I needed to find Japan.

I continued lowering myself between openings until I came across a hole in the ground. Peering through it, I realized it led to what must have been a basement of sorts. It was about an eight feet drop. I normally would have jumped down without a second thought, but with my leg...

You know what? I could care less about my leg. Japan was all that mattered right now.

Taking a deep breath, I jumped down, hanging on to the edge of the hole and then dropping the rest of the way.

A stab of pain shot through my leg, and suddenly I could feel it again.

And it didn't exactly feel like rainbows and sunshine, either.

I exhaled sharply before attempting to stand, grimacing when my leg cried out its disapproval.

I wondered why this room was still standing, before noticing that everything, the wall, floor, and ceiling, were made out of a thick layer of cement. However, even cement will crack- there was a hole in the ceiling, roughly six feet in diameter, but no light shone through. It was blocked by a bunch of wreckage that for some reason hadn't fallen down. Directly beneath it, there was a pile of wreckage that HAD fallen down.

"Oh my gosh..." I choked. The pile was made of mostly cement- no one could survive if that had fallen on them.

But Japan's a country. He would be okay. He had to be. Right?

I started to run-limp over to it, when I tripped on something sharp. The feeling went out of my leg again, and I saw a tear in my jeans and a suspicious looking liquid that was definitely blood, but it was too dark to tell.

I stood up and picked up what had tripped me, before gasping.

Japan's katana.

The blade was so sharp, I was lucky it hadn't chopped off my leg when I fell.

Hm... maybe it was sharp enough to cut cement...

I made sure there weren't any other katanas for me to trip over before continuing towards the pile.

I hacked at the pile. The katana sliced through the cement like a cutter through cookie dough.

I became more and more desperate after each hit, he had to be okay, he had to be okay, he had to be-

The pile was gone. Japan lay before me, motionless.

"No!" I yelled, throwing the katana (which embedded itself in the cement wall) and dropping to my knees beside him.

His dark hair was messy around his face, his white uniform was dirty and probably stained beyond repair, and his eyes were closed.

Tears streamed down my face, and I watched his chest to see if he was breathing.

Up, down.

He was alive. I started crying even harder in relief.

His eyes opened slowly, and he looked at me as if to say, "What are you doing here?"

"You're okay." I said, and, forgetting about his you-no-enter-my-space-bubble thing, threw my arms around him.

"N-Nora-san," He stuttered, his face a bright red.

I wanted to have a sob fest right then and there, I was so relieved. "I'm sorry. I just thought you were dead or something."

"Yes, but..."

I let go of him and smiled. He looked at me funny.

"Nora-san... are you crying?"

I laughed, wiping the tears from my face. "No... I just... dust. And stuff." I got to my feet, then offered a hand to help him, which he took.

As we walked towards the opening in the corner of the ceiling, I remembered something.

"Hold on a second." I walked over to the wall and pulled out his katana. "Here."

He took it and examined the blade. He raised a questioning eyebrow at the blood on it but didn't ask.

Once we reached the opening, He did a sort of ninja leap and there he went.

I, however, not being so ninja-ey, had to find another method.

This other method was piling up a bunch of wood and clutter and the not-so-gracefully hoisting myself up.

It only took us half as long as it had taken me previously to get up, because Jason and Germany had cleared away half of the wreckage away. We spent most of the climb/crawl in silence.

"Japan?"

"Yes."

"Thank you... for saving those people."

He stopped. "It was what anyone else would have done."

I laughed shortly and humorlessly. "No, it wasn't. I can name quite a few people who would be more concerned about saving themselves. But you were willing to risk your life for people you didn't even know.

"Oh, well yeah, you can't really die, but you get my point. The gesture is appreciated."

I decided to shut up. Japan just nodded and continued moving forward.

When we finally reached the top, I felt like crying again. I had been terrified, down in that dark mess, but now I could see light again.

Jason pulled me into a hug before lightly smacking the back of my head. "You. Are crazy."

Then he whispered, "For going to such lengths to save the guy you like- an anime character who can't die."

"I embrace that title happily." I said.

And I did. I would happily go to the ends of eternity to save any of the people I loved.

I glanced up at Japan, who was talking to Germany.

...And Italy?

"Italy? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Ve~ I've been here the whole time, bella!" He said, smiling in that adorable way of his.

"And I didn't notice you how...? ERMAGERSH ITALY'S A SPY CHICKEN!" I yelled, pulling a diamond sword out of my bag and placing grass blocks around me until I had myself surrounded.

(Jason's pov)

I facepalmed. My sister gave new meaning to the term "idiot".

I was fairly used to this happening, she would call the most random things spy chickens and then run away minecraft style and hide.

I walked over to the pile of dirt blocks that she had conjured out of nowhere and calmly knocked on it.

"Who's thay-errrr?" Nora sang in a sing songy tone.

"The door," I said, before pushing open the random door that had appeared and squishing Nora up against the dirt wall.

(Third person pov)

Nora de-squished herself from the dirt wall, and snapped her fingers. The dirt pile crumbled.

Suddenly wearing a black robe and hat, she hopped on a broomstick.

"And nobody, in all of Oz! No wizard that there is or was! Is ever gonna brinnnng meeeee DOOOOOOWWWWN!" She sang, hovering dramatically on the broomstick.

Suddenly all of her citizens pointed at her. "Look at her, she's wicked! Get her!"

"Bring MEEE DOWWWWWN!"

"No one mourns the wicked, so we have- to- bring- her-"

"AAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Down!"

Then Nora suddenly flew downwards and landed hard, making a crater in the ground.

"Did you fall from heaven? 'Cuz it looks like you landed on you face." Jason said.

"Why no, actually." She said, crawling out of the crater in what looked like an icecream vendor's uniform. "And that's Mr. Uno, to you."

Then Jason tripped dramatically, knocking over an expensive looking vase that appeared out of nowhere.

Nora adjusted the glasses that had appeared on her face, and suddenly she was wearing a school uniform. She checked a black notebook. "That vase cost about 8,000,000 yen, so..."

Suddenly Prussia appeared next to Germany. "I'm awesome!" He said.

"No you're not, dude don't lie," said Germany nonchalantly.

"I'm awesome! Riding around in my mom's ride! A quarter of my life gone by, and I met all my friends online!"

Japan looked from Prussia to Germany while they rapped/sang, then down to Nora and Jason, who were on the street below.

Nora was in a trashcan, wearing the trash lid as a hat, hopping around in it chasing Jason. Jason was holding a cookie in one hand and a giant letter "C" in the other, and was yelling, "MY COOKIE!" Nora screamed after him, "No! I WILL STEAL YOUR COOKIE!" And a third person was yelling after them in a high pitched voice, "MY BLANKIEEEE!"

Japan frantically tried to make sense of what was going on.

He felt something wet on his head, and he looked up.

Above him was a pink cloud.

And it was raining chocolate milk.

"What...?"

A woman with messy red hair and a bizarre dress that had a bunch of planets on it stepped into a school bus, then pulled a lever. "All right bus, do your stuff!" she yelled cheerfully.

Japan looked back at Nora, who had pulled out her diamond sword again. "THEY'RE ALL SPY CHICKENSSSS! FIND BILL! HE WAS TRAINED BY APHROS!"

"I don't like brownies."

"THEN I BEG YOU TO KEEP YOUR ABNORMALLY LARGE NOSE OUT OF PEOPLE'S BUSINESS!"

"Watch out for that flying b-"

SLAM

"Quick! What's the number for 911?"

/

/

/

"Japan! Wake up!"

Japan heard Nora and felt her shaking his shoulder.

"Oh, my God... please..."

He slowly opened his eyes, to see a pair of tear-filled blue ones looking at him in relief.

"Do not do that to me. I swear I thought you were dead." She said, before helping him to his feet. He was outside the collapsed house.

"What... happened...?" He asked, remembering his dream.

That was one crack of a dream.

Nora smiled at him, her Look appearing around her again. "The man who you saved got a couple of the locals here to help you out. I just got here a few minutes ago... and saw a bunch of people surrounding something, which was you, and you looked like you were dead. I nearly had a heart attack."

She held out her arms. "May I?"

Just this once, he was okay with someone invading his space bubble. Just this once. He nodded.

Nora seemed to smile even bigger, if that was possible, before wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you for saving those people," She whispered, her voice cracking.

She drew back and Japan saw that she was crying. "It... means a lot..." she said, before wiping off her face, which was stained with dirt, blood, and tears.

"Come on. All the work here is done, let's go to my house." she said, and Japan realized how tired looking she was. She was shaking, out of fatigue or blood loss Japan didn't know, and her something about her smile was forced. She kept stumbling over her own feet as they walked along.

Japan was about to offer to help her, but Jason beat him to it. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded, and Jason carried her on his back, where she soon fell asleep after murmuring vague directions to her house.

Japan slightly admired her. Her country had been viciously attacked multiple times in the past five hours, and she had handled it for as long as she could, just to make sure everyone was okay.

He was curious as to how this would affect the Axis, having Sukoshitochi on their side.

He would just have to wait to find out.


	14. Chapter 12

**If you can name all of the references I made, then I will give you either a three foot long cookie or a day in my story, which ever one you choose.  
**

**Luna Safire- I'm glad people think I is funny~ Woo~ -throws rainbow confetti-**

**Marissa- Why wouldn't I?**

**Aeschylus- Nah, you don't come off as rude. Only if you stole someone's pringles and then planted them in my trunk at church camp to make it seem like I stole them even though I did absolutely nothing to you would I then consider you rude. -coughs- Ahem. -coughs again- Sorry for going into mini-rant mode. ^ ^**

**Electra- Well, I am very random when running off of no motivation, especially if I have writer's block. The dream idea came to me out of nowhere. :P**

**xlilslayerx- As mentioned in above note, I'm random. The dream was supposed to make readers react in a mixture of, "wtf?o-o" and "lol xD"**

(Third person pov with the Allies)

"That's _ENOUGH_!" Chugoku yelled.

And I mean, she actually yelled. Loud.

Em stopped struggling (she was being held back from the headset thingy that she gave attack orders from by America and Russia) and looked at Chugoku in shock. "Adri...? How the h*** did you...?"

Chugoku wasn't mad, but she was worried for Nora. And she was probably the only one Em would listen to.

"Em, if you don't stop this then you're going to kill her!" she yelled. "By now, we all know where our countries are, meaning that Nora does too, which also means that, since distance is much shorter for countries, she's had a whole lot of time to reach her leader and get them to launch a counter attack! But she _hasn't_!"

A brief look of confusion passed over the rage and hurt on Em's face. "Why would she...?"

"Em," Chugoku said, her voice becoming soft and gentle again (which sounded really pretty with her British accent). "Nora wouldn't choose to be on the Axis because of... You know. She did it because she doesn't want one side to win and one side to lose, she wants to end it peacefully. She wouldn't betray us, when we've been her only friends her entire life. You know that. And her not attacking you back- I believe it's a message. She's trying to tell us that she still loves us, and that she would never betray us."

Em looked, over all, torn. "That... was some corny s***."

Chugoku threw her hands up. "Oh come on!"

"But... I believe you." Em looked down at her feet. "I'm an a**hole."

Chugoku pulled Em away from Russia and America into a hug. "No, you're not. You were acting out of confusion, and overall shock of what had happened."

"Well, Nora probably thinks I'm an a**hole."

"If she did, then wouldn't she attack you back?"

"Touche..."

"Hey, um, guys..." Carolyn said. Everyone looked at her, and she shrank back a little- Carolyn + spotlight= Not the best of friends.

"Sorry, it's just that I just got a text saying that there's a world meeting at the United Nations building tomorrow at 3:00."

Everyone's reactions:

Em: How the f*** did they get your phone number? Wait, how did they even text you if this is 1942?

Chugoku: I thought that United Nations was founded after the war was over...?

Dakota and America: 3:00 in the _morning_?!

Everyone else: (some variation of "Oh, okay.")

"Um, I don't know, I don't know, the wonders of anime, 3:00 in the afternoon, and okay." Carolyn said, trying to answer everyone. She fingered her necklace nervously. It was a simple silver circle on a chain, and engraved on the circle was a C. Nora had one just like it, only her's had an N.

She missed her best friend.

Em suddenly paled. "I- I- S***. I can't go to the world meeting tomorrow."

"Why not (, aru) (,da) (,love)?" asked everyone at the same time.

That's probably the only time they ever did anything in perfect harmony.

"I don't want to see Nora. I don't think I can look at her after everything I did."

Chugoku smiled at her. "It'll be fine... I promise."

**I know guys, I'm sorry, short-as-crap chapter, but I wanted to post something and didn't have a lot of time. This happened about at the same time Japan was having his weird dream. I guess it's sort of a meanwhile-over-with-the-other-people-in-the-story thing. :P**


	15. Chapter 13

**Woo! Early update! Yayness~**

**RedLicoriceMoustache-Yes, the references for the chapter before the previous mini-chappie.**

**Yes, missed one, no (but like really really close), missed one, yes, yes, yes, no, yes, you missed one, yes, and you missed one. But very good try!**

**And, if you get them right, and I like tell you through this response majig whatever it's called, then PM me with what you want- that virtual three foot cookie or being in my story for a chapter. If choose the being in my story thing, also include details about your OC. Like what they look like, their personality, and how they would react to being at a world meeting. Also, whether or not you want to be with the Allies or the Axis. Most of you would probably choose the Allies but I know there are some of you who would choose to be with the Axis to beat some sense into Nora :D, even though you guys probably sort of understand why she's doing it. **

**AND! You're allowed to try to guess more than once!**

****(Third person pov with the Axis)

Japan quietly slipped into Nora's room, which looked exactly the same as the one at Em's house, only the bed was a normal bed, not a loft bed, and the window had a view of a sakura tree orchard instead of flowering gardens. Japan liked this view much better, despite the fact that the trees wouldn't start blossoming for a few months.

But right now you couldn't see it, because the curtains were drawn because Nora had a headache; but she feared the dark, so she wouldn't let the room become pitch black. Japan could tell she was trying desperately to hide this fact, but come on. He was Japan. He could sense people's moods.

He sat down beside her bed, where she opened one eye to look at him.

"_Hi_," she said weakly. Her voice was hoarse.

Japan held up the tea he had brought her. It had special herbs in it to help her with her headache. "_Here_."

She smiled and sat up a little. "_Aw, thanks_. _You didn't have to_."

He just shrugged.

Nora's mood aura thing turned a shade of red, which meant she felt a bit embarrassed and awkward. Her mood was always like this when she was around him, and he didn't understand why.

They both sat awkwardly while Nora drank her tea.

She set down her empty cup, and Japan took it and was about to leave when she grabbed his arm. "_Wait_."

She let go of his arm, and her mood turned a deep shade of red, signifying embarrassment. "_Sorry_."

"_What is it_?"

"_Could you, um... can you_..." she seemed to struggle with her words. "_Can you... sing something for me_?"

"_Sing something for you_?"

Nora's mood turned an even darker shade of red. "_Um, no. Sorry. Forget I asked_." She buried her face in her pillow, and made a muffled noise that sounded something like, "_It's just that you have a really nice voice_."

Japan stood there for a second.

"_The right wing is the night_

_The night I make myself forget_

_The wing makes me forget the pain and sadness_

_The left wing is the sea_

_The sea makes me remember the past_

_The sea reflects the person I didn't want to forget_

_Run away, my heart_

_Away from the land of fear_

_While protected by the dark wing_

_Run away, my heart_

_Away from the land of woe_

_Run into the dream that is beyond time_

_If people have no one who will sing for them,_

_then each will become our own singer_

_Even in the heaviest rainstorm_

_One can hear one's own voice_

_Lullaby, lullaby_

_Sleep, my heart_

_Lullaby, lullaby_

_Soon it will be tomorrow_

_Lullaby, lullaby_

_Sleep, my heart_

_Lullaby, lullaby_

_Soon it will be tomorrow_."

Japan stopped singing to see that Nora had fallen asleep, smiling slightly.

Something about her smile made him want to smile too. He had noticed the changes of moods in people who had seen her smile, all of them would stop for a few seconds and just stood there, smiling. It was a beautiful thing to watch.

A small smile was on his face as he left the room.

"Ve~ Japan, what are you smiling about?" Italy asked as he walked into the main sitting room. Nora's house wasn't a castle like Em's, but by no means was it your average house. It was probably around mansion sized.

"Yeah," said Jason, playfully pushing Japan as he sat down next to him. "Watcha smilin' about?"

Jason was remarkably like Nora, despite them not being blood related.

"I... thought of something funny."

"Uh-huh, it wouldn't have anything to do with my sister, would it~?"

"No." he deadpanned.

"Mm-hmm... Well, how's she doing? Did she drink the medicine tea stuff?"

"Yes, she did."

"Did she say anything...~?"

"She was pleased that I brought her tea."

"No, seriously. I know she said _something_ else." Jason's voice had lost his playful edge.

"Well... she asked me to sing for her."

"Yup... That's Nora for you. Whadidya sing?" Now he sounded slightly overprotective, like Switzerland talking about Liechtenstein.

Japan felt slightly pressured.

"A lullaby."

"What kind of lullaby?"

"Er... A lullaby, in Japanese, to sing her to sleep, like she asked me to."

"I thought you said she just said to sing to her, not sing her to sleep?"

"Well, um, yes, I didn't mean to actually sing her to sleep, she just happened to fall asleep while I was singing..."

"But you just said you were trying to sing her to sleep." Jason voice hinted suspicion now, and he raised an eyebrow.

Thoroughly flustered now, Japan stood up. "Excuse me." he said, bowing his head slightly before leaving quickly.

He walked outside, and into the orchard of sakura trees.

He was surprised to see Nora, wrapped in a thick, fluffy blanket, fingering one of the lower empty branches.

"_Nora-san! You are ill, you should not be outside, especially in this sort of weather_!" He scolded, rushing over to her and checking her forehead.

She was at first just injured, but evidently Nora could get sick by just laying in bed for multiple hours during the day, so now she was sick too.

Her forehead temperature had gone down a little bit. But she still shouldn't have been outside.

"I'm sorry..." She said, wrapping the blanket tighter around herself and shivering. "But I wanted some fresh air."

"_You should have asked any of us to open the window a bit_."

"_I wanted to look at the trees_."

"_Come. You will get in worse condition if you stay out here_."

She closed her eyes and nodded slowly, but didn't move.

Japan looked at her. "_Are you sleeping_...?"

When she didn't answer, he took that as a yes. Sighing, he picked her up, and making sure she was still wrapped in the blanket, carried her back inside.

As he was making his way up the stairs to Nora's room, he ran into Jason.

A very unhappy Jason.

"What, exactly, are you doing with my sister?" He asked, glaring.

"Well, she went outside, but then she fell asleep standing up so I-"

"A LIKELY STORY!" Jason bellowed, cutting him off. "SHE HAS ENOUGH COMMON SENSE NOT TO GO OUTSIDE WHEN SHE'S SICK SO WHAT WERE YOU REALLY DOING?"

"Jason-san, you will wake her up-"

Jason shook his head. "I never took you as the perv type." he growled.

Jason grabbed Japan's shirt and yanked him forward, so that Nora was awkwardly in between them. "As soon as I find out what you-"

"Respect your elders," Nora mumbled sleepily. Jason let go of Japan's shirt, and he took a step back. Nora looked at Jason almost lazily. "Japan didn't do anything to me. And he's not the perv type. And if Japan does something to me, you won't do anything one because he won't do 'something' in the first place and two you're a fifteen year old while Japan is centuries older than you. And calm down. And don't even threaten Japan with threats of threats, or you will face me on a sugar high."

Jason looked at Nora like, "WTF is wrong with you" but she waved it off. "Shoo."

He gave Japan a look that said, "I'm watching you sir" as he walked down the stairs, causing him to stumble on the last one, but he somehow pulled it off.

Japan continued up the stairs and to Nora's room, where he laid her down on her bed and covered her with the blankets.

"_Sorry about my brother... he gets really protective sometimes, even though I'm the older one and that's my job_." Nora said tiredly, and Japan nodded. "_It's fine_."

"_Sometimes he pretends that he's Devon... Like it's his job to replace him_..."

"_Devon_?"

**Woo. Five minutes till tomorrow, and I'm still awake enough to type. Without coffee, sugar, nothin'.**

**ANYWAYS. The lullaby that Japan sang, LOOK IT UP ON YOUTUBE. RIGHT NOW. GO. -points to youtube- It's called Lullaby Singer by Miyuki Nakajima, and it's... beautiful. I can seriously picture Japan singing it with his beautiful voice... x3**

**I put a link for it in my profile for those of you who are like me and are too lazy to look it up. :P**


	16. Chapter 14

**xlilslayerx- Aw, thanks. :D**

**Marrissa- Yes, yes, Missed one, yes, yes (the song is called I'm Awesome), yes, yes, yes, yes, and you missed one. Why does no one see this reference? D:**

**And, well, no one on here really has a life anyways. So you're fine. :P**

**RedLicoriceMoustache- Thanks! ^ ^**

**What you put was Minecraft (yes), The Wizard of Oz (no), Ouran Highschool Host Club (yes), Some sort of awesome song (yes), Sesame Street (yes), Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs (no), The Magic School Bus (yes), and Harry Potter (yes). And you missed some.**

**OMIGAWSH 51 REVIEWS. -throws confetti- That makes me so happy... TwT**

"_Maurukaite chikyuu, maurukaite chikyuu, maurukaite chikyuu, boku Hetalia! Ahhh, hitofude mieru subarash-_"

"Shut uppppp..." I muttered, grabbing my phone from the ground beside me. I swiped the screen and unlocked. A little 1 was beside the message icon.

"Grrr... Lizzie, why you wake me up? I was dreaming... of stuff... that I will not tell you because you woke me..."

Yes, my phone's name is Lizzie. Because she is epic but also annoying at times.

Wondering how I even got service in 1942, I tapped the icon and read the message.

I read it again.

I read it one more time.

_Sukoshitochi, there will be a world meeting at the UN building at 3:00 on December 13. Please do your best to attend._

_Himaruya Hidekaz_

I KNEW IT. I KNEW HIMA-PAPA WAS REAL, AND THAT HE LIVED IN THE WORLD OF HETALIA, AND HE SECRETLY WROTE MANGA AND PUBLISHED IT TO THE HUMAN WORLD.

MUAHAHAHA. I WAS RIGHT.

Wait a second... world meeting?

Crap.

World meeting= all the countries= Em is a country= Em will be there= So will Carolyn, Chugoku, and Dakota

I ran my N circle along its chain, thinking about something.

Should I...?

Yes, I should.

I pulled up my email and pulled up one of my conversations. Yes I'm a total weirdo, I use email instead of messaging. Oh well.

My fingers hovered over the letters, wondering what I should type.

SparklyJapanOtakuOsoarus: Hi...

ThisIsPieFlavoredCelery: ...Hi.

SparklyJapanOtakuOsoarus: Are Em or anyone else in a position to read this over your shoulder?

ThisIsPieFlavoredCelery: No, why?

SparklyJapanOtakuOsoarus: Mainly Em. Is she still ticked at me, as in planning to attack me again any time soon?

ThisIsPieFlavoredCelery: I... I don't know. .-.

SparklyJapanOtakuOsoarus: Look... I'm really sorry I chose to be with the Axis, but you at least understand why I did it, right?

ThisIsPieFlavoredCelery: ...Yeah.

SparklyJapanOtakuOsoarus: Good. You guys know I would never be with the Axis because I like Japan.

ThisIsPieFlavoredCelery: Yeah...

SparklyJapanOtakuOsoarus: Good. I'm a bit scared of the meeting tomorrow. Make sure Em doesn't smuggle any bazookas in, okay?

ThisIsPieFlavoredCelery: I'll try... You know, I'm still considering backing out of this war. Staying neutral. Not that I'm gonna have a choice soon... But, you know, if at all possible.

SparklyJapanOtakuOsoarus: Yeah well, since Auktsala is in the Soviet Union and all...

ThisIsPieFlavoredCelery: Yeah... Wait. How did you know that I'm Auktsala and how did you know I was a part of the Soviet Union?

SparklyJapanOtakuOsoarus: I looked at it on a map. I think I figured the whole the-countries-not-being-able-to-find-us-thing. My guess is that if a human representation of a country isn't present, then no one will be able to find them. Something like that.

SparklyJapanOtakuOsoarus: Anyways. You being in the Soviet Union. Since you're basically under the control of Russia, I don't think you'll have much choice. Even if you did, I'm pretty sure the rest of the Allied Powers wouldn't let you.

ThisIsPieFlavoredCelery: Yeah. Fun. Remind me how long it is till 1991...?

SparklyJapanOtakuOsoarus: About fifty years. ^ ^

ThisIsPieFlavoredCelery: Woo. Oh, the joys I will have.

ThisIsPieFlavoredCelery: How safe do you think air travel's gonna be in 1967? Could I travel by plane? Or would it be safer by ground?

SparklyJapanOtakuOsoarus: Probably safer by ground.

ThisIsPieFlavoredCelery: Even more fun. I have so much to look forward to.

SparklyJapanOtakuOsoarus: Yeah. I still can't get over the fact that like a million years from now, I'll still be alive and looking eighteen.

ThisIsPieFlavoredCelery: I hate to burst your bubble, but we're probably not. Think about it. If you go back to BC times history, and look at some of the countries from back then, you'd realize that you don't see any of them now. I'd say the most we'd live is a couple thousand years, if we're lucky. ^ ^

SparklyJapanOtakuOsoarus: Aren't you... just a little ray of sunshine. 0_0

SparklyJapanOtakuOsoarus: And besides, our countries may fall, but think about Prussia. He's no longer a nation, and yet he's still around and awesome as ever.

ThisIsPieFlavoredCelery: Good point. Think about it, though... Would you really want to live so long? I mean, yeah, it's nice having other "immortals" to keep you company. But watching everyone you know grow old and die as you remain the same... It'd be depressing. I don't know about you, but I think that even just a thousand years would be more than enough for me. ^^

SparklyJapanOtakuOsoarus: Oh no... what about Jason?!

ThisIsPieFlavoredCelery: ...

SparklyJapanOtakuOsoarus: What am I supposed to do...

ThisIsPieFlavoredCelery: I don't know... meep...

SparklyJapanOtakuOsoarus: I have to go now. Training. Bye.

ThisIsPieFlavoredCelery: Good luck. See you at the meeting.

SparklyJapanOtakuOsoarus: See you.

_ThisIsPieFlavoredCelery is now offline._

I shut off my phone with a sigh. That part about training wasn't entirely a lie, the others were out training right now. And by that I mean Italy would be fail-running, Germany would be yelling at him to hurry up, and Japan would be playing with a cat.

I needed to figure out something about Jason. A way to make him immortal. He was my not-blood-related-not-the-same-age twin, and he had been the sole purpose of my life all through high school. I absolutely refused to live for thousands of years without him.

And when I absolutely refuse to do something, I always end up finding a solution.

Always.

My thoughts of solution-ness were interrupted by a loud yell.

"_JAPAAAAAAN_!"

I wrapped up in my fluffy blanket and walked down the stairs as fast as I could, not recognizing the voice.

When I finally got to the living room (disadvantage- living in a big house, it takes forever to get around), I saw a girl about my age, a few inches shorter, holding a manga with one hand while the other was placed on her hip. She had shoulder length straight black hair, brown eyes, and was wearing clothes that I guessed were "in" during the 1940s. She was looked Japanese.

The most noticeable feature was the impatient look on her pretty face.

"_Who are you_?" she asked shortly.

"_Who are YOU_?" I asked back.

"_I asked first_," she said, giving me a look that said, "I don't have time for this."

I had a feeling we would be good friends.

"_Good point_," I said, smiling. I shook her hand. "_I'm Sukoshitochi, but you can call me Nora_."

She smiled. "_Tokyo._"

Eh...?

My mind suddenly recalled dozens of fanfictions where a girl would fall in love with a country and then become their capital... So did this mean...

"_What are you doing_?" Tokyo asked me.

I just kept sitting still in the Tamaki corner.

I heard someone enter the room.

"_Daddy_!" Tokyo said, and I turned my face around.

... 'Daddy'?

Tokyo was currently hugging Japan, who surprisingly, was hugging her back.

"_Wait... so you're... his_...?" I asked, pointing to random places, confused.

"_Yes, Tokyo is my daughter. The rest of my other cities and islands are my children too." Japan said. "Didn't you know that, since we are in an anime in the world you came from_?"

"_No, Hima-papa forgot to mention that particular detail_." I murmured, crossing my arms. I would have to have a talk to him about this.

"_So_..." I said, a brilliant idea popping into my head. "_Do the personifications of cities and whatnot already exist, or do you like choose people for them_?"

"_A nation chooses who the personifications of their cities will be_."

"_Okay, so that means I can_...?"

"_Yes_."

"Uh, guys, english speaking people here," Jason said. "Not to be a party pooper or anything. Your conversation sounds fun. Even though, you know, I don't speak any Japanese."

I was too busy smiling to say anything.

"Jason... how would you like to become one of my islands?"


	17. Chapter 15

**Hello guys, I is back~**

**Luna Safire- Ummmm a bit. Sure, they aren't technically related, but they look exactly alike (except for the obvious gender difference) not to mention Jason is three years younger than Nora. But hey, I ship weird pairings too, like CanaBel and RussiaPie.**

**NinjalyJen- You DID? OMIGAWSH! -glomps- Just for that, I am giving you a regular sized homemade virtual double chocolate chip cookie! I've been told I make really good virtual double chocolate chip cookies. -gives you cookie-**

**If you know it, then why don't you post your guess? Pleeeease?**

**RedLicoriceMoustache- Thanks! And, well, you'll just have to read to find out, won't you? :3**

**Oh, and I'm an idiot. Marrissa, you missed three references last chapter, but I forgot to mention them because I'm a total idiot and yeah I'm going to shut up now.  
**

**...Okay I lied. I want to tell you guys what all references you're missing, because people miss them:**

**"Who's thayerr?" "The door!"**

**"Why no, actually. And that's Mr. Uno, to you."**

**"Quick! What's the number for 911?"**

"Huh?" Jason said, looking confused.

I turned to Japan. "Wait. What exactly does a person have to do to become an island/city/whatever?" I asked, thinking of some of the fanfictions that required particular... let's just say 'stuff' that I would _not_ do to my brother.

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked.

"All they have to do is pass a history test." Japan said.

I nodded, smiling. "Well, this should be easy because Jason knows pretty much everything about me."

"Guys! I'm still confused here!"

"No, Nora-san, a history test on not just the person, but the actual nation as well."

My smile faded a bit. Jason was never good at history, unlike me. That was our only difference. "Well, looks like Jason has a lot of studying to do then."

"Study for _what_? Nora! Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah... um... I'm just gonna go find some history books..."

"Would you like me to help you?"

"Yeah, that would be great."

"_Guys_!"

"What?" I said, turning to my twin.

"_What_ are you guys talking about?" Jason asked, looking a bit annoyed.

"Well, since I'm a country now and I'm immortal, you need to become immortal too." I stated, turning to leave. Then I thought of something.

"_Wait, this won't make him my son, will it_?" I asked Japan.

"_No. What the personification is in family terms depends on what they think of you_." He said.

"_Take me for example_," Tokyo piped up. "_Japan was the only person I considered my dad. So when I took the test, along with becoming Tokyo, I became Japan's daughter as well_."

"_Ohhh_. _Okay_." I said, turning to leave again.

"What if I don't want to be one of your islands?" Jason said.

I turned around. "Why wouldn't you? You'd get to hang out with me for eternity."

He grinned. "Exactly. Which is why I was just joking."

Then his grin dropped. "The studying part _almost_ made me change my mind."

I punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Shut up."

And with that, Jason, Japan, Tokyo and I started on our oh-so-fun journey to find history books.

(Third person pov with the Allies)

"You f***ing did _what_?!" Em screeched.

Carolyn grimaced and rubbed her ear. "Ow... And I said she emailed me, not the other way around."

"How could you do that?" Dakota said, shivering. She was unnaturally serious, a side of her that came out only in the most dire situations. She hadn't eaten a single gummi bear all day. Or all of yesterday.

She was also constantly cold, which probably helped contribute to the seriousness. She was more of a warm weather type of person.

"I'm sorry... meep..." Carolyn said, then turned to Chugoku. They were currently inside of Chugoku's room, which seemed to have become their meeting place, just the four of them. Auntie and England were currently having tea together, China was off cooking something, France had disappeared somewhere, America was taking a nap, Russia was hiding from Belarus, the Baltics were hiding from Russia, and Ukraine was looking for all of them.

"But Chugoku, what you said was right. She isn't mad at Em, and she didn't betray us. She wants to get a peace treaty signed, so that the war ends peacefully."

Chugoku drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "I knew it," she whispered, mainly to herself.

"Oh, and Em, I'm supposed to make sure you don't smuggle any weapons in tomorrow."

Em smiled, the first real smile she had done in ages. "Sounds just like her."

"DINNER IS READY, ARU!" China yelled from the dining room, and everyone stood up to go eat. Discussing Nora and war evidently worked up quite an appetite.

When they finally reached the dining room (big houses/castles again, grrr) everyone else was already there, except for the Baltics and Russia.

Belarus looked at Dakota and smiled, patting the seat next to her. Dakota smiled back and sat down, and they started conversing in Russian.

The rest of them sat down by their favorite countries. The sidekick sat by the still sleepy hero, Chugoku sat by China, and Carolyn sat down next to three empty seats where the Baltics would be sitting. Auntie sat at the end of the table, and England sat on the other end.

Russia walked in shortly after that, followed by the trembling Baltic. He was smiling his cute/creepy smile as he sat down next to Dakota. "That game of hide and seek was fun, da?"

The Baltics nodded, then rushed to the other side and end of the table, in the seats by Carolyn. Carolyn smiled a bit awkwardly at Latvia, and started talking to him in Latvian. He smiled a bit and told her something back. She laughed.

"That bloody wanker is late. Again." England said through gritted teeth.

"_OI_! _FRANCE_!" Em yelled. "_GET YOUR A** DOWN HERE_!"

They waited for a minute, but there was no response.

Em stood up huffily. "I'll go and get him," she said, and walked off.

(Em's pov)

It felt like I had searched the entire house. Where the h*** was he?

I made my way back, glancing in every room that I passed.

If I couldn't find him, then he would just miss supper. And that Chinese food that China made looked f***ing incredible.

"_So this is what they think of me_..." I heard a familiar French voice say.

Coming from my room.

I walked in to see France sitting at the end of my bed, looking at...

My laptop?

"France, dafuq are you doing in my room, and why do you have my laptop that I had no idea was transported here?"

He didn't seem to acknowledge me, and I looked closer at his face. There were tears sparkling in his eyes.

"France, what...?"

He looked at me with sad eyes, then looked back down at my laptop.

I sat down next to him and looked at the screen. He was reading the reviews for a fanfiction that, by the looks of it, was hating on France.

_Yeah, we all know that France is just waiting to get into England's pants XD_

_france is such a perv i bet he molests children in his free time_

_Watch out Iggy France is coming to get you_

_France is a creeper_

_mothers hide your children its FRANCE!_

_france is the pedobear_

I stopped reading and gently took my laptop from him. He gazed at his knees as if the cure to cancer was written on them. "Hey, France."

"..."

"Hey, haters be hatin', right?"

"..."

"France! Hey. Look at me."

He looked up at me with those sad blue eyes. "Hey, for every hater you have, there are five- no, ten fangirls who absolutely love you. Okay?"

He nodded, but looked back down at his knees.

I awkwardly put an arm around him. "China cooked food. We need to go and eat it."

"I would just... like to sit here a minute." his voice cracked on the word minute.

"YO EM WHERE ARE Y- oh." America said, screeching to a halt in front of my doorway. "Is, uh... everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's-" I started, but France stood up and wiped his eyes.

"Ah, _excuse me_. It is rude to cry in front of a lady, _no_?" he winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, totally rude. Let's go. My stomach is talking to me and is not happy I'm making it wait." I said, and France and I walked towards the door.

France walked in front of me and America, I guess so we could talk.

"So, what was that all about?" America asked, and I pulled my laptop out from under my arm and opened it. America read the reviews and his eyes widened.

"That's... totally messed up..." America said as I shut the laptop and tucked it back under my arm.

"Yeah. Why don't you try talking to him?" I suggested, and he jogged a little to catch up with France.

"Yo, Francey-pants!"

I facepalmed.

(Chugoku's pov)

France and America walked in first, and America was acting like the two of them were best friends. France looked a bit sad.

Odd.

Em came in a few seconds later, and resumed sitting in between America and France.

_What's wrong with France? _I mouthed to Em, and she gave me a look that said, "Later."

I shrugged slightly and glanced down at my plate. Everyone else was already eating, but I hesitated.

I didn't know how to hold chopsticks.

I shot a glance at China, and tried mimicking the way he was holding them. I was left handed, and China was right handed, so our chopstick-holding hands were next to each other.

He noticed the way I was holding them, then set down his chopsticks to reposition my hand. "Hold them like that, aru." he instructed, and I sat still, staring at my hand where he had touched it.

"Are you alright, aru?" he asked, and I shook myself slightly.

"I'm, uh, fine! Just, um, thinking... About stuff..." I laughed nervously and attempted to grab some of the food with my chopsticks.

The food kept falling out of my chopsticks before I could reach my mouth.

I set down the chopsticks in defeat. "I can't get them to work." I said.

"It is easy once you get the hang of it, aru," China said, and positioned my hand again.

I again stared at my hand like an idiot for five seconds after he touched it, then recovered and tried to grab food again.

This repeated for a while: China positioning my hand, me staring at it, trying to use the chopsticks, and failing.

After a while, I finally got the hang of using chopsticks.

And by a while, I mean everyone else had already eaten and left.

"I'm so sorry China, you didn't have to help me..." I said, shyly staring at my food as if it would tell me what to say.

He smiled. "It's fine, aru."

I smiled. He sounded so adorable when he said 'aru'. It was so cute.

(China third person pov)

China looked at the small girl staring shyly down at her plate. She was so adorable, especially now with her British accent.

Wait a second... was she wearing a Shinatty-chan necklace?!

"Is that a Shinatty-chan necklace?" He asked, reaching out to touch it.

A brief look of confusion passed over Adri's face. "Shinatty-chan...? Oh, you mean Hello Kitty? Yeah."

"Where did you get it, aru?" he asked.

"Oh..." she suddenly became quiet. "Nora... gave it to me."

"Oh."

"Yeah... I wish she hadn't chosen to be on the Axis..." she said quietly. "China, I have a question, if you don't mind."

"Yes, aru?"

"Has a country ever... died?"

"Well, no... Wait. There was Atlantis, aru."

"Atlantis? I thought that was just a myth."

"No. She existed. We were friends, aru."

"What... what happened to her?"

"She drowned."

Adri looked confused. "Nations can drown?"

"It depends. If the entire nation sinks below the water, then yes, their human personification can drown, aru."

"So... is there any chance that... Nora could die?"

"Only if her country sinks or burns, aru."

"Okay. Good."

"I have a question for you, aru."

"Yeah?"

"Why do you still care for Nora? She abandoned you, aru."

At this, Adri smiled. "No... she didn't..."

She stood up. "Excuse me."

(My pov)

Okay. Hours of searching. Dozens of spiders. Hundreds of spider webs.

And we finally found it.

The test, that is. There was a box labeled 'personification test' that looked like it hadn't been touched for years.

It probably hasn't.

I walked over to the over turned cardboard bow that we were using as a table and set the box down. A cloud of dust poofed up as I did.

Tokyo, Japan, and Jason all walked out of different aisle of boxes and junk, each holding a stack of history textbooks.

"Okay. Those should be enough," I said. We were currently up in the attic, and we had split up to find history books.

I glanced at a watch that had just appeared on my wrist before gasping. "Guys, we searched all night." I picked up the box containing the tests and motioning for Japan and Tokyo to follow me down the stairs. "Let's go. Jason, happy studying! _Bye_."

"Wait, where are you guys going?" Jason asked.

"We have a world meeting to get ready for."


	18. Chapter 16

**Marrissa- And I never said that you said I was stupid. ^ ^ I just had a fail day and felt like an idiot. :P**

**And, yes it is.**

**Electra- You're welcome. I was actually inspired to write that by tumblr. I was scrolling down through pictures, and I came across a drawing of France, and he was holding a sheet of paper that said a bunch of things like the reviews I put in last chapter. And he looked so sad... It broke my heart and stuff... I literally hugged the computer and apologized to the picture for hating France. And now I don't hate France any more. Woo~ **

**Aeschylus- No, I've been updating a lot because I have no life. .-.**

**Maayybeeeeee. You guys can probably already tell that Em and America are pretty much dating or whatever, and since I suck at this you probably know who all the other pairings are gonna be too... I fail. Epically. **

**Nah, you can have a full cookie! :D -gives cookie-**

**xlilslayerx- Yep. That's America for you. Like a boss.**

**RedLicoriceMoustache- I'm glad you like the way I did that. ^ ^**

**Okay, this will be the last chapter for the next three days or so because I'm going to my granparents' again, the ones that live in the middle of nowhere. Just warnin' ya.**

Yes, I'm aware that I'm totally the best sister ever, leaving my brother up in a dusty attic with nothing ahead of him except studying.

So thoughtful.

As we (Tokyo, Japan and I) were walking down the stairs, a thought occurred to me.

And I did not like that thought one bit.

"Hey, Japan, I won't have to dress like Tokyo, will I?" I asked. I really don't like wearing skirts.

Tokyo looked up from her manga. "_All I heard was blah blah blah Tokyo_." (It then occurred to me that Tokyo didn't speak any English. I'm so slow.)

"_What do you mean_?" Japan asked.

I scrunched up my nose. "_Don't get me wrong, she looks adorable, but I don't really like skirts_. _And I'm used to 2013 clothes, remember_?"

Tokyo made a time-out sign with her hands. "_Wait a second. 2013_?"

"_To sum it up in a nutshell: I was at a sleepover with my friends, and it was 2013, and then bam_! _We woke up here and all of a sudden it's 1942_."

Tokyo pointed to the right side of my face. "_So that's how you got that_."

At first I was confused, then I remembered the injury on my face. I reached up to touch it. It was already healed and was a scar. I hadn't really looked in a mirror or anything, so I didn't know how long it was or what shape, but judging by the way it felt it went about from the edge of my right eye to around-ish my jaw area, and it was barely curved.

"_Yeah_..." I said. "_But how did you know that_?"

"_I'm very good at taking things from context and using them to determine things that have happened but the person didn't mention. Since you said friends, not friend, I guessed that there were probably around three or so more, and since I also didn't see any of them here, I guessed that you were the only one choosing to be on the Axis and they were mad at you for that so at least one of them attacked you_."

I stared at her. "_That's_... _amazing_. _Like_, _seriously_. _Wow_."

She smiled. "_Thanks_."

I wished I was that smart. Carolyn and I had watched Sherlock together a lot, but she benefited from it more than I did.

_"So, on the topic of what I'm wearing_...?" I turned my attention back to Japan.

_"Most countries wear their military uniforms_."

"_Where am I supposed to_-"

_Ding-dong_

I was interrupted by the doorbell. How rude.

I ran down the stairs, down the other stairs, down the other other stairs, and finally down the other other other stairs. Then I ran through a few hallways until I reached the living room, which you have probably guessed by now has the main door.

I opened it a crack. "_Hello_?"

"_Sukoshitochi-san, it's me_." I heard the familiar voice of my boss say.

I opened the door all the way and allowed Akahoshi-sama to walk in. I was a bit embarrassed, I was still in pajamas and wrapped in my fluffy blanket.

He glanced at my attire that was visible through the blanket, from my rainbow tank top to my pink shorts to my knee-high rainbow socks.

"_Oh... Sorry, Akahoshi-sama. I was kinda sick, and we weren't expecting anyone to come_." I said, self consciously pulling my blanket tighter around myself and tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"_It's fine_," he said, although his 'WTF are you wearing' expression told me otherwise. "_I have been made aware that you have a world meeting coming up in a few hours_?"

I nodded, and he pulled a package out of his jacket. "_We had a special military uniform made for you for this_." He held it out to me.

"_Uh... thanks. But what if it's the wrong size_?" I asked, fiddling with the wrapping of the box.

"_It won't be_." he said. His gaze was steel. He had probably threatened the poor uniform to be the right size.

I nodded and started walking towards my room. I passed Japan and Tokyo in the hallway, and pointed down in the direction of where I'd just come from.

"_My boss, Akahoshi Hiroki, is in the living room. Japan, I know I don't need to necessarily tell **you** this, but please. BEST behavior_. _I'm off to go change_."

And with that, I continued on my merry way to my room.

I undid the wrapping and opened the box, hoping to see some sort of epic uniform of Prussia-worthy awesomeness.

I wasn't disappointed.

"Ooh~" I said as I poked all the pins and badges. "Shiny~"

The uniform was red with blue and black accents every here and there. There were black boots and black gloves to go with it. And lastly...

"No. Flipping. Way!" I squealed, pulling my very own katana out of the bottom of the box. "Omigosh-omigosh-omigosh-omigosh!" I said.

The sheath was black, and the hilt was gold with small rubies, sapphires, and what I guessed were onyxes.

I guessed that it was more for decoration that for fighting, but oh well. It was still awesome.

I changed quickly and strapped the katana to my belt. I pulled my hair into a french braid, kind of ironic as France was my 'enemy' right now, and ran up to the attic to say 'bye, be back in a few hours, see ya' to Jason, then rushed back downstairs.

Japan and Tokyo were sitting on the sofa opposite my boss, having a polite conversation that ended as soon I walked in. Tokyo squealed and glomped me as soon as she saw me. "_You... look... so... CUTE_!"

"_I know. And look at this_~" I said, pulling my katana out of its sheath, and waving it around epically, almost knocking over a random vase that I never noticed before.

"_Ooh_~ _Pretty_~" Tokyo said, with stars in her eyes.

I carefully put the katana back, and sat down by Japan. I gave him the puppy face. "_Give me katana lessons pretty please_?"

Akahoshi-sama spoke up. "_That is actually what we were discussing. Since you are a young country, practically new, and have been shut off from the world all these years, you would naturally have no fighting experience. So Japan has agreed to give you lessons_."

I was slightly offended. No fighting experience? Was he kidding? I had taken down _America_ with one blow and a swing, early in the morning with no coffee at that, and he was saying I had _no fighting experience_?

"_Um, yeah. I actually have fighting experience. I was taught by the best_." I said.

"_Really_? _Who_?" Akahoshi-sama looked doubtful.

"_My brother_." I said, smiling at the thought of Devon.

Akahoshi-sama looked even more doubtful. "_Jason_?"

"_You know what, I'm not even gonna ask how you know about Jason. And, no. I meant my older brother, Devon. He's dead now_."

"_Oh_." Akahoshi-sama bowed slightly. "_My condolences_. _But I'm sure that however good your brother was, you still have not been trained to the best of your ability_."

"_Not to be rude, Akahoshi-sama, but I beg to differ_."

Oh, it was on now. No one tested mine or Devon's abilities. _No one_.

"_Would you like to test that? I brought along a friend of mine's son with me. He is the best fighter in Japan_." Akahoshi-sama's eyes were narrowed, like, 'I'm going to watch her fail and then rub it in her face'.

I cracked my knuckles. "_Bring it_. _But let_'_s do this outside, I don't want to get the house dirty_."

We walked out into my somewhat spacious backyard, and I stood, waiting for whatever he was about to throw at me.

Akahoshi-sama snapped his fingers. "_Mitsukuni_." he said simply.

I was confused. Did he really just say what I thought he...?

"_Wha_...?" I said as HE jumped out of nowhere. "_No_! _Fudge_! _YOU NO EXIST YET_!" I shrieked, jumping back as HE landed right where I had just been.

HE looked at me with big, brown, adorable eyes. I was torn between running away screaming and glomping him.

"_Are you okay, Suko-chan_?" Honey-senpai asked, and I choose the latter.

"_You're so ADORABLEEE_!" I said, before realizing that there were more.

"_AHHHH YOU BROUGHT THE ENTIRE HOST CLUB BEST BOSS IN THE WORLD EVER_!"

I flipped out, hugging my boss and jumping up and down.

"_Did she forget her medication_?" asked the Hitachiin brothers.

For once, my bipolarness actually helped me.

I calmed down in about .2 seconds and let go of my boss.

"_No, I'm just bipolar_." I said, smiling.

They looked at each other, and then pointedly over at Tamaki. "_Sounds like someone we know_."

Tamaki put a hand over his heart dramatically and then went over to his emo corner.

"_Aww, he's not bipolar, just dramatic_." I said. "_Bipolarity is_-"

I stopped. I was suddenly mad at them. I mean, come on! They tease Tamaki, and they may not mean any harm, but they still hurt his feelings. A lot. And act like they don't care.

"_That_." Tokyo said, gesturing to my face, which must've looked angry.

"_Well I'm sorry I'm mad at them because they're so mean and all that stuff and TAMAKI GET OUT OF THE EMO CORNER BECAUSE YOU ARE EPIC_!" I said, dragging Tamaki out of his corner. I pointed to the twins. "_Apologize_."

"_What_? _We didn't say anything_."

"_Grr_. _How are you guys even here in 1942_?" I said, crossing my arms. "_You aren't supposed to show up until 2006_."

Muahahaha. Now they were confused. Payback.

"_You know what, never mind_~" I said, as Kyoya wrote something in his black notebook thing.

I turned to Akahoshi-sama and pouted. "_But do I seriously have to fight Honey-senpai? I know he's the best fighter in Japan, but I don't wanna hurt him_..."

Everyone laughed at the absurd notion of me managing to somehow hurt him, and Japan even smiled.

_Dat smile_, I thought, before clearing my head.

"_Okay, that's it. Bring it_."

Akahoshi-sama gestured to Honey. "_Go easy on her_."

'Go easy on me'? No.

I shook my head and scowled. "_No. Don't go easy at all_."

"_Are you suicidal_?" Tokyo asked, gaping at me.

I smiled. "_No, just confident in what my brother taught me_."

"_You're crazy_."

"_Nah, like I said, confident_."

(Third person pov)

"_U_-_um_,_ Nora_-_san, you probably should not_-" started Japan, but he was cut off.

"_Go_." said Akahoshi-sama

Nora and Honey lept up at the same time, and met each other mid-air.

Then they were enveloped in a cloud of dust, and no one saw them for a full twenty minutes.

Everyone could hear muffled talking, and the two of them jumped out of the air.

"_Suko-chan and I had a draw_!" Honey said cheerfully, and everyone's jaws hit the ground.

"_A draw_?"


	19. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, guess who's back. derpology. Woo.**

**So I was bored and decided to google my fanfiction, just you know because I didn't really have anything else to google. And stuff.**

**And I found two hate websites. I know it's only two, but still. **

**TO THE PEOPLE WHO WERE RUNNING THESE 'HATE WEBSITES'.**

**Okay. I don't know why you would even do that, to me or anyone else, but it's not funny. The only people who would laugh at those are people who either can't write and use those as a pathetic excuse to pretend they're good and laugh at other people's 'fails', or are just flat out pathetic. Did you ever once consider how the author of these 'fails' would feel if they ever found what you posted?**

**You probably didn't.**

**I'm sorry if I'm being rude, I'm just really disappointed. And really, I should have no reason to feel sorry, because you're the ones posting shit about other people's stories, not me.**

**I know I'm not the best author, and I never will be nor do I want to be, but just because I'm not as good as everyone else doesn't mean you can hate on my story. Or any other stories that aren't to your liking. It's flat out mean and I know you wouldn't like it if you posted a story, you know, or did anything else that you love and then someone took it and they posted negative stuff about it. If you wouldn't do it to yourself, then don't do it to others.**

**Oh, and also, not to be any more of a prick, writing bad things about my story, that was technically illegal. Online defamation. ^ ^**

**DONE. CYBERBULLIES, YOU CAN STOP READING NOW.**

**Okay. So, like I said, I'm back! **

**Review response majig~**

**I hate you- I'm sorry... T^T I just didn't know what else to call it. It's black and it's a notebook, voila, black notebook.**

**RedLicoriceMoustache- Seriously? Yay!**

**Marrissa- Thanks. **

**Aeschylus- You're welcome! ^ ^**

**Electra- Yuss it was so sad... :'(**

**xlilslayerx- Okay.**

**-five seconds later-**

**derpology: -taps xlilslayerx on the shoulder- Hey, I'm supposed to remind you to never make me angry. :3**

"_A draw_?" Tokyo repeated, staring at me like I was an alien.

"Yep!" Honey replied cheerfully, before going over to Mori and climbing up his back.

I was, kind of, you know, AMAZED at how the crap I had managed that. Devon had taught me very freaking well, but not _that_ very freaking well.

I glanced over at the host club. Kyoya was writing things in his notebook at the speed of light, Tamaki was dramatically proclaiming something dramatic that probably had to do with me, the twins were watching him, bored, Honey was smiling obliviously on Mori's back, and Mori was showing no visible reaction. Haruhi was looking at me with an expression similar to Tokyo's.

Speaking of Tokyo, said city was now shaking me by my shoulders. "_HOW ON EARTH DID YOU EVEN FREAKING DO THAT_?!" she yelled.

"_AHH STOP YOU'RE GONNA GIVE ME WHIPLASH_!" I yelled back, and she stopped. "_I have no idea how I did that_," I told her, not-so-gently prying her claws (uh, I mean, hands) off of my shoulders. "_Em was always the better fighter_."

I turned to Akahoshi-sama, who was clearly trying not to have a heart attack.

"_Something about me not being trained to the best of my abilities_?" I asked sweetly.

He went pale. "_I_... _u-uh_... _um_..."

I realized that he host club was about to leave. "_Wait_!" I shouted, and gathered them all up in a group hug.

_Pleeeeease, derpology? Just this onceeee? _I pleaded.

_Oh, fine. Very last time. _derpology said, and I gave her a mental hug. _Thank you thank you thank you!_

I released the group from our hug, and turned to the audience. "That was for you, all of my fellow Ouran Highschool Host Club fangirls!" I yelled, and then derpology closed the fourth wall back up.

"Don't ask just don't ask." I said to everyone's WTF looks. "Oh, and Tamaki! I need to talk to you!" I said, pulling him away from everyone else.

Evidently by doing so I had turned on his 'Host Mode'.

"Yes, princess?" He said, and suddenly we were surrounded by rose petals and sparkles as he offered me a rose.

"_Aw, you're so adorable_," I smiled, taking the rose and tucking it into my braid. "_But, I'm also older than you and that's not what I_ _wanted_ _to talk about_."

I grabbed his hand to prevent him from going to his emo corner.

"_Nooo, don't be saddd_." I said, giving him a hug. "_You're too adorable to be sad_."

Tamaki, being just as bipolar as I am, immediately perked back up. "_That's better. Anyways, in 2003, I need you to publish a manga under the name Hatori Bisco about everything that happens in the host club- and by everything, I mean everything- from the day that Haruhi cam and broke that vase until the end of the host club, and then a few extra episode-thing-whatever-they're-called about what happens afterwards. Okay_?"

Tamaki looked confused.

"_Pleease_?" I asked, pulling out the puppy face.

He nodded, still confused. "_Why do you want me to publish a manga_?"

"_Because, if you don't there will be a bunch of disappointed ladies. And you don't want to disappoint any ladies, do you_?"

He started doing his dramatic thing again. He placed a hand over his heart, and the other in the air as if reaching for something. "_Why would anyone want to disappoint a lady_?"

I shrugged. "_You tell me. Anyways, 2003 and under the name Hatori Bisco_." I told him, writing it down on a scrap of paper and handing it to him.

"_I shall not disappoint any ladies_!"

"_Oh and_-!" I said, stopping him as he turned to leave. "_Don't tell anyone_."

He nodded. "_AND_-" I said, stopping him again. I winked. "_Good luck with Haruhi_."

He smiled. "_Is that all, princess_?"

I smiled sheepishly. "_Yep. That's all. Sorry_."

(Chugoku's pov)

"A_ plane_?" I asked, confused. "I'm sorry. If we can just walk, then why take a plane?"

Carolyn paled visibly. Very, very visibly.

I put an arm around her. She was terrified of heights.

"Is that s*** even safe?" Em asked, putting a hand on her hip and looking at the 1942 version of plane that was sitting in front of us.

America laughed. "Dudes, it's American made, totally safe!" he declared, patting the plane like it was his pet.

Em shrugged. "Whatever you say."

"I'm sorry... no one answered my question... oh... why am I so quiet..."

China walked over to me. "Walking to Switzerland would take a very long time, aru." he said, and I was even more confused.

"But we walked all the way to Tassland to America in five minutes...?"

"You'll understand in a few years, aru."

"Okay..." I said quietly, turning back to Carolyn.

"It'll be okay," I said, in my most soothing voice. "It's only thirty minutes."

"I... I can't. Meep. I'm sorry... I'm such a failure..."

She had said this so many times that it was almost tradition for Nora to immediately say, "No, you're not."

But she didn't.

Suddenly, Carolyn's phone buzzed. She pulled it out of her pocket, unlocked it, and then stared at the screen.

She stared at the screen for a while.

Slowly, she lifted it up for us to see.

New messageNora Roberts: No you're not. :P

"How did she...?" Em, Dakota, and I asked in unison.

Carolyn was already on it, typing faster than we could comprehend. A second's pause, and then her phone buzzed again.

She looked up at us with a blank face. "Evidently her 'Carolyn's-saying-she's-a-failure' senses were tingling."

She tilted her head to the side slightly. "Actually, that explains a lot of thing."

Then she resumed texting.

"_Dude, what the f*** are you doing_?!" Em screeched.

Carolyn looked up again. "Can you repeat that in English? Or preferably Latvian? I speak both, so..."

Em repeated what she had said in English. "You're texting the enemy!" she said, and confiscated Carolyn's phone just as it buzzed again.

"Nu my phone." Carolyn cried, falling to her knees while Em read the text.

"Well, for the enemy, that's a pretty good idea." Em said, frowning.

"Of course it is," I said softly. "Nora may be with the Axis, but she's still our Nora."

Em nodded and continued frowning.

"Dude, what idea?" America said, reading the text over Em's shoulder. "Oh okay!"

Em pointed to a random chair. "Sit."

"Meep." Carolyn said, and sat.

"What idea exactly were you talking about...?" Carolyn asked uncertainly.

Em ignored her. "Blindfold." she said bossily, snapping her fingers.

"Yes ma'am!" America saluted, and dropped said item into Em's outstretched hand.

Em tied the blindfold around Carolyn's head.

"What? Em! What are you doing?"

Em started scrolling through Carolyn's phone. "Headphones."

"Wha...?" America said, looking confused.

Em facepalmed. "Right. 1942." she turned to me. "Adri. Headphones."

"Oh... um, right..." I said, digging my Hello Kitty ear buds out of my pocket. "Here."

Em took my headphones and then plugged them into Carolyn's phone, turning the volume all the way up.

"Brace yourself," she warned Carolyn. "This s***'s gonna be loud as f***."

"I'm still confused... but okay..." Carolyn said, and Em pressed the ear buds into Carolyn's ears.

"America." Em said, pointing to America.

He saluted again. "Reporting for duty ma'am!"

She nodded. "You know what to do."

"Yes ma'am!"

With that, her picked Carolyn up (which made her jump) and slung her over his shoulder, then spun around in a circle a few times. With Carolyn still on his shoulder, he walked towards the plane. "Yo Em!" he called over his shoulder. "Wanna co-pilot?"

Em grinned. "You bet." she said, before running ahead of him and jumping up into the plane.

Everyone else filed into the plane.

"Ah... this will be fun." I head Auntie say to Dakota. "Just like old times, eh? Are you ready, Coda?"

"Is the sky green?"

"Uh, no, Coda, it's not."

"DANG IT I knew I was colorblind..."

"..."

I got on the plane and sat down beside China. Em and America were up front, piloting, Carolyn was seated in between an arguing France and England, and on the other side of the plane, Auntie had gotten a window seat and Dakota sat beside her, already asleep on Russia's Baltics sat two rows behind them, and Belarus and Ukraine were one row behind the Baltics. After a couple of minutes, and with a grinding noise louder than the superbowl at half time, the plane took off.

I nervously picked at my white uniform that greatly resembled China's. _Only thirty minutes, right? Em may have never driven a plane before, but America is probably perfectly capable. Probably._

"Hang on a sec... If I can just... Woo! Got it!" I heard Em say, and a second later music was coming from the intercom.

"Good afternoon, passengers! This is your co-pilot, Em. Due to circumstances, we have arranged for the-time-period-where-we-come-from music to be played. If it is not to your liking, then please feel free to grow up and deal with because I don't give a f***." Em said pleasantly over the intercom. "That is all, have a nice day."

She paused for a second. "Oh, and most of it's in Japanese. No offense or anything."

After she was done speaking, the music resumed playing.

Dakota woke up and beamed. "Oo, I love this song! It's one of yours, Russia!"

England tilted his head a bit. "I guess it's ni- OH BLOODY H*** WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!"

Dakota started laughing, and I stifled a giggle. "It suits him though, doesn't it?" she chirped.

"All I understand is 'Do svedanya, da?" Russia said to Dakota, who smiled.

"Oh, you're just singing about winter!"

Russia looked depressed. "Oh..."

Carrot and Stick came on after that, then Hamburger Street (which no one liked except for Em and America, who claimed that that was fine because all that mattered was that the awesome people liked it), and then Absolutely Invincible British Gentlemen. After that was a song none of us recognized... until Nora started singing.

"Is that...?" Dakota said, looking lost, confused, and sad.

Nora was singing in Japanese, but from the tone of her voice it was clear she was sad and nostalgic in it.

Then the music stopped. We waited a second, but no more music played.

I decided to sleep for the remaining fifteen or so minutes.

/

"Wake up, aru."

I opened my eyes and found that my head was leaning against China's shoulder.

That changed, fast.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep against your shoulder, I just..." I turned redder than Em's hair and bit my lip.

China smiled. "It's okay. You look so cute when you sleep, aru." he said, patting me on the head.

I saw a flash of red, and turned in time to see Em running out of the plane.

"YOU GAVE US F***ING CHARACTER SONGS, HIMA-PAPA?" she yelled to the sky. "NOT COOL, NOT F***ING COOL!"

America laid a hand on her shoulder. "You done?"

Em exhaled deeply. "Yep. Did someone get Carolyn?"

"I did." Auntie said. "She's coming."

A couple of seconds later, Carolyn emerged from the plane. She adjusted her scarf and adjusted her gloves. "Is anyone else freezing?"

"Yep, but I'm used to it, as of lately~" Dakota said. Then she frowned. "But, that doesn't make it any more pleasanter..."

"That's 'more pleasant', love," England corrected her.

We all walked forward as a group, and a small girl wearing a jacket over a green military uniform greeted us.

"Welcome to Switzerland."


	20. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the late update. Church camp snuck up on me. **

I waddled off the plane like a penguin, with my arms and legs stiff and stuck together.

"I am never riding on a plane again. Ever. I don't care if I have to walk all the way back to Sukoshitochi." I stated, sounding like a whiny little five year old. "The seats are hard. My butt hurts. The plane makes a weird rattle-ey noise. The plane peanuts are stale. And don't even get me started on the-"

"_Girl. Shut up. Stop complaining_." Tokyo snapped, whacking me upside the head with her ever-present manga.

"_How do you know I was complaining_?_ Maybe I was talking about how lovely the weather was_." I shot back.

We both glanced up at the sky, which was gloomy and depressing. The clouds looked like they were about to dump a crap load of snow on us any second.

"_Just don't even say anything_," I grumbled.

"We're not going back to Sukoshitochi after this." Germany told me, with a hand on his forehead. He probably had a headache from all of my complaining during the plane ride. "We're going to my country. I need to make sure my idiot brother hasn't burned down the house yet."

"Your idiot brother... as in Prussia?" I asked, a cold feeling of dread washing over me. "As in the one Carolyn and I pulled from his Awesome Show and made extremely pissed off by trying to make him into a 1D-er?"

"Yes."

"Um... Any chance of me skipping going to Germany?"

"No."

"You suuuuure?"

"Yes. We are going to Germany after the World Meeting. No ifs, ands, or buts. Now be quiet." Germany's eyes were blue steel.

"Well then," I mumbled, trudging through the snow. "I see how you are."

Italy and I walked ahead of the rest of the group. I had only 'known' him for about two-ish days, but he was just so adorable. He felt like another brother to me.

Thinking about brothers made me think about Jason. I hoped he was doing okay with his studying.

I mentally scoffed at that. _Of course he's not. He hates studying._

I wasn't really watching where I was going, and the next thing I knew I had a gun shoved in my face.

I did the natural thing.

"SWITZYYYYY!" I yelled, pushing the gun away from my face and gathering said country into a hug.

He was surprised, to say the least. Evidently the people he threatened with guns didn't normally hug him. "G-GET OFF OF ME OR I'LL BEAT YOU WITH MY PEACE PRIZE!"

I didn't really want to get beaten with his peace prize, so I let go and back up a few steps. Switzerland studied my face.

"I don't recognize you." He stated bluntly, raising his gun again.

"Ve~" Italy piped up. "But she's Suko, the new country!"

Switzerland lowered his gun. "Suko?" we asked in unison.

"I'm sorry, bella! It's just your full name is really long and hard to pronounce!" Italy whimpered.

I gave him a hug. "Aww, it's okay, Italy. Suko is an adorable nickname!" I said, trying to cheer him up.

He immediately brightened. "Ve~"

"Wait. Did Italy just say, 'new country'?" Switzerland asked, looking suspicious.

I nodded. "Yeah. Sukoshitochi. It's a really small country made up of two islands, and it's near Japan."

Switzerland frowned at me. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Then why do you look so old?"

"...I'm not sure if I should be offended by that. Um... it's a really long story."

"How do I know you're not lying?" Annnnnnd the gun was up again.

"Because she is with us," I heard Japan say calmly from behind me. "Please lower your gun."

Switzerland complied. "So... You're a part of the Axis?"

I nodded. "Yep. Are you gonna stick your gun in my face any more? Because I'm cold and I really wanna go inside."

Switzerland shot an icy look in my direction **(A/N- Oops. Bad pun. Sorry.) **and we continued on our merry way inside.

(Third person pov with the Allies)

Em walked straight up to the little girl that had greeted them. "Okay. You. With the ribbon. How do you pronounce your f***ing name? And why is it such a long-a** name anyways?" she demanded, crossing her arms and giving her the 'Em look of steel'.

She looked a bit taken aback by Em's language, but still smiled politely. "My name is pronounced 'Lick-chten-stine'."

Em pointed triumphantly at Dakota. "Ha. Told you I was right!" she declared, and then stuck out her hand. "Pay up."

Dakota pouted and pulled a twenty dollar bill out of her coat pocket, then looked at Liechtenstein. "Are you suuuuuure it's not pronounced 'Like-ten-stine'?"

A brief look of confusion passed over Liechtenstein's face. "Um, yes. I'm very sure."

Dakota pouted some more before handing the bill over to Em.

"And the Sidekick is right again!." Em cheered, striking what was probably supposed to be a heroic pose. "Take that, Mother F***ers!"

"Oh, don't mind her, she's always like that." Chugoku smiled at Liechtenstein, who was looking at Em uncertainly. Then, Chugoku poked Em in a spot on her back, and she stiffened, her violet eyes wide and her mouth clamped shut.

America waved his hand in front of Em's face. "Yo, Adri! What did you do!"

Chugoku calmly started walking forwards. "It's really the only way to get her to be quiet." she said pleasantly.

Em's face was white. "M'aone!" She squeaked.

"Ma who now?" America asked, before laughing. "Haha, dudette, you're like totally not making any sense right now."

"America, would you carry her?" Chugoku asked politely. "She won't be able to move for probably the next five minutes."

"Haha... sure dudette..."

"I'm guessing M'aone is one of your cities?" Chugoku asked Em, who was now being carried by America. Em stared at her blankly.

Chugoku sighed. "Blink once for yes, twice for no."

Blink. Blink. Blink.

"Um... Is that a maybe?"

Blink. Blink.

"A sort of?"

Blink.

"Oh... OH..." Chugoku said, realization appearing on her face. "Is it your 'italian curl'?"

Blink.

"Crap, Em..." Chugoku said, her face turning a shade of red that was not yet discovered by mankind. "I'm sorry."

"'Italian curl'?" China asked. Chugoku shook her head furiously. "Don't ask just please don't ask."

"Ah, we're here!" Liechtenstein announced.

Em shuddered and flexed her fingers. "Kay, America, you can put me down now."

America pretended not to hear her, and Em didn't protest.

"Adri Adri Adri carry me!" Dakota cheered.

"Um, I don't really think I can-"

"Do it for Mother Russia!"

"But I'm technically Speirellen..."

"Mother Russia commands it!"

"I do?" Russia asked.

"Yeah!" Dakota said, and jumped onto Chugoku's back. Chugoku stumbled a bit from the weight on her back, but managed to carry her.

"Wait... that's your name? Speirell?" Dakota asked, tugging on Chugoku's ear.

"Um, yes. I told you that already. Carolyn is Auktsala, Em is Tassland, you're Sveirka, and Nora is Sukoshitochi."

Dakota was surprised. "How do you know this knowledge?!"

"Google maps." Chugoku shrugged, causing Dakota to start poking her.

"Silly Speiriiiii," she chided, "You can't just google map stuff in 1942!"

Liechtenstein opened the doors. Dakota hopped off of Chugoku's back and patted her on the shoulder. "Thanks fo' the ride!"

"Kay. Seriously. Put me down now." Em commanded in a bossy tone.

America laughed. "Whatever, your _Majesty_." He joked, punching Em lightly in the shoulder.

She punched him back. "That's Miss Your Majesty, to you." she said shortly, before walking dramatically through the entrance. "OI! F***ERS! THE PARTY IS HERE!"

Chugoku facepalmed and his behind Dakota, as all eyes (all 196 of 'em) were now on them. Dakota waved brightly, Carolyn hid awkwardly behind her hair, and Em looked around like, _Yes, b****es. I am here. Bow before me._

Carolyn locked eyes with Nora, and suddenly all situations of war were forgotten.

They both rushed through the crowd, grabbing on to two certain countries and standing them side by side.

"It's DEFINITELY Japan," Nora declared, crossing her arms.

"Do you need glasses? It's Romania." Carolyn glanced at Nora with a look that said, "You are wrong. I am right. Accept defeat already."

"You already HAVE glasses and yet you still can't tell IT'S JAPAN." Nora said, giving Carolyn a look that said, "Never."

"I would, in fact, be able to tell if it were Japan because my glasses work just fine; however, what my eyes see tell me it's Romania."

"Your eyes are liars."

"Hey, Japan, you know what they're arguing about?" Romania whispered to Japan as the two young nations kept arguing.

"No, but this has happened before."

Em walked over and grabbed Carolyn's arm, not so much as glancing at Nora as the war suddenly came crashing back down on them.

"Well, Auktsala, this has been fun and all, but the meeting needs to start." she said, dragging Carolyn over to where the main part of the Allies were sitting. America was sitting on one end of the table, and Germany at the other. They were glaring at each other.

Nora sat down in between Japan and Italy.

(My pov)

"R-Russia! Please get off of me!" I heard a small voice say from the other end of the table, where the Allies were seated.

And... I had to do something.

I abruptly stood up, marched over to the Allies, and tapped Russia on the shoulder.

Immediately his purple aura appeared, and he started 'kol kol kol'-ing at me.

"Sorry for bothering you, it's just that you're sitting on Canada." I said. I wasn't really scared of Russia, but I was ready to run away if it was necessary.

Em, Chugoku, Carolyn, and Dakota all gasped. "She's right!" Chugoku said frantically. "Russia, you need to get up! You're probably crushing the poor thing!"

"Y-you noticed me?" Canada stuttered.

I fangirled on the inside. "Of course I did! You're just too adorable!" I squealed before returning my attention back to Russia. "Please Russia..." I pleaded, bringing out the puppy face. I'll give you vodkaaa~"

And he shot out of that seat like it was on fire or something.

"Heh heh~ Thanks." I said nervously. "Here." I dug around in my bag and brought out a bottle of vodka, handing it to the Russian.

Canada had just enough time to get out of the chair before Russia sat down again.

"Th-thanks..." He stammered.

Chugoku smiled at him, and when no one was looking, she shot me a look of gratitude. She took Canada's arm. "Here, Canada. There's an open seat next to me," she beamed, and he took it.

I glanced at China. Was he... jealous?

Oo, you go Chugoku~

**You probably all hate me for procrastinating, but I'm grounded and technically not allowed on the computer, and none of my other devices let me type/post stuff on Fanfiction. The actual meeting will happen next chappie. Promise.**


	21. Chapter 19

**Again, sorry for later-than-usual chapter. I'm still grounded. :P**

**M- RussiaPie = Russia x Pinkie Pie. **

**I'm amazing? :'D**

**Because no one likes you, bench.**

**RedLicoriceMoustache- Well, thanks, but it's not technically 20. I had two author's notes, 'member?**

**xlilslayerx- I... didn't know I was that suspenseful. 0-0**

**3- Yay~ More people love me~**

**Aeschylus- Of course not, dearie. Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words I shall beat off with a pen! Words be warned! -holds up pen threateningly-**

**Lapastalover001- Even more people love me~ :'D**

**I'm happy I made you laugh. ^ ^**

**Electra- Duh, I know you're on my side. But I'm still a little iffy... they could've just reviewed and told me what's wrong with my story like you and Aeschylus do...**

**Hmmm- Of course I read it. That's why I was so upset. :P**

**And, well, aren't most stories weeaboo-ish in the first few chapters? Once I'm ungrounded I was planning on going back and rewriting the first and second chappies.**

**bluhh- Otay. You have a nice day too.**

**Luna Safire- THANK YOU FOR THE EPIC RANT. I WILL KEEP THAT IN MY VIRTUAL POCKET IF I EVER NEED IT. -puts in virtual pocket-**

**Also, my lovely readers, can some one help me? A lot of the characters are really OOC and I'd like some help with that.**

(My pov)

Within no time, the entire meeting had escalated into chaos.

But then again, that's pretty much normal.

[It had started with America presenting his solution- the GloboMan one.

Surprisingly, Japan didn't agree. It was actually England ("That's the most idiotic solution I've ever heard!"), but from then on it was pretty much exactly like the first episode of Hetalia.

In a few minutes, Germany had his Look He Always Got Before He Yelled At Someone.

And that's where we are now- Germany is about to tell these peoples off.]

Germany slammed his fist on the table and stood up. "THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Before he could go into German rant mode, Em stood up and glared at him, like, "MoFo I'm the one going to do the yelling."

They had a mini-glare contest. They would probably stay like that all day because neither of them would back down, so I decided to do something.

"Hey Germany." I poked said nation. "You might want to sit down."

He briefly glanced at me, and the message was clear: 'No.'

"Good grief... you Germans and your pride..." I muttered before yanking his arm, pulling him back into his seat.

Em smirked in victory. "A'IGHT, MOFOES, LISTEN THE F*** UP!" She yelled at a volume not even a deaf person would miss. Everyone stopped fighting and looked at her in shock. "THESE MEETING ARE F***ING MADE TO HELP DEAL WITH ALL OF OUR WORLD WIDE S***, SO WHY ARE YOU DUMBA**ES JUST MAKING MORE! I WANNA SEE EVERY A** IN A CHAIR, NOW!"

Everyone suddenly felt like sitting down.

"YEAH, F***ERS, AND YOU BETTER KEEP YOUR A** IN YOUR CHAIR FO' THE REST OF THE D*** MEETING! NOW, IF YOU HAVE ANY S*** OR DUMBA** QUESTION THAT YOU PROBABLY COULD FIGURE OUT YOURSELF, RAISE YOUR HANDS!"

Romano boldly raised his hand and stood up. "YEAH, I GOT A QUESTION, CAGNA B******! WHO THE F*** ARE YOU?"

"I AM TASSLAND. THE MOST D*** AMAZING COUNTRY YOU WILL EVER F***ING SEE. ANY MORE QUESTIONS?"

Romano looked like he was about to shout at her again when I gave him the sit down and be quiet look. "The sooner you stop bugging her the sooner she'll shut up," I whispered.

"WHAT WAS THAT, SUKOSHITOCHI?" Em yelled down the table at me.

"Ah, I just think we should introduce the rest of ourselves. You know, so no one else is confused," I lied, smiling. A bunch of others nodded in agreement.

I stood up. "My name is Sukoshitochi, but you can call me Suko." I said, smiling around at everyone. Most of them smiled back.

Dakota shot up next. "I'm Sveirka, but you can call me Svei!" She said, bouncing up and down.

Chugoku shakily stood, and I felt sorry for her. She hated the spotlight. But she managed to smile. "Hi, I'm Speirell."

Em forced Carolyn to stand, and she muttered something no one could hear. I felt even more sorry for Carolyn- she hated the spotlight as much as... I can't even think of a good analogy. I sighed. "That's Auktsala." I said for her.

It was really normal for me to speak for her. Back in elementary school and middle school, she wouldn't talk to anyone. I was good at knowing what she wanted to say, and it was also normal for me to introduce her to others.

We sat back down as the rest of the countries went around in a circle, introducing themselves.

A pretty woman wearing a black abaya with a dark complexion and greenish brown eyes stood up. "Hello, sisters. I am Saudi Arabia."

Oh, shiz.

Dakota's bright smile slowly faded, and was replaced with a deep sadness, then fear. She stood up so quickly she knocked her chair over and ran from the conference room.

Saudi Arabia's brows creased with worry. "Is sister Sveirka alright?"

I stood up along with Em, Carolyn, and Chugoku, and we ran after Dakota. I waved my hand in a dismissing way as we rushed from the room.

As we ran down the hall in the direction we guessed Dakota had gone, Em looked at me as if she wanted to say something. But she returned her eyes to the hallway in front of her; Dakota was more important than us being on separate sides.

(Dakota's pov)

I ran into the first bathroom I saw and locked myself in a stall before letting the tears stream down my face. I didn't want my friends to see me crying.

I may seem ditzy, dumb, hyper, and immature, but I'm not.

Well, maybe hyper, but otherwise I act like I have happy puppet syndrome just to make the others around me smile.

But... Saudi Arabia. She is the mother land of the man who killed my parents. And I missed them, more than anyone would ever understand.

I heard the door open, and I wiped the tears off of my face.

"Coda?" I heard Nora say. I plastered a fake smile on my face before unlocking the stall and walking out. "Yeah?"

Nora held out her arms for me. "It's okay. You can cry."

The smile dropped, and I rushed into her arms and broke down. Pretty soon we were all sitting in a small circle, with Nora and Em on either side of me. Both had one arm around my shoulders.

Nora looked at me. "Better?"

I nodded, and changed the topic.

"So... you're going to try and get a peace treaty signed?" I asked.

She leaned back against the wall of one of the stalls. "Yeah. I want to end this war peacefully."

"But if you get a peace treaty signed, Hitler will still be alive." Carolyn pointed out to her.

Nora "I'm... once the peace treaty is signed, I'm... well, I'm going to assassinate him."

"Wh-what?!" the four of us yelled in unison.

Nora grinned, and started to pale. Her eyes turned a dark shade of green, and her hair became darker until it was the color of Romano's.

All in a matter of point four second. Then she was back to normal.

She shook her head like a dog trying to get water off its coat.

"Well, he committed suicide, so he'll die either way. And with a peace treaty signed, the war will end early, so we won't have to worry about his wife." Nora then turned to Chugoku. "And, Chugoku, you're Jewish! Your country is also very small, with like no natural defenses, so what if he decided to attack Speirell? You don't want to get attacked, trust me. It hurts worse than anything you could-"

Nora grimaced, the stole a glance at Em, who was looking at the floor.

Em looked up and looked Nora in the eye, for the first time since we chose sides. "I'm sorry. I was a b****."

Nora's gaze softened. "Em, it's okay. you were really pissed, I get it. Anyone would have done it."

Em grinned and they brohoof-ed.

"Um, Nora, back to you _killing a person_!" Chugoku fretted, biting her lip.

"Chugoku, he's not a person. He's a monster. He led a freaking genocide. And... this is really dark for me, but I want to kill him. I had some Jewish friends growing up, some of whose ancestors had died during the holocaust. And he's just so... I hate him! All the people I hate, I hate him with every single fiber of my entire being and I-"

"We get it." Em interrupted. "I'll help you get a peace treaty signed, through the rest of the Allies. And, I will personally help you kill Hitler."

Nora beamed at Em.

I made up my mind. I would help them too. "I'm in!" I stated, smiling.

"Awesome." Nora said. She put out her hand. Em put her hand on top of Nora's, and I put my hand on top of Em's. We turned towards Chugoku.

"Chugoku?" Nora asked.

"Guys, this is serious! We're talking about killing a human being! Murder!" Chugoku said.

"No one will know it was us," Nora said calmly. "And this is only if we get a peace treaty signed."

Chugoku inhaled deeply. "I... I... o-okay." Chugoku said, although she stared at her hand as if it had betrayed her as she placed it on mine.

All of our heads turned to Carolyn. "Carolyn?" Nora asked lightly.

"I..."

**HAHAHA CLIFFIE.**

**Technically, the world meeting did happen, just not all of it. Next chapter will include: Carolyn's decision, ********spoons, **things exploding, the rest of the world meeting, and some of my plot bunny Bob's plots!

**...Yes I name my plot bunnies. Problemmmm?**

**Can anyone guess what happened to Nora there, for that point four second? :D**

**'Cept for you Luna. You already know. YOU ARE BANNED FROM GUESSING.**

**Anyways, I will update again the next time I am stealthy enough to get on the computer, or I get ungrounded! Whatever comes first! **

**Until next time my lovely readers!**


	22. Chapter 20

**Yup. I'm the stealth ninja~**

**Luna Safire- YES I AM DOING IT THIS WAY. Problem, dearie~?**

**Marrissa Jones Vargas- I... I inspired someone. -cries tears of joy-**

**I actually went over and read it, and it's pretty good! One thing I noticed though, is that you put "we're" instead of "were" a lot.**

**karlarenee- Thanks!**

**PurpleDiamondDevil- Aw, thanks!**

**xlilslayerx- Mmhmm maybe it was one of the two.**

**And, nahhhh. I have siblings. I'm used to it. :P**

**SharpPointyThings- I love your username.**

**RedLicoriceMoustache- Maybeee maybe noooooottt.**

**Aeschylus- Duhhhh, I told you I would never quit this story!**

**Unless, you know, I died. But I'm going to probably write down the rest of the story and give it to Celery in my will so she can finish updating it for me.**

**Hopefully, that won't happen.**

**Electra- The bleeped out word after cagna was actually 'bastard', and I know it's technically not a cuss word, but one of my mottos is if you wouldn't say it to your youth minister, then don't say it. Sorry for confusing you. :P**

**Sorry for the short as crapola chapter.**

We all waited for Carolyn to answer.

"I... I just... No. I won't. Hitler is a horrible person, I agree. But I'm not going to stoop to the level of a murderer. You guys can do that if you want, I won't stop you. But I'm staying home."

"That's okay." Nora said. "Just the four of us then?"

Carolyn nodded her head. "Yeah. I'm sorry, I just... I've always had a belief that everything bad happens for a reason, even if we're too blind to see it. And I don't like the idea of just flat out killing someone either. Even if that person did lead a huge and downright horrible genocide. No one has the authority to take someone's life but God, it says in the bible. And I believe that. Hitler had absolutely no right to take the lives of any of those he killed, but we don't have the right to take his life either.

"But, whatever. That's just my belief. You guys go ahead, but like I said, I'm staying home." Carolyn shrugged.

Nora smiled at her. "Kay." Then she turned to the rest of the group. "Let's do this thing."

The four of them raised their hands in the air, some more dramatically than others (cough-Nora-and-Dakota-cough).

Suddenly the door opened, and Hungary walked in. She glanced at the Allied countries uncertainly, before smiling warmly at Nora. "Ah, Suko, Germany told me to come and get you," she said, "so that the rest of the countries can finish introducing themselves. Oh, by the way, I'm-"

"Hungary!" Nora finished for her, standing up. "Yeah, I know. Hugs?"

"Hugs!" Hungary cheered, going into older sister mode. Nora gave Hungary a hug before turning to the rest of the group.

"You guys should probably come too." she stated, putting a tinge of hate in her voice and giving them a look that said, "Go along with it."

"Shut the f*** up b****, we figured that out ourselves." Em snapped, then winking when Hungary wasn't looking.

With that, the six female nations headed back to the conference room.

(Back in the conference room)

Em plopped down next to America and the two of them started passing notes, Em only pretending to pay attention. Dakota smiled brightly and sat down in between Russia and Belarus, both of whom were giving her worried looks. Chugoku and Carolyn had managed to come in unnoticed, and sat down beside Canada and Latvia, respectively. Nora walked all the way to the end of the table and sat in between Germany and Japan, and the rest of the countries resumed introducing themselves.

A perky woman wearing a pink dress with dark hair stood up. "Hi! I'm Taiwan."

Everyone who had been with the at Em's castle looked at Nora like, "Ohhh, crap."

But Nora did something that surprised them all.

She smiled. At Taiwan. And said, in a nice voice, "Hi! It's nice to meet you."

(My pov)

_What? Is it wrong to lose a grudge you've held for three years because you were smart enough to finally realize that it was the fans' fault, not Taiwan's_? I thought as I looked at the WTF faces of the Axis and Allies.

I glanced around innocently. "What?"


	23. Chapter 21

**I am so, so, SO SOSOSOSOSOSO sorry for the late update! I don't know if I'm still technically grounded, but... oh well. Who cares.**

**Since last chappie did not have explosions, spoons, or the rest of the world meeting because it was a mini-chappie, this one will. ^ ^**

**Well, actually, next chapter will have the rest of the world meeting.**

**Oh, by the way...**

**Never mess with Carolyn... Ever.**

**FOR THE LOVE OF ALL NOTEBOOKS, JUST DON'T DO IT.**

**That is all I have to say on the matter.**

**Review response thingymajig~**

**RainbowCookies8D- Yep. It's a good thing Nora is bipolar.**

**PurpleDiamondDevil- Good. I like surprising people. ^ ^**

**RedLicoriceMoustache- I'm sorrrryyyyy... D: But you'll figure it out soon enough. **

**karlarenee- Yeah~ So would I. Everyone would be like WTF.**

**xlilslayerx- Aw, thankies! I needed to get Nora back with her friends soon though... or else she might have died... from depression... and stuff...**

**M- Yeah, like I said, I ship weird pairings.**

**And yes... that would have been bad...**

**Lapastalover001- Prussia losing a game of who's more awesome? NO. IT'S NOT POSSIBLE.**

**Electra- Nah, it's fine.**

**Nalalioness11- -shrugs- The OHSHC was random. I needed Nora to fight someone, and I couldn't think of anyone else. And it just kinda went from there.**

**Thanks... but BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA no my story sucks. But thanks anyways! It means a lot... TwT**

**Also... my dear readers... I have writer's block... But I felt like I needed to write something... FORGIVE ME FOR THE SUCKINESS OF THIS AWFULNESS  
**

(My pov)

"Whaaaat?" I asked again, looking around the table.

Em shook her head. "Bipolar little b****." and scribbled something down on the sheet of paper, before passing it to America.

England said something from the other end of the table that I couldn't quite make out.

"What? Why?" Em demanded.

Gosh, Iggy. Speak up. You're like as quiet as Canada.

I saw Carolyn's face darken just the tiniest bit, and she reached for her bag, which normally hung loyally by her side. However, it hadn't been transported here with us.

"You little mother f***er. You can't just kick us out because you think we're too young! Son of a b****!" Em yelled, standing up and slamming her fist on the table.

"Em, please calm down..." Chugoku whispered.

Carolyn, unnoticed by everyone else, was attempting some summoning magic. She needed to write in Gilbert Jr, now... No one ever babied her...

"Yo, Em. Better listen to British dude here, or he might feed you his awful scones." America said to Em, who had crossed her arms in a huffy manner was glaring at England.

Em turned to America, her mouth wide open. "Dude. You aren't agreeing to this, are you? The Hero and the Sidekick need to stick together, remember?"

"Um..."

Suddenly there was a loud bang, and their end of the table was enveloped in smoke.

I stood up so fast my chair fell over backwards, and ran over to them. "Carolyn? Adri? Em? Coda? Are you guys okay?"

The smoke cleared as soon as I reached them, and I stopped in my tracks.

"...Eh?"

Carolyn was in the Tamaki corner, grinning evilly as she wrote stuff in her notebook at the speed of light. Em had knocked England out of his chair and they were now in a very awkward position, while America had grabbed both of Em's arms to prevent her from causing any harm to his former guardian, although he was laughing his obnoxious hero laugh. "Yo, Iggy! I just like totally saved your a**!"

The mini-explosion had knocked everyone else out of their chairs.

...Except for Dakota, who sat in her chair calmly and cheerfully, eating an ice cream sundae that had come out of nowhere.

Dakota finished off her sundae quickly, then began waving the spoon around in circles, giggling and saying nonsensical things.

"Andddddddd... Whee!" she said, throwing her spoon at the speed of light. It whizzed by my face and imbedded itself in the wall behind me.

"Hey... Sveirka... Did that sundae, by chance, have vodka in it?"

"Teehee... mayyyyyybeeeee..."

"Oh-kay..." I said, turning around and walking back to my end of the table.

"Ve~ What happened?" Italy asked me as I sat back down.

"From the looks of it, one of them tried to do magic, and it didn't turn out very well." I stated, putting my chin in my hands. "Also, Em is not all that pleased with England right now-"

As if on cue, there was an outburst from the other end of the table.

"G-get off of me! This is no way for a proper young lady to behave!"

"Mother f***ing scone face, Do I look like a 'proper young lady' to you?!"

"Hahahahahahaha I'm the hero~!"

"You little-! You're dealing with a former pirate!"

America had given up holding Em back, England had given up the notion that deep down in there, Em might be a lady, and Em would never give up. She was gonna kick England's sorry butt. America stood by, watching (because real heroes always stand by awkwardly and watch).

"Well you're dealing with a present Sidekick! And you ain't got s*** on that!"

"-and Sveirka somehow got her hands on the source of sugar known as ice cream. And as if that wasn't bad enough, it was spiked." I covered my face with my hands. "This should be interesting."

(Meanwhile, with Jason...)

"GYAAAHHHHHH YOU LITTLE-"

Jason threw the history textbook across the room. It hit the wall and then the floor, emitting a weak cloud of dust as it hit the ground.

"Darn history... how I hate you so..."

He glared at his paper. On it were some questions that would be on the test, written out in Nora's loopy cursive handwriting. There were random doodles bordering the edge of the paper, and clumsily written answers under their respective questions.

"Three pages down... just one more to go..." Jason gritted his teeth and shakily picked up his pencil. "I shall do it... FOR NARNIA!" he yelled triumphantly, grinning and pulling another history book from the stack to replace the one he'd thrown, scribbling down answers he hoped were right as he flipped through random pages of the book.

Tokyo, observing quietly from the doorway, grinned at him and blushed a bit. The world meeting for the cities, states, and etc and gotten way too loud- Texas being annoying as ever- and the translators were having a hard time relaying everything in everyone's native languages. So she'd called a plane to come and get her.

Even though Tokyo wasn't fluent in English, she knew enough bits and pieces to know that Jason was pretty much the boy version of Nora. Plus, she had the whole taking-things-from-context-and-using-that-to-under stand-everything-going-on ability.

She hated to admit it to herself, but... Jason was really cute.

Still smiling to herself, Tokyo silently left the living room and went upstairs to read her manga.

(Back at the world meeting, third person pov)

"Aiyah..." China sighed, watching Em and England fight.

"TEA FACE!"

"IMBECILE!"

"B******!"

"I-IMPROPER!"

"SNOBBY BRIT!"

"STUPID FROG!"

"EYEBROWS!"

"LEAVE!" England yelled, making weird signs with his hands. Em was blown back by a powerful wind, the double doors opening just long enough for her to fly through, then slamming shut.

"Hey! Dude, you didn't hurt her, did you?" America yelled. "Cause if you did then we're totally kicking your a** later!"

"I sincerely hope so..." England muttered under his breath, before straightening up and brushing off his suit. "Of course not, America. Why would I ever do anything to hurt the, ah, sidekick?"

"HEY! LET ME BACK IN!" came Em's muffled yell from the other side of the door. It shook as she banged her fists against it. "D*** BLACK SHEEP OF EUROPE!"

A dark Russia-worthy aura surrounded England as he looked at the four of them remaining. "I trust I'll have no trouble with you four, will I?"

They all shook our heads in unison, hightailing it out of there before he did anything.

"E-England can be scary when he really wants to be..." Chugoku said, shivering.

"... So you guys didn't even put up a fight? Lame." Em said, casually leaning against the wall. "I know at least one of you could've taken him."

"You didn't see the extreme rape face he had! Plus the Russia aura of doom! You would have ran away screaming if you had been there." Nora protested, sitting down on the floor.

Back inside, England sat down and gestured for the countries still standing to sit also.

"Now, I have something to confess..."

All eyes were on England now.

"These girls... this is not their first time here."


End file.
